Reality TV Wizard's Style
by xzaire
Summary: Say whaaat? DRACO Malfoy and HERMIONE Granger in a MUGGLE REALITY TV SHOW for COUPLES? TOGETHER? You must be kidding! PUREBLOODS&MUDBLOODS WIZARDS&MUGGLES ENEMIES&LOVERS... THEY JUST DON'T MIX! FINISHED!
1. So it Begins

**Quick note**: Thanks everyone for clicking this story and checking it out. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to review okay, pleeeease… I need it desperately to improve myself. Thanks again!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Anything not supposed to be mine, ISN'T. Anything I can get away with, IS.

---------

**Chapter 1: So it Begins  
**  
"I NEED AN ADVENTURE!" Hermione sighed as she gulped down on her pint of butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron. She started to bash her head on the table and looked at Ron pleadingly.  
  
"Crap, what do you expect me to do?!" Ron answered irritatingly. "If this is the urgent thing you have to tell me, I'm leaving. I'm late for my date with Connie, I'm in a foul mood because of Fred and George's 'Squishing Spiders', which mind you is way too disgusting to discuss and, to top it all of, I've been kicked out yet again from work."   
  
Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground and again took a swig at her butterbeer. She didn't mean to burden Ron with her problems; she only desperately needed someone to talk to. In fact, if Ginny wasn't busy planning her wedding to Harry which was to take place in a year, she would have called her. She would have been more understanding than her brother.  
  
Ever since the death of Voldemort, Aurors didn't have anymore to do. The wizarding world was in harmony and no one ever dared to disturb the peace and quiet in fear of returning to the Dark Times. Even the loyal Death Eaters quieted down when a lot of their number were rounded up into Azkaban. Perhaps what Hermione missed was the adrenaline that came with chasing Death Eaters and sometimes running for her life. She knew it was sick, but the thought of danger lurking around gave her reason to live.  
  
"Chill Ron! Look, I didn't know you had such a bad day! You should have told me you had a date. You know? I just needed someone to talk to and I thought that person could be you." Hermione said quickly in one breath still looking at the ground. She hung her head in defeat, picked up her mug and motioned Ron out the door.   
  
Ron taking her cue, rushed to the door. Hermione could tell that he was glad to be out of there. "Just owl me okay?" called Ron from the door and then after a second disappeared into Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione downed the contents of her mug in one gulp and sighed. This was going to be a long day spent with butterbeers! And it was only 3 in the afternoon. She closed her eyes and tried to get lost in the mumbo jumbo that was her mind. She strained her ears and listened to the friendly chatter that was all around her. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open as she heard a snicker coming from across the table. Trying to focus, she stared the man right at the face and surveyed him from head to foot. Surprise turned to disgust. She registered the pale face, icy blue eyes, THE scowl. She even noticed that he was wearing a black trench coat over a black polo shirt and black pants, black gloves, black boots and a BROOMSTICK, now that was weird!  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione spat. Disappointed, she again placed her head down at the table and pretended to sleep, obviously making him feel unwanted.  
  
"I see your boyfriend Weasel decided to leave you for another woman, eh?" Draco let out a cold laugh and sat on the chair opposite Hermione, the same chair Ron was sitting on moments ago.  
  
"Go away." Hermione muttered a little too softly. She wanted to scare him away but she didn't have the energy to pick a fight.  
  
"Funny to see the great HERMIONE GRANGER," Draco stressed Hermione's name powerfully making her flinch. "wasted here in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Hermione swiftly raised her head, gave Draco the iciest glare she could ever muster and stood up. Fighting nausea, she reached in her pocket and threw a sickle on the table. "Don't you have a life, Malfoy?" Hermione then reached for her handbag and stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron toward Muggle London leaving Draco staring at her retreating back.  
  
The cold air of the busy London Street blasted onto Hermione's face as she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. She surveyed her surroundings and saw people busily scuttling all around. Hermione then turned to the right and started walking. Soon enough, she came across 2 bookstores, which she decided not to enter in fear she might never leave, a record store, Italian and Mexican restaurants and a beauty salon. Hermione continued walking ignoring the stores she had passed and stopped suddenly in front of a run down building with glass windows, full of mirrors inside. Every side of the place was full of mirrors, but that was not what caught her attention.  
  
** Thirsty for Adventure?  
Need Competition?  
If you are M/F between 20-35 y/o,**

** WE WANT YOU!  
**

** Be part of the HOTTEST REALITY TV SHOW in London  
"THRESHOLD"  
&  
"COUPLES THRESHOLD"  
**

** Audition personally at the JAG NETWORK Lobby  
From July 29-31, 9am-5pm  
  
DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?  
  
** Hermione read and reread the poster. Was this the same reality TV show she watched every Monday at the JAG? The JAG Network Building was just a five minute walk from where she was; perhaps she could check it out. This could be the adventure she has been looking for; besides, the winners were always given huge amounts of money that could support a jobless person for years! She could quit her Auror Job and perhaps have a business like Fred and George. However, the stunts were extremely physical and some were just plain out gross. Would it be worth it? But then again, Why not?  
  
"Goodness Merlin, you ARE desperate!" Hermione's trail of thought was interrupted by a laughing Malfoy who turned up suddenly from behind her, trying to look surprised.  
  
"If you don't have better things to do, run after air!" Hermione said turning to face Draco, fury evident in her eyes. "Aaaaarggghhh! You are sooo annoying!" Hermione rose up her hands in rage and rolled her eyes. She stomped away from him again and made her way to the JAG building. She decided to at least give the reality TV show a shot. What did she have to lose? She was fit, healthy and strong, plus, she was a witch. She could win that competition without lifting a finger.  
  
Hermione pushed the glass doors of the JAG Building and found herself staring at a vast hall. It was half the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall, and THAT was saying a lot. She turned her eyes to the right and found white tables lined up at the corner. She proceeded to the 'THRESHOLD CONTESTANTS APPLY HERE' table praying inwardly that she was making the right decision.  
  
The man at the 'THRESHOLD CONTESTANTS APPLY HERE' table to Hermione's reckoning was somewhere in his late 30s or early 40s. He had thinning hair, an unbelievably long nose - much longer than her professor Snape's, eyes as big as walnuts and rotten teeth. He disturbingly reminded her of the Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch.   
  
"Hi!" Hermione said trying not to laugh out loud. She reached out her hand for a handshake and continued. "I'm here to audition for the Threshold Reality TV show."  
  
The weird man held Hermione's hand much longer than he was supposed to and Hermione, instantly switching to defense mode, squeezed his hand as tight as she could. The man's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets in pain and released her hand like a hot potato.  
  
"Uhmmm, where is your partner?" The man said massaging his right hand looking around.   
  
Hermione's heartbeat started to rise involuntarily. "I'm not here for the Couples Threshold, I'm here for the individual Threshold." She tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear miss, but the slots for the Individual Threshold have been filled up yesterday. Didn't you see the sign at the front doors? If you want though, I could give you an application form today and we can squeeze you into next season." The man said as a matter-of-factly. His face then suddenly turned into a smile as if an idea just came to him. "Of course, if you don't have a boyfriend, I can buy you dinner tonight and we can start from there. I'm sure I can pull some strings and we could be in the show together."  
  
Hermione looked at the man like he had three heads. Was he crazy?!? She'd rather marry Voldemort than be seen on national television with him! Hermione shuddered at the thought. The man was still smiling expectantly at her. She couldn't believe that THE adventure of her life depended on a boyfriend!   
  
It's been a while since she had a boyfriend. There was Victor Krum in her 4th year at Hogwarts and the idiotic Caleb Carmichael just after graduation. What can she say, she attracted the wrong kind of men. Sure, they were jealous, condescending jerks, but at least they were not "UGLY."  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" The man said shocked.  
  
Did she really say that aloud? Horrified at her rudeness, Hermione blushed profusely and struggled to stand up straight. "I said, this could be ugly." Hermione then having an idea leaned toward the man seductively. "Dear Sir, do you see a blonde man about 6 feet somewhere behind me wearing nothing but black?"  
  
The man caught by surprise with Hermione's sudden change of tone and bizarre question, but obviously pleased looked around and said "Yeah, so?"  
  
Hermione then dangerously leaned closer to the man; she could smell his stinking breath and his body odor. How could anyone stand to be his girlfriend? She gave him a small smile and whispered. "That mister, IS MY BOYFRIEND."

------------------------

So what do you think? Is it crappy or what? hahaha… I really had fun thinking this up… It's weird! Anyways, if you're one of those Ron/Hermione fans, can you also just check my other story? It's a poem that I made. I think that one's funny too… Weird in a way… Thanks for reading! Have a nice day! 


	2. Would you Believe?

**Quick Note**: Hello again! Thanks for clicking on this story… I changed the title and the summary to make it more "catchy". Did it work? Anyways, I hope you'd enjoy reading this chapter because it is really my favorite and I loved every minute I spent writing it. Also, thanks to my 3 reviewers. Wooohooo! It doesn't take much to please me, eh? Please review in the end! Thanks again!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Only the idea and things NOT related to Harry Potter are mine.

---------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2: Would you believe?**  
  
"Awww, they didn't want a mudblood on their silly show did they?" Draco teased as Hermione marched straight at him from the table. Hermione glared at him with dagger like eyes and walked right past him toward the building exit.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating wildly, she could hardly bear it. Will her plan work? "They said they're not accepting individual contestants for now, the slots are full blah blah blah. I even tried to seduce the savage beast so that he'd make an exception." lied Hermione looking at the Argus-look-alike man and giving a disgusted face.   
  
Hermione made her way out the busy London Street and gave a quick glance behind her. Yes, Draco Malfoy was still following her. "The man said that he could accept my application but I would have to wait until next season." Hermione called to Draco. "Unless - ," This was the crucial part of her plan. Hermione suddenly stopped walking and turned quickly to Draco obviously surprising him. He pulled back and instinctively reached inside his trench coat. Hermione assumed he was groping for his wand. Hermione continued to talk "Unless, I go as a couple. What do you say you pose as my boyfriend? I'm not exactly pleased, really, but well, drastic times call for drastic measures, you know?"  
  
This was Hermione's brilliant plan. She figured that if Draco thought that she actually planned to ask him to partner with her, he would say NO, just for the fun of it. However, if he thought that the idea came to her out of the blue and desperation pushed her to ask him, he might actually consider it. Besides, Draco always looked for a chance to rub to her how absolutely pathetic she was. Maybe he could manipulate him into saying YES. Of course, he could also say NO, just for the fun of it. She knew it was a stupid and complicated idea but this was what her bright brain told her to do.  
  
"Granger!" cried Draco. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound?" He pulled his hand away from his wand and stared dumbfounded at Hermione. He clearly didn't expect that question from her.  
  
"Get a life Malfoy! It's not like I WANT you to be my partner. An idea just came to me, and you're like the only guy in a 10 mile radius who I actually know personally that is better than the Filch-look-alike in there." Hermione pointed at the building entrance clearly singling out the man at the 'THRESHOLD CONTESTANTS APPLY HERE' table.  
  
"This is INSANE! What are you thinking?! Besides, I have a girlfriend!" said Draco recovering from the initial shock from Hermione.  
  
At these words, Hermione's ears shot at attention. Draco had a girlfriend? That was new! As far as she knew, Pansy and he broke up after graduation. Could it be possible he snagged a clueless witch out of Hogwarts? Hermione's brain went in full blast. She wasn't about to give up that easy! Draco could be lying. But why would he?  
  
"Come on Malfoy, we could just apply. And then IF we get in, we can tell your girlfriend that I talked you into it. I'll take full responsibility… IF Malfoy, IF. We're not even sure we can get in. I just want to give it a try. Besides, they give out super cool prizes and a HUGE amount of cash money... That would be enough to pacify your girlfriend… I think."  
  
At the sound of 'huge' and 'cash money' Draco seemed to look interested. Hermione wasn't sure though if that look was a good or a bad sign. After all, she didn't know Draco Malfoy well enough to know what variations in his face meant.  
  
"How much?" asked Draco slowly.  
  
"About a MILLION POUNDS if you win the final competition. That's worth about 50 trunks of galleons. That's a LOT Malfoy. We could split it and – ,"  
  
"FINE!"   
  
Hermione stopped abruptly and gaped at him speechless. She didn't expect Draco to give in that easily especially at of the mention of 'money'.  
  
Draco swiftly made his way back to the JAG building leaving Hermione staring at his back. Hermione, after a few moments realized what had just happened and hurried toward Draco's side looking at him like he was a lunatic. Together, they walked toward the Filch-look-alike man at the 'THRESHOLD CONTESTANTS APPLY HERE' table.   
  
Just as they got about a yard from the table, Draco managed to whisper. "If I didn't know better Mudblood, you cooked this whole thing up to have me to yourself for a long time."  
  
At least Draco was in his usual conceited self again. Draco then smiled at the revolted look Hermione gave him and focused his attention to a now jealous, scowling Filch-look-alike.  
  
"It is true then, this is your boyfriend?" said the Filch-look-alike as he sized up Draco and turned his head accusingly at Hermione. Boy, he really was jealous! Fire was dancing in his eyes. "Before I hand you application forms, I have to conduct a little interview. To be SURE that you two really are a couple." Filch-look-alike stressed the word 'sure' and raised his eyebrows glaring at the pair in front of him.  
  
Hermione stared back dumbfounded; she didn't expect an interview right there and then. Draco and she didn't even discuss what their act would be. They would be so busted!  
  
"Okay then, question away, old git!" Draco said confidently placing his hand comfortably on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco's smug face. She didn't even notice the arm that was wrapped on her shoulder. They were really absolutely done for! Draco was pushing his luck way too much.  
  
Hermione frantically looked at Filch-look-alike for a sign of rage. Apparently, there was none. Weird. It's as if he was accustomed to this kind of treatment. Hermione quivered as she felt Draco's arm on her shoulder. She didn't know if she should be horrified at Draco's 'public display of affection' or happy because he was playing along. Hermione just didn't trust Draco, she didn't know how his brain worked and what his intentions really were. However, his hand did fit perfectly!   
  
At the thought of this, Hermione blushed. She quickly forced herself to smile and looked straight into the eyes of Filch-look-alike. What the heck was she thinking????   
  
"Why do you want to join this reality TV show?" asked Filch-look-alike as he turned his gaze to Draco.  
  
"What a stupid question! For the mon - ,"  
  
"Errr, we'd like to have a wonderful bonding experience together as a COUPLE. I'm sure this experience will give us both memories that will last us a lifetime." Hermione interrupted Draco as she shot him icy glares from the sides of her eyes. What was he thinking! They have to get on Filch-look-alike's good side.  
  
"And so she says, I'm all about the money!" Draco insisted not picking up Hermione's drift. So much for Hermione's anxious attempt.  
  
"A very honest answer, boy. It's all about the money! I don't know why all other contestants give me the EXPERIENCE crap."   
  
Draco let out a snicker and turned to Hermione. Hermione ignored him and waited patiently for Filch-look-alike's next question.  
  
"What information can you give me about your partner that would prove that you really are a COUPLE." At this question, Filch-look-alike smiled to himself. He was sure he caught these two people in their own little lie.  
  
The question stunned both Draco and Hermione. They weren't exactly expecting a straightforward question like that. Hermione wondered if this was really part of the interview or 'Argus' just wanted to catch them in their tall tale. Hermione racked her brain for an answer. She had to give him an answer soon or they were busted!  
  
"He has a LARGE birthmark on his butt." Hermione said quickly as she looked at the stunned Draco by her side. "Would that be good enough?"   
  
Draco immediately dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulders and scowled at her. Hermione tried her best not to laugh out loud. Draco's reaction was priceless!  
  
Filch-look-alike howled with laughter clearly pleased to 'know' something personal about Draco. "Too much information, dearie. But good enough!" Filch-look-alike clutched his side as he continued laughing.  
  
Draco, visibly pissed, clenched his jaw. Hermione was driven out of her wits anticipating what Draco might do. She knew what she said was way below the belt, but that was the only thing she could think of that wouldn't be verified right then and there.   
  
"My dear girlfriend here refuses to shave her underarms. The hairs would be about an inch long by now. You could ask her to show you if you want." Draco countered innocently a grin starting to form on his lips.  
  
The laughter from 'Argus' immediately died. He turned his eyes toward a flushed Hermione who had her eyes on the ground. Feeling 'Argus' staring at her, Hermione sheepishly turned her gaze upward toward him. Filch-look-alike abruptly dropped his gaze and started shuffling through papers picking up 2 sheets of paper and handed them to Draco.  
  
"Fill this up with, uhhh, your girlfriend. When your done, give it to that lady over there," Filch-look-alike motioned to a skinny middle aged woman with eyeglasses wearing an orange sweater. "then, get your pictures taken over there." again pointing to a 20-something man clutching his camera. Filch-look-alike then leaned forward to Draco whispering "Honestly boy, if you could stand her, errr, situation," Filch turned to Hermione with an understanding smile. "that is LOVE."  
  
Draco gave Filch-look-alike the largest smile Hermione had seen on anybody. Hermione thought his lips would tear out because he was grinning so much. Draco was clearly delighted with himself.  
  
"Come here my dear HAIRY-MIONE." said Draco pulling her toward the corner table to fill up their forms. As they reached the table, Draco handed her the other sheet of paper and quietly picked up a pen, he silently scribbled away occasionally pausing to laugh to himself.  
  
Hermione still reeling with shock picked up her pen and answered the basic questions in the application forms. She decided to ignore Draco's last statement. At least what he said got them the application forms without further questions.   
  
After a few moments, she completed the form and looked toward Draco. He still was answering away on his paper. Hermione leaned slightly toward Draco trying to get a peek at his paper.   
  
"Draco Narcissus Malfoy?" Hermione whispered amusingly. "Fits you perfect Malfoy."  
  
"Think mudblood!" said Draco irritated. "If your parents' names are Narcissa and Lucius, it would be but logical to have a name like Narcissus."   
  
"Right!" said Hermione smiling. "Say what you have to NARCISSUS."  
  
Draco, looking annoyed, finished his application form and sauntered toward the orange sweatered lady leaving Hermione staring at his retreating back. Hermione immediately caught up with Draco and then smiled sweetly at him as she reached his side.  
  
They both handed in their application forms as soon as they reached the orange sweatered lady. Hermione expected more questioning but the lady only motioned them toward the 20 something photographer clearly indicating that they both needed to have their pictures taken.  
  
Draco and Hermione instantly made their way toward the photographer silently.  
  
"Hey! You 2 looking forward to the show?" the photographer called as Draco and Hermione reached him.   
  
"Can't wait! Looking forward to it!" Hermione said enthusiastically eyeing Draco. He was looking curiously at the Polaroid camera the man was holding. Hermione had to smile. Even if the smart Draco belonged to the richest and most prominent family in the wizarding world, there were still things that he didn't understand and was never exposed to.  
  
"Stand over that white cloth." commanded the photographer pointing at the white cloth mounted on the wall.   
  
Hermione went on first, discreetly demonstrating to Draco what to do.   
  
"Smile for the camera!"   
  
A flash of white light came from the camera appalling Draco. He stepped away from the photographer and looked questioningly at Hermione. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and motioned him toward the white cloth for his turn.   
  
"No matter what you do, don't close your eyes." called Hermione before another white flash came from the camera.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco and Hermione made their way back to the orange sweatered lady with their pictures clutched in their hands.   
  
Draco stared curiously at his scowling face turning the photograph over and over again. "Doesn't this thing move?"  
  
Hermione laughed lightheartedly. Draco in turn gave her a puzzled look and turned his attention back at the photograph. Hermione then without a word, reached for Draco's picture and handed them to the orange sweatered lady. Taken by surprise, Draco just glowered at Hermione.  
  
"Did anyone tell you both that you look good together?" said the orange sweatered lady.  
  
Draco and Hermione rapidly stared at her like she was crazy.   
  
The orange sweatered lady then stood up, patted Draco in the face and said "I can see the love you have for this girl in your eyes."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, arched his eyebrow and looked at Hermione incredulously. Hermione coughed, frantically hiding the laughter that was about to come out of her. If the lady didn't sound so serious she would have burst out laughing right then and there.  
  
The lady then turned to Hermione and said "That goes for you too, young lady." The lady sat down and added "I can see a bright future for you both."   
  
She then examined their application forms and looked up. "You will be receiving a letter in 2-3 weeks if you make the cut. Good luck."  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other. This lady was odd!   
  
"Errr, thanks." mumbled Hermione as Draco turned his heel to leave.   
  
Hermione quickly followed Draco out the JAG building and savored the cold air that blasted on her face. "I guess I'll owl you when I get a letter, huh? Really, Draco, thanks for doing this for me."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Granger! Don't flatter yourself too much; I did it for the money, not for you. And don't call me Draco, people might thing we're actually buddies!"   
  
"For the money?" repeated Hermione. "What do you need mon – ,"  
  
"Owl me Granger!" cut Draco as he made his way back toward the Leaky Cauldron leaving Hermione alone on the street.  
  
That was strange! Hermione shrugged and turned to the opposite direction. She caught sight of the setting sun and admired the beautiful combination of colors in the sky. Hermione started toward her apartment. This definitely had been a very interesting day! But surely, the next weeks would be even more interesting.

-----------------

So what do you think about it?

-----------------  
  
Thanks to **hedwigmail **and **Hime Shinidama no Megami** for saying that my story is nice. I appreciate it!  
  
To whoever **blah** is (I know he/she won't be reading this, but anyway…), you're right, I should get out more. Try telling that to my parents! AND, I'll take STRANGE as a compliment. Thanks.


	3. The Threshold Letter

**Quick Note**: Hi to everyone who's going to read this! Sorry I took too long to update...I've been so busy!!! Anyways, this is the more technical part of the story... Hope you enjoy it!!! I really loved cooking up the rules and regulations for the Reality Show!!! So I hope that it would be believable!!! Please don't forget to review!!! Thanks!  
  
**Disclaimer**: NOT mine.

---------------------

**Chapter 3: The Threshold Letter  
**  
"What in Merlin's name – ," Hermione cried as she heard a loud pop coming from her living room. She immediately bolted out of her chair and rushed out of her dining room finding a smiling Draco sitting on her couch.  
  
"Nice nightgown Granger!" said a grinning Draco as he caught sight of Hermione.  
  
Realizing how she must have looked to Draco, Hermione quickly tried to cover herself with her bathrobe. "Don't you know how to knock? I would have expected a MALFOY to at least have courtesy."  
  
Hermione turned her heel and made her way back to the dining room determined to finish her breakfast. She motioned Draco to follow her.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me if I catch you nearly naked Granger!" argued Draco as he followed her to the dining room.  
  
"You could have at least warned me!" said Hermione as she grabbed her toast biting savagely into it. She offered the other toast to Draco and sat down noisily.  
  
"Let me see," Draco took out a piece of paper from his jacket and read with a sing-song Hermione-like voice. "Malfoy, just received the letter from the show. DROP by my apartment ASAP. Have to talk. HGranger." He then turned to Hermione innocently and added sarcastically "Just following instructions Darling."  
  
"I didn't mean DROP in – ," Hermione scoffed. "Oh, whatever! I won't waste my time arguing here!" She reached for an envelope lying on the dining table and handed it to Draco. "You can read it in the living room if you want. I'll follow in a sec."  
  
Hermione started clearing the plates and noticed Draco standing still by the door. "Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I want the toast." said Draco matter-of-factly reaching for the piece of bread and immediately taking in a large chunk.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"What?" reasoned Draco wearing a caught-in-the-act look. "I didn't have breakfast, okay?" He then made an about face and left Hermione in the dining room rolling her eyes.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione emerged into the living room wearing a pink tee shirt and short shorts. She discovered Draco sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the table reading the letter silently. Draco looked up when she entered and his eyes lingered on her long legs. He gave a shrug and continued reading.  
  
****

**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
CONGRATULATIONS!**

** You two have been selected to participate in the Hottest Reality TV Show in the country COUPLES THRESHOLD.**

** Attached herein are the TERMS AND CONDITIONS for the competition and the SCHEDULE OF ACTIVITIES.**

** We are greatly honored to have you on our show. The whole THRESHOLD Staff is looking forward to be working with you.  
  
We hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Damian Bodan  
Threshold Executive Producer  
  
** Draco turned to the next page and continued reading.  
  
****

**TERMS AND CONDITIONS:  
  
1. Competitors must be real life couples, between ages 20-35 with able bodies and minds.**

Draco grunted and turned to Hermione. "Real life couples? Yeah right!"  
  
**2. Competitors must complete the challenges of the competitions in whatever way they deem possible.**

"Does this mean we can use magic?" said Draco grinning. "We're sure to have the money without any effort!"  
  
"These are Muggles!" said Hermione irritatingly as she sat down on the opposite couch. "Honestly, Malfoy, I think you'd have half the brain!"  
  
**3. A fine of 2,500 pounds will be required if ever a competitor eliminates his or herself from the competition without valid reasons.**

"That's stupid!" said Draco as he read on.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just read and comment later, will you?!"  
  
**4. Competitors aren't allowed to bring telecommunication devices such as cellular phones, beepers, pagers, PDAs and Computers connected to internet or email.  
Draco looked up at Hermione wearing a curious look on his face. "Cellular phones?"  
  
** "Telecommunication devices Muggles use." Hermione said quickly, annoyed that Draco was still asking questions when she specifically told him not to yet.  
  
Draco scoffed, understanding dawning on his face "Like I need those things! My owl is all I need and I'm fine!"  
  
**5. Expenses such as Housing, Food and Transportation will be covered by the THRESHOLD Management. Other expenditures will solely be the competitor's responsibility.**

"Oh yeah! All these, for free! That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
**6. Cash and Secret Prizes will be delivered to the winners by 2 of the Threshold representatives a day after the airing of last episode of the show. Stunts and Fellow competitors will be revealed on the day the competition is to be held. There will be 3 groups, with seven couples each. Competitors must first beat the other 6 opponents to advance to the final competition where the winners of the 3 groups will compete for the 1,000,000 pounds.  
  
** Draco's eyes widened as he read the last part of rule number 8. "1,000,000 pounds," Draco looked up and focused on Hermione. "Do you know what I can do with that?"  
  
"500,000 pounds," corrected Hermione. "We're splitting the money, in case you forgot."  
  
Draco glowered at Hermione but didn't say anything. Instead, he again turned his attention back to the paper and started reading.  
  
**7. There will be cameras following you for the length of the competition. Hidden cameras will also be situated in your hotel rooms.  
  
For any questions, you may call (555) THRESHOLD or 555-847374653.  
"Hidden cameras? Would they be watching us?" Draco said, worry evident in his voice. "You mean we can't do magic inside?"  
  
** "Relax! I got it all worked out. I'll place a simple Magic Blinding Spell on the camera. Anything magic will not be shown. The cameras will only see what I want it to see.  
  
Draco looked relieved and turned to the next page.

**SCHEDULE OF ACTIVITIES:  
  
Sept. 1 – Arrive at the England International Airport no later than 10 am. Your flight to Andalucia, Spain is expected to leave at exactly 11:15 am aboard Spanish Airlines Flight RM-526. Tickets will be sent to you 2-3 days from now. Be sure to bring your Identification Cards, Passports, light clothing and lots of BATHING SUITS.  
  
A group of Threshold Representatives will be fetching you from Spain International Airport at 3:30 pm and bring you straight to your Hotel where you should proceed to the Front Desk and register with the password Zucchini. They will bring you to Room 837 where you will have the rest of the night off. You can order Room Service for dinner. You will be permitted to stay at the hotel for a maximum of 2 ½ weeks or until you are eliminated from the competition.  
  
** "Nice! Spain! I've never been there. This will be my first time!" said Draco smiling at Hermione. "Aren't you pleased you're going to see me in my bathing suit?"  
  
Hermione looked repulsed and glared at Draco. "Believe me Malfoy, you in your bathing suit isn't something I look forward to."  
  
**Sept. 2 – First day of competition. A group of Threshold Representatives will meet you at the Hotel Dining Area for breakfast at 8:30 am. At 10 pm you will be brought to the location of the competition where you will compete with 6 other couples. After competing, you will be escorted back to the hotel and you will have the rest of the day off.  
  
Sept 3, 4, 5 and 6 (unimportant if eliminated)  
  
Same as above  
  
Sept. 7 – Day Off. The winning couple will enjoy a surprise activity.  
  
Sept. 8 – First day of the Finals Competition. Same as Sept. 2 except the winning couple will be now competing with 2 other couples for the â‚¤1,000,000 prize.  
  
Sept. 9, 10, 11 – Competition for Prizes.  
  
Sept. 12 – Final Stunt. Winner wins 1,000,000 pounds.  
  
Sept. 13-15 – The 3 couple participants of the Final Competition are allowed to roam around Andalucia or do whatever they want.  
  
Sept. 16 – The Threshold Representatives will meet you in the Hotel Lobby at 8:30 am to escort you to Spain International Airport where you will take your flight back to England aboard British Airlines flight RA-342 at exactly 11:15 am.  
  
A group of Threshold representatives then will meet you at the England International Airport at around 3:30 pm and bring you to your respective addresses.  
  
We greatly appreciate your participation in our show. We hope your stay with us will be fruitful and full of prizes. Enjoy and Good Luck!  
  
** "This is too much information! They probably mapped out the whole thing for us!" said Draco as he laid the letter on the table.  
  
"That is exactly what they are doing," said Hermione reaching for the letter and placing it back in the envelope. "they want us to be aware of what we're getting ourselves into."  
  
"Very well, since you're the smart one, AND the mudblood, I'll leave everything to you." said Draco standing up. "I'll see you in the airport."  
  
"No, we have to arrive together," protested Hermione. "to ward off suspicion. You know?"  
  
"Right, right! I'll meet you here then. 9 am?"  
  
"Make it 8. We got to be there before 10."  
  
"8? You're cra - ," Draco stopped in mid sentence. "Whatever. Owl me if anything changes." Draco straightened his back and prepared to disapparate.  
  
"Did you tell your girlfriend about IT already? I can explain our, errr, the situation we're in."  
  
Upon hearing these words, Draco stiffened and stared long and hard at Hermione. She was staring at the ground looking extremely uncomfortable, as if she dreaded something. As much as she wanted THE adventure, she didn't want to ruin anybody's relationship.  
  
"Don't worry about Cornelia. She said I could take as long as I wanted. She didn't even ask what show or who I'm going with," Draco's gaze softened and he dropped his eyes to the ground. "it's as if she didn't care."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes and looked at Draco. He had a pained expression on his face. She didn't know if she should pity him or be glad that he got what he deserved.  
  
Draco then met her eyes and they gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Draco's eyes flashed and a look of defiance crossed on his face.  
  
"Of course, it's none of your business, is it? Anything else?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
Without a word, Draco started disapparating. It was then that Hermione remembered one last thing.  
  
"Remember to - ," Her words fell on deaf ears as Draco vanished into thin air. "bring Muggle money."

**---------------------  
  
Darkening Sky –** I'm ecstatic you think this fic is cool...I do hope it will live up to your expectations when I'm done with it... I pretty have it all mapped out already though... Thanks a LOT!  
  
**Hime Shinidama no Megami –** So nice to know that I'm not alone... at least there are people out there who don't get out like me... hehehe... AND WE'RE STILL SANE!!! Hope you enjoy this! Malfoy's girlfriend, I made her up but she'll be important later. Thanks a bunch for the review!!! And you updated already! I'll check it out later!  
  
**kawaii&crazy –** Here it is!!! Thanks for your review!!! Hope you like it!  
  
**MissMione –** Though I'm dying to tell you how it will end up, I better keep my mouth shut first... LOL... But there will be drama, I assure you!!! Hehehe... Thanks for the review!!! I appreciate it!  
  
**RedWitch1 –** THANKS A MILLION for saying something about the armpits and the birthmark... MY brother was saying it wasn't funny at all... lol... at least you get me, we have the same humor!!! Appreciate your review!!!


	4. The Trip

**Quick Note**: Sorry took too long!!!! Wouldn't happen again if I could help it! Just realized that when internet is taken away from you, you seem to need it more. Gaaaah!!!! Next chapter would be the actual competition… Oooh! I'm so excited!!! Yippeee!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

--------------

**Chapter 4: The Trip  
**  
"Where in Merlin's name is he?" screamed Hermione pacing back and forth in the middle of her living room. She frantically glanced at her grandfather's clock and stomped her foot.  
  
It was already 9:15 am and Draco was nowhere to be found. Hermione tried to contact him in the Malfoy Manor and owl him but still no answer. She was getting worried and was on the verge of tearing her hair out when suddenly, she heard a crash in her fireplace. Hermione rushed to the source of the sound and found Draco sprawled on the floor with 7 big luggages.  
  
"Goodness Malfoy! Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!" said Hermione in one breath, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know I'm behind schedule! Live with it! I realized too late that I can't apparate with so many luggages! Merlin knows where the hell I've been!" Draco stood up and straightened his bags.  
  
"What is all these?" questioned Hermione motioning at the bags at Draco's feet. She quickly turned around and walked across the room picking up her stroller and shoulder bag. "It's only two weeks!" Hermione grabbed 3 of Draco's bags which were extremely light for their size, made her way to the fireplace and continued "Well, come on, what are you standing there for? We're going to be late!"  
  
Draco stood rooted at his spot dumbstruck. He didn't know Hermione was such a control freak. "Won't we take the muggle things you ride on, Abs they are called right?"  
  
"Surely Malfoy! Do you really think that we can take a CAB with all these luggage without being late?" Hermione entered the large fireplace and looked straight at Draco. "Well, squeeze in,"   
  
Noticing a protest forming on Draco's mouth, she continued "And don't you 'But Granger' or Mudblood me. There's this place I know, a 5 minute walk from the airport. No one lives there anymore. We could floo there with no problems."  
  
Draco closed his mouth and crammed himself in the fireplace obediently. In moments, he found himself being enveloped in green light, nausea overcoming him. He was swirling and swirling until they reached a ransacked place without any people. Exactly as Hermione described.   
  
"Ewww!" shrieked Draco.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and turned slowly to Draco. The anger in her eyes diminished as she caught sight of him and she suddenly burst out laughing. She transfigured 2 scuttling black rats into bag carts and started stacking Draco's bags into the carts.   
  
"Scared of rats Malfoy?" said Hermione teasingly. "Funny. I could swear ferrets were related to rats in some way!"  
  
She grabbed one of the pushcarts and turned toward the door. Draco, taking the other pushcart that Hermione shoved at him only scowled at her and refused to move. "Get a grip Malfoy, I was only joking!"  
  
Hermione made her way out of the dilapidated apartment and glanced behind her. Draco, terrified of rats was kicking the things away. He practically ran towards the door and quickly closed the door behind him.  
  
Draco and Hermione arrived at the England International Airport 25 minutes before 10 am. They handed in their tickets and took their boarding passes. Draco insisted on sitting by the window reasoning that he needed to see the clouds.   
  
As they waited for their plane to start boarding, Draco took out a book from one of his bags and started reading. Hermione noticed that it was titled Potions for Terminal Illnesses. Pushing it out of her mind, she pulled out her own book and started reading herself.  
  
The trip to Andalucia, Spain was peaceful and quiet. Draco was keeping to himself and Hermione was more than happy he was doing so. She decided they would just discuss the more important parts of the Reality Show when they get to their destination.   
  
All of a sudden, a voice came out from an overhead speaker. "Attention all passengers, since we have one hour more until we reach Andalucia, we would like to conduct a small game to kill some time. For a prize, we are giving 3 of these hand painted shirts. The game is easy, I am going to ask 3 questions, and the first person who gets the right answer for each question will win."  
  
Hermione straightened up in her seat. She was determined to win one of those hand painted t-shirts. It had intricate designs and perfect for the beach.   
  
"Okay, since all of you are tourists visiting Andalucia, tell me 3 things that Andalucia is famous for."  
  
Hermione quickly raised her hands forcing the flight attendant to come near her.  
  
"Granger, I'm surprised! Do you really fancy that cheap t-shirt?" said Draco not looking up from his book.   
  
Hermione slowly lowered her hand and glared at Draco. "You know what, you should really get a life."  
  
"Oh please Granger, I – ,"  
  
"You should really stop calling me Granger you know, how can we pass as a couple if you keep calling me by my family name?" whispered Hermione cutting Draco off. "At least call me by my first name."  
  
Draco lowered his book and glared at Hermione. "How bout you just call me Malfoy and I just call you Granger. It's much more comfortable that way."  
  
"How bout I just call you git or ferret-face," fumed Hermione angrily. "it's no use talking to you, you're so stubborn! Even more than Harry and Ron!"  
  
As Hermione said that, she heard loud clapping and the stewardess congratulating a certain Harry in the airplane. What a weird coincidence! Hermione suddenly heard a giggle that sounded just like Ginny's. She shook her head, she was really losing it. Hermione decided she had to contact her friends soon. It's been a long time since she heard from them! They may be a pain sometimes, but they definitely were a lot better than Draco Malfoy!  
  
"No need to compare me with them," said Draco raising his hand in mock defeat. "at least I'm not a mudblood!"  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione lifted her hand to give Draco a good slap in the face but instinctively voted against it. No need for violence, she thought. After all, there was a lot of time to do that in the next 2 weeks.  
  
The rest of the flight to Andalucia, Spain was without any incident. Draco concentrated on his book and Hermione did the same too.  
  
They met the said Threshold Representatives in the airport and showed them their respective identification cards. In an hour and a half, Draco and Hermione found themselves standing in front of a majestic hotel that had a huge fountain with cherubims and seraphims pushing water out of their mouths.  
  
Hermione then proceeded to the Front Desk of the hotel and said the password as stated in their letter. Draco however, stood rooted near the front doors filled with awe.  
  
In minutes, a bellboy reached for their bags and led Hermione to their room. Hermione had to shout Draco's name for him to get out of his silly trance.   
  
As they reached Room 837, Hermione muttered her thanks to the bellboy and gave him his tip. She quietly closed the door behind her and found Draco sitting quietly at the edge of the bed. Hermione approached the bed and sat down. This day has been really hectic!   
  
Draco and Hermione simultaneously lied down not minding each other, too tired to even think, or eat.  
  
The 2 slept peacefully savoring the softness of their mattress and dreaming wonderful things. Hermione was dreaming she was battling an evil death eater while Draco was dreaming he was an international Quidditch player. Both had smiles on their faces, cuddling their cheeks against their pillows. Little did they know, those dreams would be rudely interrupted in the morning by each other's screams.

-------------------------  
  
Special thanks to **Darkening Sky, Hime Shinidama no Megami** and **RikkuFinal Fantasy** for reviewing. I appreciate it so much.


	5. Swimming for the Flag

**Quick Note**: OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!! I am absolutely horrified at myself. I won't be surprised if nobody would read this story anymore. I'm so sorry I took too long. Honestly!!! But for real, I won't do this again. I promise promise. Anyways, this chapter is where their so called adventure starts… Yipppeee!!! Hope you like this chapter! Please do review! Take Care always and God bless!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 5: Swimming for the Flag  
**  
"Aaaaah!!!!" screamed Hermione as she found herself entangled with a sleeping Draco who had his hand around her waist.  
  
"Aaaaah!!!" countered Draco instantly removing his hand as if he was burned.  
  
In seconds, Draco and Hermione scrambled out of bed drawing their wands against each other. Shock registered all over their faces. Both were searching their brains for a hint of what happened the previous night.  
  
Hermione was the first to come to her senses. Collecting her thoughts, she lowered her wand and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on the day before. She must have fallen asleep as soon as she sat on the bed. Hermione mentally slapped herself; she can't believe she forgot Draco was with her all the time.  
  
"What did you do to me?" cried Draco checking his body for broken bones or bruises.  
  
Hermione stared at him disgusted. "Oh please, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione's glance strayed towards the digital alarm clock propped on the table and suddenly her eyes widened in alarm, "Oh crap!"  
  
Hermione quickly hurried toward the bathroom and called out to Draco. "We have to be ready in an hour! Hurry!"  
  
She disappeared behind the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah! And I'm supposed to take a bath where?" whispered Draco scowling at the bathroom's closed door.  
  
In 20 minutes, Hermione was ready to go. She quickly cast a Magic Blinding Spell on the 'hidden cameras' and transfigured the Queen sized bed Draco and she shared into 2 single beds.  
  
10 minutes later, Draco breezed out of the bathroom also ready to go. They had 15 minutes to spare before 8:30.  
  
"Shall we go down already?" asked Draco glancing at Hermione. He was standing in front of the mirror, putting his finishing gel touches on his hair.  
  
"We still have 15 minutes until we have to meet them." Hermione said pushing Draco away from the mirror and immediately turning 360 degrees to check her outfit.  
  
Draco gave her a fierce look and growled, "I'm starving! Don't think I can wait any longer." He proceeded to the door and made his way to the dining area leaving Hermione by herself.  
  
At the Dining Area, Hermione was taken aback when she saw the Threshold Representative already waiting for them. She gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement and advanced to the table where Draco was seated.  
  
Draco was already wolfing down on his bacon, eggs and bread when Hermione sat down. She gave out a loud sigh and started picking on her food as well. She didn't know she was also starving until the food touched her mouth. In minutes, Draco and she were staring at empty plates, rubbing their stomachs, giving each other satisfied smiles.  
  
Taking his cue, the representative approached the pair and led them to a waiting limousine outside the hotel. "My name is Damian Antonelli and I am the one in-charge of your stay here. If you need anything, ask for me alright?"  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded and at once, they were sitting comfortable inside the limousine. They were now driving down to the location of their first stunt. Hermione knew better than to ask where, she just kept quiet, momentarily checking on Draco who was curiously staring out the window and occasionally fumbling with the funny buttons in the limousine.  
  
In an hour, the limousine arrived at a huge forgotten building with chapped paint. They stopped in front of a closed gray gate. Damian led the pair inside ordering them to minimize their voices.  
  
The inside of the building was dark and moist. Damian had to hold a flashlight to guide their way through. He led them deeper and deeper into the building, and Hermione, feeling uncomfortable by the minute, reached on to Draco's arm. Draco glared at her and rudely shook her hand loose.  
  
"Kinda reminds you of our Potion's classroom eh?" said Draco guiltily trying to make conversation.  
  
Hermione, offended by Draco's rudeness just shrugged and focused her eyes on the moving figure that was Damian.  
  
Suddenly, Damian stopped. "Stay here, don't move and don't talk! Good luck." He turned to where they came from and disappeared in seconds.  
  
Hermione stood frozen in her spot. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. She glanced at Draco hoping for reassurance but instead got a clueless expression. Hermione began to question her judgment. This probably wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
Hermione was torturing herself with her bizarre thoughts when suddenly a blinding light shone overhead. Draco and Hermione quickly shielded their eyes and strained to look around them.  
  
They were standing in the middle of a large room with a swimming pool and a large contraption to its side. Meters away, there were 6 other couples also surveying the area. They were the competition.  
  
"Welcome to Couples Threshold!" boomed a voice coming out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione turned her eyes toward the sound and saw the most gorgeous guy smiling at them. He was clutching a microphone in his right hand.  
  
A few feet away, there was a cameraman following him. This was IT.  
  
"May I request all 7 couples to please come forward."  
  
7 pairs immediately made their way toward the gorgeous man mutely forming a line. As if on cue, 7 cameras started filming away. The 7 couples looked questioningly at each other, all baffled by the sudden change around them.  
  
"I am Jonah Marcella. Again Welcome! Today is the first day of Competition." Jonah stopped and eyed each of the contestants. "But first, let's get to know the contestants first!"  
  
Jonah turned to the camera and motioned for it to focus on the leftmost couple. "Karl Vatrini, Tanya Fearsome."  
  
12 heads turned to where Jonah was pointing and saw a very mismatched couple. The guy was a tall red head with tattoos all over his body while the girl was a bit on the dorky side, wearing eyeglasses and her Sunday's best.  
  
Draco stifled a laugh.  
  
Jonah starting pointing each one out. There was Brian and Fiona, Wade and Joanne, Marty and Darla, Lance and Noella, and Adrian and Georgia. Draco and Hermione struggled to remember all the names smiling briefly as Jonah introduced them to the camera.  
  
Hermione noticed the girl named Fiona was staring daggers at her. When she caught her eye, she quickly turned away and smiled sarcastically. Draco on the other hand was focusing his attention on Tanya, the dorky girl. There was something vaguely familiar about her.  
  
"The first stunt ladies and gentlemen, is a physical stunt! Couples, turn your attention toward the swimming pool." All 14 heads turned to where Jonah was directing. "One of you must climb that rope ladder toward the wooden plank suspended 30 ft. off the ground. Then, you'll have to cross that narrow plank and slide through the plastic tube to the water on its end. You then dive toward the oyster shell submerged on the bottom of the pool. Inside that oyster shell, are a set of keys. After retrieving the set of keys, you swim to the direction of your partner who is locked inside a cage. You have to free your partner and both of you swim across the pool to the Yellow Threshold Flag to stop the time," Jonah paused. "Any questions?"  
  
Jonah looked around. "The winner will be awarded a 1 week all expense paid vacation to HAWAII." Jonah stressed the word 'Hawaii' to spark enthusiasm. "However, the couple with the slowest time will have to go home… And, with all that said, Brian and Fiona, you're up first! Who's going to get locked up and who's going through all the mumbo jumbo?"  
  
Hermione looked on as Fiona flirtingly raised her hand to indicate she was the one getting locked up. Fiona quickly stripped into her bathing suit and looking back long enough to smile lightly at Draco. When Fiona caught sight of Hermione watching her, she flashed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Ooooh, I think you got an admirer Malfoy. She's gone puppy dog eyes since she saw you." said Hermione understanding dawning on her face.  
  
"What in Merlin's name – ," whispered Draco irritatingly brushing Hermione off. He was busy calculating the time it would take him to do the stunt.  
  
"In 3, 2, 1. GO!" bellowed Jonah. Instantly, Brian scrambled through the rope ladder and unto the wooden plank. In seconds, he splashed through the water and started fumbling with the oyster shell. He quickly swam towards a screaming Fiona who said nothing but "Faster honey! GO!"  
  
Brian had trouble finding the right key for the lock of the cage which frustrated Fiona. "Damn it! Faster!" screamed Fiona.  
  
After about 20 seconds, Brian successfully opened the cage and they both swam toward the Yellow Flag across the pool.  
  
"Time!" shouted Jonah. "1 minute and 58 seconds! Not a very good time if I may say so."  
  
Fiona flashed Brian a death glare and both returned to the waiting area where 6 couples whooped and congratulated them.  
  
"What do you think of their performance Draco?" asked Jonah as he joined them.  
  
"I thought it was a total waste of time!" answered Draco smiling threateningly.  
  
Fiona gasped and turned her attention to Hermione who was quietly smiling. She gave her the finger and mouthed. "Bich!"  
  
Hermione seethed with anger. What was the problem of this girl? Blinded by rage, she didn't notice that Karl and Tanya completed the stunt with "1 minute and 23 seconds,"; Wade who had trouble swimming, gained a smack on the head from his girlfriend Joanne and a time of "2 minutes and 2 seconds,"; Lance and Noella, "1 minute and 33 seconds,"; Adrian and Georgia, "1 minute and 57 seconds."  
  
"Draco, Hermione, you're up next!" Jonah called waving them toward him. "So, how long have you been dating?" asked Jonah as they approached nearer.  
  
"1 year."  
  
"2 years."  
  
Draco and Hermione said simultaneously. Jonah looked at them amused. Catching herself, Hermione jabbed Draco's ribs and immediately made an attempt to cover up.  
  
"1 year and 10 months to be exact. It's our anniversary in 2 months."  
  
Jonah smiled and turned to Draco. "Took a beating to the ribs eh? That's what you get when you don't remember." He winked at Draco and gave out a loud laugh. "Places everyone!"  
  
Hermione proceeded toward the cage while Draco stationed himself beside the rope ladder, still scowling as he remembered Jonah's words.  
  
"Good luck Draco!" Hermione called from across the pool.  
  
"Ready, Get set, GO!"  
  
In a flash, Draco effortlessly climbed the rope ladder and swept through the wooden plank. He slid down the plastic tube and dove toward the oyster shell without even taking a deep breath. He retrieved the keys and swam quickly towards Hermione.  
  
He's good, Hermione thought. She gave herself a mental note to ask him what he does for exercise.  
  
As Draco went up to Hermione's cage, Hermione noticed he was having problems opening the lock.  
  
"You're putting it the wrong way! Invert it!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood!" barked Draco. "Can't you see I'm concentrating here?"  
  
In a distance, Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Fine, ferret-face! If you want to lose this competition and get eliminated - ," Hermione said crossing her arms in annoyance.  
  
Hermione's words seemed to strike a nerve because Draco immediately inverted the key and luckily opened the cage. He didn't even wait for Hermione. Draco started swimming toward the flag with Hermione trailing after him. Fortunately, Hermione was a gifted swimmer. Half a second later, she was beside Draco swimming toward the flag. She grabbed the yellow flag and in a distance heard a muffled "TIME!"  
  
"1 minute and 18 seconds! Impressive!" exclaimed Jonah.  
  
Draco shot his hand into the air. "Try and Beat that!"  
  
"Easy Malfoy, there's still Marty and Darla who's determined to beat you." said Jonah turning to a blond couple marching away toward the starting position.  
  
"Do you always talk to each other like THAT?" asked Jonah curiously eyeing Draco and Hermione as they got out of the pool.  
  
"What? Call each other names? Yep, it talks some sense into her. Right Bushhead?" said Draco putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders ruffling her hair.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, loosened herself from Draco's embrace and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
Jonah laughed at the sight of them. "Aww, lover's quarrel! You'll be having problems tonight Draco!"  
  
Draco's face screwed up. He glared at Hermione and tried to intimidate her with his eyes. A silent battle of the wills ensued.  
  
Jonah, feeling uncomfortable at their silent display of hatred, turned his attention to Marty and Darla. "And last, but certainly not the least! Marty and Darla, you have to beat Draco and Hermione's time of 1 minute and 18 seconds to win the Hawaiian trip. In 3, 2, 1. GO!"  
  
Hermione felt her heart beating faster and faster by the second. All fury towards Draco was lost as she watched Marty rushing toward Darla. She quickly glanced at Draco and saw that the anger he had in his eyes moments ago changed to a look of anticipation.  
  
As Marty pulled down the flag, Hermione was holding her breath and unknowingly crossing her fingers. She wanted this trip to Hawaii!  
  
"Time!" yelled Jonah.  
  
All waited patiently as Marty and Darla returned to the waiting area. Jonah refused to tell their time until all were gathered together.  
  
"And their time is," Jonah eyed Draco and Hermione. "1 minute and 20 seconds!"  
  
Hermione started jumping like crazy and instinctively threw her hands around a shocked Draco.  
  
"A 2 second win! You guys are off to HAWAII" stated Jonah. "Geez, show some emotion Draco!"  
  
At Jonah's prodding, Draco sarcastically started synchronizing his jumps with an ecstatic Hermione. After a few moments, he shot Jonah an 'are-you-satisfied-look' and turned away.  
  
Jonah clapped his hand. "Unfortunately for you, Wade and Joanne, you're quest for the Million Pounds ends here. It was nice having you... To the 6 other couples, see you all tomorrow! Enjoy the rest of the day."  
  
The 6 remaining couples shook Wade and Joanne's hands taking after Jonah and started making their way out the building.  
  
"We're going to HAWAII," chanted Hermione as she and Draco made their way to the waiting limousine.  
  
"Mud blood, you won't be so lucky next time." sneered Fiona out of nowhere, attracting heads toward her direction.  
  
"That's Hermione to you, Medusa." corrected Hermione. She knew Fiona had no idea what mudblood actually meant so Hermione just let her little comment slide.  
  
"Says who? Even you're boyfriend doesn't call you by your own name! So why should I? If I didn't know better, you just bribed him to join this competition with you!" answered Fiona a few feet away.  
  
Hermione immediately shot Draco a 'how-could-you-call-me-a-mudblood-in-front-of-them' and 'i-told-you-we-shouldn't-call-each-other-names' glare.  
  
"No one calls her names, except me!" called Draco to Fiona drawing the attention to himself. "Anyone who dares, I will skin alive."  
  
Draco said this with so much menace in his voice; it sent chills down Hermione's spine. "I suggest you watch your back," continued Draco still glaring at Fiona. "and your front."  
  
Fiona caught her breath visibly shaken. She scrambled toward their waiting limousine and entered without any more ruckuses.  
  
"Hmmm, I am impressed." whispered Hermione to herself as she made her way to their waiting limousine. Draco was trailing behind her still wearing a scowl. How many times did Hermione say she was impressed by Draco, Three? Interesting.  
  
After an hour, Draco and Hermione arrived into their room and sat down on their beds. The trip back to the hotel was eerie and quiet. Hermione had to look up several times to make sure she wasn't alone inside the limousine.  
  
Draco broke the silence. "You're right; we probably should stop calling each other names."  
  
"Finally, sense comes barging into your brain!" answered Hermione avoiding Draco's face.  
  
"Hey come on, work with me here! I am trying, am I not?" Draco said kindly which was way too weird for Hermione. She looked up. "How about I call you HG?"  
  
"Gee, great idea, and that happens to be what…. my INITIALS!!!!" said Hermione irritatingly.  
  
"It's just that I feel uncomfortable calling you Herm - , uhhhm, by your first name."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrows. This explanation better be good.  
  
"It's a Slytherin thing, you know?"  
  
Hermione gave out a loud sigh. "Gryffindor, Slytherin, what difference does it have?"  
  
"It's just - , uhmmm," Draco suddenly lost his kind voice. "Take it or leave it."  
  
Draco really has to sort out his priorities, he is way confused! Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Fine, HG it is, I call you Draco. Isn't hard enough." She stood up and proceeded to the door. "I'm taking a walk."  
  
Hermione quickly left, leaving Draco gawking at her withdrawing back.  
  
5 Hours later, Hermione emerged from her 'Andalucia tour' discovering an already sleeping Draco. She collapsed into her bed thinking about the events of the afternoon. Andalucia is such a beautiful place; however, it would have been more beautiful if she had someone to share it with. She glanced at Draco's sleeping form. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was stuck with a disturbed, self-involved, narrow minded Malfoy. Hermione stood up and changed to her nightgown. In minutes, Hermione crept to her bed and lost herself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**RikkuFinal Fantasy** - Hiya!!!! I'm so so sorry for taking so long! I reaaaaally appreciate your review. You're such a great reviewer! Thanks!  
  
**Mariko** – Thank you so so much for your review. I really appreciate it a lot!!! Hope you like this chapter and still think it's a great story.  
  
**Callie** – My gosh! You really think Harry and Ginny are there??? How did you know how my mind works??? Are you my long lost twin? LOL… Hope you review again… Thanks so much!  
  
**Fairy Lights** – I love love your username!!! J Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it! You boost up my self confidence a lot! 


	6. Fish Eyes and Pig Parts

**Quick Note:** Yippeee!!! I updated sooner than last time!!! I'm so happy!!! However, I noticed that some parts of the previous chapters were poorly written… So I guess I'd edit them soon if I have time… But then, the thought won't change at all so if you don't want to read the changes, that's fine… Please please review… I know my writing needs improvement. Point out my mistakes if you want… So there! Thanks for reading this chapter and take care always.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Need I repeat this over and over and over????  
  
-----  
  
**Chapter 6: Fish Eyes and Pig Parts**  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a trail of green sparks shot from an unidentified person's wand toward Draco.  
  
"Noooooo!" screamed Draco standing straight up from his bed. Draco noticed his blankets strewn around his bed and his body drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"Only a dream," sighed Draco wiping his forehead. "just a dream." he repeated trying to convince himself.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud knock came from the door. Draco jumped up at the sound and carefully squealed "Who's there?"  
  
"Sir, the bellboy sir!" the voice called. "A certain Damian Antonelli is expecting you in the Dining Area. He says it's already 8:45 in the morning."  
  
Damian Antonelli? Who's Damian Antonelli? Immediately, Draco's thoughts came rushing back. "Tell him we'll be right there."  
  
Draco snapped into attention and quickly grabbed his clothes. "Granger, we're late!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's already 8:45, we're late!" repeated Draco.  
  
At those words, Hermione instantly stood up and made her way straight into the bathroom.  
  
"NO!" cried Draco. "There's no more time! Just put on anything! We have to get out of here!"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely and grabbed her skimpy violet bikini, baby tee, and shorts from the dresser. She made her way towards the bathroom calling out "I'm changing inside."  
  
Draco, in his panic, tore out his sleeping garments right there and then forgetting that there were hidden cameras around him. He changed into his shirt and shorts and rapped on the bathroom door. "Faster!"  
  
In 5 minutes, Draco and Hermione were rushing toward the Dining Area looking haggard and messy.  
  
"Let's go," was all Hermione could say as they reached Damian Antonelli.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Damian asked motioning to the buffet of food.  
  
Hermione immediately stretched out her hand and retrieved 4 pieces of toast and 2 cartons of milk. She handed them to Draco leaving the milk for herself and said. "We're eating in the car."  
  
In an hour and a half as Hermione's stomach was doing flip flops, the limousine halted near the pier. In the distance, there stood a rundown lighthouse where Damian led them.  
  
As they entered the lighthouse in silence, cameramen began flocking towards them flashing bright lights in Draco and Hermione's eyes.  
  
In the middle of the room, Draco and Hermione found a long glass tub fit for a 7'4" obese man. It was THAT big.  
  
Hermione and Draco acknowledged the other 4 couples to their right, ignoring Brian and Fiona completely.  
  
"Welcome to your second stunt," said Jonah from under the lights. Hermione strained her eyes to get a good look at him as he continued, "This is a battle of the stomachs."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh great! Just perfect!"  
  
"Today, the winning couple will win 10,000 pounds!" continued Jonah.  
  
At these words, Draco straightened his shoulders, gave a whoop and listened eagerly.  
  
"Your stunt involves," Jonah turned his eyes toward the huge glass tub and out of nowhere, 2 men went into view carrying 2 glass bowls each filled with fish eyes and pig parts. "these."  
  
Draco's enthusiasm left him as he saw the disgusting things being brought to them. Hermione nearly hurled at the sight.  
  
"The man or the woman, depending on the couple's choice must dig through a tub full of pig parts for 6 of these fish eyes. He or she then hands the eyes to their partners AND the partner must EAT it. As soon as the partner consumes 6 fish eyes, the timer stops. Unfortunately, just like yesterday, the couple with the slowest time has to go home."  
  
Instantly, groans were heard all around the room.  
  
"Cheer up! Can't you guys hear the call of 10,000 pounds?" Jonah said cheerily. "Marty and Darla, you're up first!"  
  
Immediately, Draco turned to Hermione. "Okay Granger, you eat the eyes, I dig through those," he looked at the pig parts and stuck out his tongue. "things."  
  
"Are you mad? NO, NO, NO, NO!" said Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"HG," remembered Draco. "10,000 pounds! Think about it! We can't quit now!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Hermione looked sick. "I wish I didn't drink that carton of milk!"  
  
"How bout we toss a coin?" said Draco reaching for a Knut in his pocket. "We can't lose now, we need the money."  
  
"We need the mon - ?, " Hermione raised her eyebrows. Was Draco giving this stunt so much importance because of the money?  
  
"Goblins or Ghost?" rushed Draco.  
  
"Ghost." said Hermione. She never thought Draco could be a control freak when he needed to be.  
  
"The one that turns up gets the fish eyes okay?" gushed Draco. He quickly flipped the coin into the air. Both watched as the coin did somersaults and landed unto the ground.  
  
"Ghost." stated Draco blandly. "See, those eyes are meant for you!" He said obviously trying to hide a smile, happy he didn't have to eat anything.  
  
Hermione looked sicker than before. She was dreading their turn.  
  
"Think about it this way, that," Draco motioned at the tub where Adrian and Georgia were performing their stunt. "is a one time thing. If we do well, we have 10,000 pounds..." Draco patted her back, "At least you didn't have to endure my mother's cooking all your life."  
  
Hermione was stomped! Was Draco trying to comfort her? "At least your mother's cooking is COOKED!" Hermione looked like she wanted to cry. "Now, I have to floss forever! My mom would be horrified if she knew what I'm stuffing into my mouth!  
  
"Trust me HG, those eyes would be way better than my mother's bat wings and poison ivy." Draco gave her another light pat on the back. "Besides, it's not like swimming in PIG PARTS is my idea of fun. Think what the Black and Malfoy Family would say? My father would turn in his grave." Draco smiled as if the thought pleased him.  
  
Hermione had to laugh. Draco's father Lucius would be horror-struck; possibly he would have the same reaction her mother would give her. However, Draco was lucky his father wasn't alive to see all this; her mother in the meantime was only a phone call away.  
  
Hermione shook the horrific thought out of her brain. "Fine!"  
  
"Draco and Hermione, you're up next!" called Jonah from the glass tub.  
  
Hermione shot Draco a you'll-pay-for-this glare and both approached the glass tub.  
  
"You'll have to beat Brian and Fiona's time of 1 minute and 34 seconds to win the 10,000 pounds. Who's going in the tub?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "I am." He then glanced at Hermione's sick face. "Do it… for the money."  
  
Draco entered the glass tub full of pig parts. Immediately, a disgusted look crossed his face. He turned his nose and shivered. "This is the most DISGUSTING thing!"  
  
"In 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
Draco started swimming through the pig parts occasionally cursing "Damn, this stinks." and "Crap, I think I swallowed something!"  
  
In 15 seconds, he snatched the first fish eye. "Eat up HG!"  
  
Hermione looked at the reviling eye and clamped her nose with her fingers. "MALFOY! You'll pay for this." She brought the eye to her mouth and made a gagging sound. She nearly puked, but Hermione forced the thing into her throat jumping as she did so.  
  
Draco then handed Hermione the second eye. "Call me Draco, HG!" Draco said as he dived for another fish eye. Again, Hermione agonizingly forced the thing into her mouth.  
  
They were approaching 1 minute and 2 seconds as Draco handed Hermione the 5th eye. "Just 2 more!"  
  
At this, Hermione couldn't take any more. She vomited and threw her guts out!  
  
"Time!" called Jonah. "Hermione, Hermione!" he shook his head. "Draco you may get out of there! Unfortunately, Hermione gagged."  
  
Jonah turned to Draco, "You better wish that Lance and Noella mess up because you surely are going home today."  
  
Draco growled, disappointment etched on his face! He glared at a now crying Hermione.  
  
"It was just too Gg-grr –," Hermione sniffed. "Gross."  
  
Draco ignored her and stared at Lance who was now giving Noella her first fish eye.  
  
Noella was acting exactly as Hermione was a while ago. She was shrieking and begging Lance for them to quit. However, even as she was saying this, she still forced the fish eye down her throat.  
  
"1 minute and 18 seconds!" called Jonah. Noella was stuffing the 4th fish eye into her mouth. "All you have to do is eat all 6 fish eyes and you'll send Draco and Hermione straight home!"  
  
Suddenly, Noella choked. The fish eye caught in her throat. She started making choking sounds. Lance, all of a sudden, climbed out of the glass tub and hit Noella hard on the back. He squeezed her stomach doing the Heimlich maneuver expertly. In seconds, the fish eye came wheezing out of her mouth.  
  
All 10 contestants, including Jonah stared in shock as Lance checked Noella, asking her repeatedly if she was okay.  
  
"Extraordinary Lance!" said Jonah as he regained his voice. "Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I am a nurse!" Lance said putting his arm protectively on Noella's shoulders. "I know, I know, we're going home." Lance said as he smiled affectionately at Noella giving her a peck on the forehead. "My baby was great anyway!" Lance hugged a crying Noella tightly.  
  
Hermione was touched. Sure, they advance to the next round but she'd rather go home now with a guy just like Lance than win the 1,000,000 pounds.  
  
"Dude, you ARE the MAN!" Jonah said clapping Lance on the shoulder. "Unfortunately, you also have to go home." Jonah shook Noella's hand saying "You have one helluva a guy right with you. Brian and Fiona, you win 10,000 pounds! Congratulations!"  
  
At this Fiona jumped high in the air! "Yes!" she hissed.  
  
"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!" called Jonah. "It was nice knowing you Lance and Noella!"  
  
The 5 remaining couples made their way out the lighthouse wiping the glob off their bodies and faces.  
  
"Lucky break Granger!" Fiona called. "You won't be so lucky tomorrow!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to call her that?" said Draco menacingly. He advanced toward Fiona and started muttering under his breath. "I'm a man of my word. I told you to watch your back and front and that's what you're supposed to be doing now."  
  
Fiona backed up frightened. Fortunately, Hermione stepped up. "Draco, don't mind her! She's just trying to shove it to our faces that they won 20,000 POUNDS because she was IN HER ELEMENT!"  
  
Draco's blazing eyes turned to amusement. "You're right HG, she IS proud that she can EAT 6 FISH EYEBALLS IN A HEARTBEAT!"  
  
Fiona's eyes shifted from fright to fury. "At least we won the money!"  
  
"Yeah, lucky for you, you're accustomed to eating gross things!" contradicted Hermione.  
  
Avoiding further confrontation, she slipped inside the waiting limousine and ignored Fiona's burst of anger.  
  
"You won't really jinx her right?" Hermione asked as the limousine made its way back to the hotel.  
  
"Are you kidding? I was just waiting for the right moment! Pity you had to stop me! I'm sick of living in a Muggle World. Really! Lucky I have my potions."  
  
"Potions? What potions?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Draco caught in the trap kept quiet. He ignored Hermione's musings their entire trip and pretended to sleep. As they arrived at their hotel room he immediately hogged the bathroom.  
  
"Hey!" protested Hermione.  
  
"You're not the one who had to swim in PIG PARTS right? I'm the one who stinks!" answered Draco disappearing behind the bathroom door.  
  
Hermione decided not to argue. After all, Draco had a point. She just had to brush her teeth. She picked up her toothbrush, toothpaste and dental floss and proceeded toward the public restroom.  
  
When Hermione arrived back at the room, she found Draco eating on his bed. He had ordered room service.  
  
"I ordered some for you too." said Draco motioning towards the plate of food at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
"You're being too nice, Malfoy. I'm actually getting scared!" Hermione grabbed her towel and marched to the bathroom. But before she entered, she remembered her manners. She turned and looked at Draco enjoying his food. "That food sure looks better than those fish eyes. Thanks."  
  
----------------  
  
**RikkuFinal Fantasy **- Hi!!! Thanks so much for saying what you did… You really lift up my spirits and give me encouragement. Thanks! I really appreciate it!  
  
**kawaii&crazy** – Here is the next installment. Hope you like it… thanks for the review. J  
  
**Chrissy8887779999** – Thanks so so so much for liking my story… I appreciate it a lot!!! Well, Draco and Hermione are starting to like each other… It's like a "the more you hate the more you love" kind of story don't you think… hehehe… Hope you like this chapter…  
  
**Fairy Lights** – Hope this chapter would reach your expectations… I worked hard on this one! Honestly!!! I am sooooo happy you liked the last chapter… You make me feel so good about what I write… Thanks for the review!!!  
  
**starlet425 **– Hi!!! I do hope you like what will happen when Ron or Harry or whoever finds out (I don't want to give too much away… lol) Thanks so much for the review!!! I am absolutely ecstatic!!!!  
  
**blind assassin** – Yipppeee!!!! You really think this is a nice story??? Thanks so so so so much for your review!!!  
  
**Callie** – Yeah… But I promise you that what will happen in the succeeding chapters would be really interesting… Maybe it's what you're thinking, or maybe not… We'll see!!! But I told you that you think like me… Maybe what you're thinking is what I'm writing… Hmmmm… I'll try to update soon and then we can compare!!!  
  
**Ashley N.blondeprep** - Thanks so so much for the encouragement… I try not to think about that nasty review I got… But well, I guess it happens every now and then… Thanks a lot for saying what you did… It really did help me!!! Thanks so much for your review… 


	7. Potions with Draco

**Quick Note**: Hello everyone!!! I updated earlier than planned!!! Yippeee!!! I'm so proud of myself! (Didn't you notice that "Yippeee" is starting to become part of my vocabulary? Hah! People might begin thinking I'm a lunatic. LOL!) Anyways, this is quite a long chapter so please be really patient with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter coz I really had a blast writing this down (in paper and in the computer). Please do review… Thanks so much and have a nice day… There will be 2 more chapters revolving on the "stunts", and then Oh my gosh, I hope you will love the next chapters after that… So there.. Til next time!  
  
**Disclaimer: **As always, not mine!

-----------------  
  
**Chapter 7: Potions with Draco  
**  
Crash!  
  
Hermione stirred in her bed and drew the blankets closer to her. "Stop it Crookshanks! Go to sleep!"  
  
Crash!  
  
The sound echoed louder pushing Hermione out of unconsciousness. Hermione's eyes immediately fluttered open. She wasn't lying on her own bed and the crash definitely didn't come from Crookshanks. At once, it all came coming back. Hermione turned her head to her left and found the single bed Draco's supposed to be in empty. Draco was missing!  
  
"What - ? Where - ? " Hermione shot up in bed immediately feeling woozy.  
  
Hermione scanned the room for a sign of Draco. There was none, except for a faint light coming from the closed bathroom door.  
  
Quickly getting out of bed, Hermione grabbed her wand from her side table and tiptoed toward the bathroom. She pressed her ear toward the door and heard a soft humming from the inside.  
  
"Maybe he's taking a bath - ," Hermione looked at the digital clock on top of the table and screwed up her face. "At midnight? That's odd!"  
  
She made her way back to the bed and placed her wand back on the table.  
  
"Ahhh, Damn it!"  
  
Hermione ears shot up and she quickly rushed toward the bathroom door and pushed it open.  
  
At once, Hermione found Draco kneeling over a boiling cauldron clutching his arm in pain.  
  
"What - ?" started Hermione as she caught sight of an open Potions Book beside the cauldron. However, her words were lost as she saw ugly splinters and blisters sprouting out of Draco's arm.  
  
"Oh, Thank Merlin you're here." whispered Draco squirming in pain.  
  
Not thinking, Hermione quickly grabbed towels from the drawers and handed them to Draco.  
  
"No, I need the crystal vial inside that blue bag, over there." said Draco refusing to accept the towels.  
  
At once, Hermione dropped the towels on the floor and made her way toward the blue bag lying in the corner of the room. She quickly dug through different kinds of herbs, fungi, plants and seeds. In what seemed like forever, she caught sight of the crystal vial and rushed to Draco's side handing it to him.  
  
"What can I do? Are you okay? Can I help?" stammered Hermione, feeling panic creep on her.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Draco calmly opening the vial and rubbing a greenish liquid into his blisters.  
  
Hermione just stared dumbfounded, baffled at the sight unfolding in front of her.  
  
At once, the red blisters disappeared and Draco looked fine once again.  
  
"Thanks, now leave." said Draco sealing the crystal vial and covering the boiling cauldron. He closed the Potions Book and looked toward Hermione.  
  
"Leave?" screamed Hermione. "Leave?" she repeated. "After I'm driven out of my wits with panic, you ask me to leave?" Hermione felt a mixture of anger, relief, disappointment, curiosity, numbness and all other emotions.  
  
"You're over reacting!" stated Draco rolling his eyes.  
  
This made Hermione even more frustrated.  
  
"After I help you out? Without even an explanation, without please? Just plain 'LEAVE'?" continued Hermione anger etched all over her face.  
  
"You're making a scene out of nothing at all!" said Draco shaking his head feeling bizarre. He didn't know why Hermione was acting the way she did. He did say thanks didn't he?  
  
Hermione's brain was scattered all over the place. She was confused and sleepy. She raised her hands, placed it on her waist and flashed her eyes at Draco.  
  
"One minute, you're actually glad to see me, without thinking ASK for my help, and after I help you out, - " Hermione stopped and inhaled deeply. "You drive me away?" She crossed her arms and whispered "Funny, I actually thought that maybe you and I could be friends… I thought maybe there's something inside you worth knowing. Maybe I just had to look deeper to bring out the good in you… Obviously, I was mistaken. The only thing I found out is YOU ARE A SICK SCHIZO."  
  
Hermione walked out upset and proceeded to her bed. She noisily sat down and punched her pillow in anger. She lied down and placed the pillow over her head. She didn't know what triggered her sudden outburst but well, maybe she just didn't see it coming.  
  
30 minutes later, Hermione was still seething in anger. How could she have thought that there was a possibility for them actually being friends? How could she actually think that Draco had a good side to him? Maybe she was just blinded by the thought that there is still good in people. Maybe she just felt the urge to 'save' him.  
  
"It's not Schizophrenia, just misunderstood priorities." a voice suddenly said interrupting Hermione's trail of thought.  
  
"Huh?" said Hermione's muffled voice.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Upon hearing this, Hermione removed the pillow from her face and stared at Draco sitting on the edge of his bed. Was she dreaming? Did he actually say 'SORRY'? She tried to look interested and urged him to go on.  
  
"I had to rush an important potion, I'm a healer. Bet you didn't know that. I used to work at St. Mungo's but I decided to switch to private healing. I have my own clinic near our Manor." Draco said staring at his pillow. "I had a little accident, it's good you found me. I could have lost my hand. That solution is very similar to acid; it could melt metal in minutes."  
  
Hermione stared at Draco shocked. Did she really save his hand or he was just bluffing to save face?  
  
"But it's all worked out now, my owl Dragoon is going to pick it up and deliver it for me later… Thanks." Draco quickly got up and made his way out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione leaning her weight on her elbows.  
  
"Out, I guess. I have to think."  
  
"Don't you want to talk?" urged Hermione encouraging him to stay. "I'm sorry I blasted at you a while ago, I was just shocked and scared. Come on, let's talk. You can trust me."  
  
Draco unexpectedly made his way back to his bed. He sat down and looked Hermione in the eye.  
  
Hermione sat up and hugged her legs toward her. "I want you to understand me clearly Draco, I don't want to hate you, I'm tired of fighting with you, it's stressful," Hermione blushed, she was spilling her guts out to Draco Malfoy! "Besides, it's hard to spend every minute of every day for 2 weeks fighting right?" added Hermione catching herself, she didn't want Draco to think that she 'LIKED' him. "It's good to have someone to talk to, you know? It gets lonely sometimes... I can't believe I'm admitting this but I NEED a friend."  
  
"You're right." nodded Draco. "I guess I could use a friend."  
  
Draco stretched his body on his bed and tried to sleep.  
  
"So, what potion was that you were doing?" Hermione said curiosity winning over her.  
  
"Not so fast Granger! I have to get used to this 'friend' thing…. Besides, I'm getting sleepy!" said Draco stifling a yawn.  
  
Hermione's eyes again flashed and she scowled at Draco. This boy was a real thick, hard-headed one!  
  
Observing the change in Hermione's features, Draco said, "Relax HG, it's a Slytherin thing."  
  
"A Slytherin thing? That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard in my life!" aimed Hermione at Draco.  
  
"You'll understand. After all, you're my friend, right?"  
  
Draco turned to the left and Hermione found herself facing Draco's back. She gave a loud frustrated sound. She turned the other way and again gave out a loud sigh.  
  
"I can't believe you." whispered Hermione as she drifted into sleep. Until then, she didn't realize she was very tired. The events of the day took its toll on her. She closed her eyes and lost herself in her dreams. But before she actually floated out of consciousness, she heard a small but unmistakable chuckle coming from Draco, and at that she smiled.  
  
-------------

** Dragoon**  
  
In the morning, Hermione noticed a slight change in Draco. She didn't know if it was just her convincing herself that there was a chance for them to be friends or it was really Draco sounding cheerier and more relaxed than usual.  
  
He refrained from calling her 'Granger' the whole morning and when he did slip, he corrected himself immediately by smiling lightly and saying 'I mean, HG'.  
  
Hermione never saw Draco that way, ever! Was the potion he was doing creating miracles?  
  
She just kept quiet, raising her eyebrows occasionally when Draco made a comment about how they were a strong team and how they were going to win the 1 million pounds.  
  
At 11:15 am, Hermione and Draco found themselves with the other 4 couples standing in an open field with a plank hoisted high up in the air with several lines and ropes around it.  
  
Damian Antonelli, their Threshold Representative left them there saying, "Hope you slept well last night, you'll be needing your strength."  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Jonah's voice boomed from above the plank.  
  
He climbed down the ladder that led to the plank and approached the 5 couples. "Today, will be a difficult day."  
  
Hermione's heart raced. She wasn't very tired and sleepy, but she also wasn't what she would call 'well rested'. Draco, on the other hand had the usual smirk on his face. He looked excited and ready.  
  
"You're stunt for today would, as you can see, focus on that 40 ft. long plank, suspended 100 ft. from the ground." Jonah pointed toward the plank. "The couple must make their way across the plank."  
  
Relief washed over all 10 faces looking eagerly at Jonah. Hermione marveled why this stunt was so easy. Just walk across the plank? That would be a stroll in the park!  
  
"Sounds easy enough?" said Jonah. "Catch is, the couple will be tied together in the arms and in the legs, back to back. The key is you should be able to move together!"  
  
Suddenly, the stunt didn't seem too easy anymore. Anxiety made its way towards the couples' faces in an instant.  
  
"The couple with the fastest time will win a 2 week all expense paid trip to Venice, Italy." exclaimed Jonah.  
  
Fiona, the mean girl who hated Hermione clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I love that place!" She turned to Hermione and added dangerously, "Let's see how well you do! Of course, it won't be good enough because Karl and I are going to win this! I know it!"  
  
"Unfortunately, the couple with the slowest time will have to leave." Jonah then placed his hands together and turned to Draco and Hermione. "And with that said, Draco, Hermione, you're lucky number 1!"  
  
Hermione caught her breath, Draco and she didn't even have a plan yet! Draco marched toward the ladder that would lead them to the 100 ft. high plank and turned to Hermione, "Well, Come on! Let's do this!"  
  
Hermione followed Draco toward the ladder and hissed at him. "We haven't worked out a plan yet."  
  
Draco laughed confidently. "We'll just coordinate our steps." Draco quickly stood up straight placed his hands loosely on his side and turned to Hermione. "Side!" he shouted lifting his right foot to the right. "I move my right foot, you move your left. Or vice versa…. Together!" cried Draco again while bringing his legs together. "Of course, we have to do it as fast as we could. I'll do the shouting. Just move your feet and keep your hands steady. We have to have balance!" He clapped Hermione on the shoulder and added, "We're going to win this, I'm completely positive! Just don't fall."  
  
Hermione perceived a hint of coolness in Draco's voice, a hint of confidence. That actually gave her assurance. Draco climbed the stepladder toward a square board connected to the plank and immediately Hermione followed without delay. As they reached the top, the man waiting on the ledge quickly bound them together at the arms and legs, pausing slightly to strap a rope onto their backs for protection in case they fell.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" called Jonah from below. "In 3, 2, - ,"  
  
"Wait!" screamed Hermione. She turned sideways to Draco, fear all over her features. "Why do we have to walk sideways? Can't you walk forward then I'll be walking backward?"  
  
Draco turned his head and looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "In case you haven't noticed, that plank is only 1 foot wide. We'd surely fall in seconds. Besides, doing it sideways would get us across faster."  
  
"But if we do it sideways I'll be able to look down." Hermione's eyes strayed down below and involuntarily shuddered. She was dreading every second of this stunt. "I'm afraid of heights." she whispered looking fearfully in Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco's eyes softened in understanding and whispered back to Hermione. "Just don't look down. Do as I say and you'll be fine. We won't fall down, believe me." He patted Hermione's leg. He would have patted her on the shoulder, but since they were both tied together back to back, her leg was all he could reach. "Believe that you can do it."  
  
Upon hearing Draco's words, Hermione was instantly filled with courage and confidence. She became determined to see this stunt through, no matter how scary it seemed. After all, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She straightened her back, gave a nod and called out to Jonah, "We're ready!"  
  
"Okay, in 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
Draco suddenly arched his back and started chanting. "Side, Together, Side, Together, Side, Together. Don't lose the timing. Side, Together, Side, Together. Don't look down, you're doing great! Side, Together, Side, Together. A few feet more! Yeah!"  
  
"Time!" bellowed Jonah from below.  
  
Hermione immediately breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't notice that they already made their way across the narrow plank. Her heart was pounding erratically, adrenaline surging through her body. She was just looking straight out the whole time concentrating hard on Draco's voice.  
  
"We did it!" said Draco as the man on the square board untied them. He made a move to hug her but hesitated. Instead he wiped the sweat off his face then smacked Hermione lightly on the shoulder. "I told you we could do it!"  
  
"Thanks," squeaked Hermione. "Thanks a lot for believing." She hugged Draco as tight as she could. "Oh, sorry," she laughed as Draco stiffened on her embrace. "I didn't realize I was so sweaty."  
  
"Hey, Draco, Hermione, you can go down now!" yelled Jonah from the ground.  
  
Hermione and Draco made their way back to the ground via the ladder and proceeded directly to a waiting Jonah and the other 4 couples.  
  
"Wow! That was very fast! 15.5 seconds! Impressive!" said Jonah clapping his hands. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I was listening to Draco the whole time… He took over." said Hermione smiling at Draco.  
  
Jonah turned to Draco, "Well? How did you have that kind of balance? Don't you have a fear of heights?"  
  
Draco looked at Jonah surprised. "I'm a seeker, in Quid - ,"  
  
Draco's words were lost into air as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs willing him to stop. "He means he's a THRILL seeker, he's gone sky-diving, bungee jumping and the like. Heights doesn't really scare him, I however, am the exact opposite… That's why he took charge. He just did the commands and I obeyed." Hermione said quickly in one breath making Jonah and the cameraman shift from Draco to her in an instant.  
  
Jonah looked satisfied with Hermione's answer. "Very well, Congratulations to you both. You've set a very high time. Let's just hope that Brian and Fiona could do better than that." Jonah quickly turned to Brian and Fiona, "Let's go!"  
  
Out of the blue, Hermione had an insurmountable urge to irritate Fiona. She has been really unbearable for the past few days, Hermione thirsted for payback. "I hope a bird swoops by and takes you far far away. Back where you belong." called Hermione smiling sweetly at Fiona.  
  
Fiona scowled at her and followed Brian to the ladder.  
  
As soon as they reached the top, Brian and Fiona were immediately tied together at the legs and the arms.  
  
"In 3, 2, 1, Go!"  
  
Brian and Fiona used the 'sideways technique' imitating Draco and Hermione. They were trying to move really fast. In 10 seconds, they were halfway through the plank.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screech was heard out of nowhere. Jonah, Hermione, Draco and the other 3 couples looked up. Hermione gasped as a large black eagle owl flew toward Brian and Fiona crying loudly. The owl flew past Brian and Fiona, pecking Fiona slightly on the head. Fiona screamed in fright. She tried to wriggle away from Brian, but since they were tied together, she lost her balance instead.  
  
In slow motion, Hermione watched as Brian and Fiona fell from the plank.  
  
"Gggggrrrrrangggger!" screamed Fiona as she and Brian were dangling on the rope.  
  
The men at the square boards who tied and untied the contestants took the ropes and eased Brian and Fiona toward the ground.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jonah as Brian and Fiona reached them.  
  
"That ruddy bird!" fumed Fiona glaring at Hermione. "You ordered it to come after me."  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"You ordered the bird to come after Me." repeated Fiona.  
  
"Oh please! I didn't do anything!" argued Hermione.  
  
"It's all your fault! You - ,"  
  
"Okay!" said Jonah trying to break up the imminent fight. "It was nobody's fault. It's not like Hermione has powers now right?" Jonah chuckled at his own joke and continued. "Unfortunately, Brian and Fiona, you fell down. You reached 35 feet in 16.8 seconds. Just hope that another bird flies over Marty and Darla making them fall so that you can still stay in the game… Marty and Darla, are you guys ready?"  
  
Marty and Darla both nodded and made their way to the ladder climbing as soon as they reached it. They were quickly tied together and soon enough, Jonah was shouting his usual "In 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
Marty and Darla opted to do the 'forward/backward technique' instead of the 'sideways technique' Draco and Hermione used. They were having so much trouble, unable to synchronize their steps. The time was already 20 seconds, they still haven't gone halfway.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, another screech was heard in the air. The same owl flew toward them, forcing Marty and Darla off the plank.  
  
Hermione was shocked. What happened? This wasn't her fault, was it? She looked around. Nobody seemed to notice she was bothered. She scanned the skies and saw that there wasn't a sign of the owl anymore. What happened?  
  
The next couple was Adrian and Georgia, peculiarly, the same owl came flying toward them again as they reached the 20 ft. mark. Again, forcing the pair off the plank.  
  
Witnessing this, Hermione became worried. What did she do wrong? What happened? She noticed Tanya, the dorky girl, staring at her and Draco. Maybe she smelled something fishy going on.  
  
"This is a very weird situation!" stated Jonah as Adrian and Georgia reached the group. "It's like the owls conspired against you guys." Jonah's eyes strayed towards Hermione questioningly. "Adrian, Georgia. If Karl and Tanya does better than 23 ft. in 33 seconds, you're off back home."  
  
Immediately, Karl and Tanya made their way toward the plank. The man immediately tied them together checking their safety rope to make sure that there would be no accidents.  
  
"Karl and Tanya, good luck!" yelled Jonah. "In 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
Karl and Tanya made their way across the plank as fast as they could. Hermione was holding her breath, praying silently the black owl wouldn't show itself and it was mere coincidence that it attacked Brian and Fiona, Marty and Darla, and Adrian and Georgia.  
  
"Eeeeek," a familiar screech sounded in the air.  
  
Hermione's heart dropped. She was totally confused.  
  
The black owl made its way to Karl and Tanya but stopped suddenly. The owl quickly turned back and flew away leaving Karl and Tanya in peace.  
  
"What the - ," murmured Draco under his breath.  
  
Hermione quickly turned her head toward him and glared at his blond head long and hard.  
  
"Time!" called Jonah as Karl and Tanya reached the opposite end of the plank! "Finally, another couple makes it across without falling down!"  
  
Karl and Tanya kissed each other as they were untied and immediately made their way toward the waiting group.  
  
"Your time is," Jonah looked at Hermione and Draco, then to Karl and Tanya. "16.4 seconds."  
  
Karl and Tanya dropped their heads in disappointment.  
  
"Draco and Hermione, you're on your way to Venice, Italy! Congratulations!" cooed Jonah. "Unfortunately, Adrian, Georgia, you're journey towards the million pounds ends here. It was nice having you guys!"  
  
Adrian and Georgia nodded and shook hands with the remaining contestants.  
  
"Tomorrow will be another day! Ready yourselves! See you guys soon!"  
  
The remaining 4 couples made their way back to the waiting limousines leaving Adrian and Georgia behind.

------  
  
"What was that about?" asked Hermione as she and Draco entered the limousine.  
  
"What?" answered Draco innocently.  
  
"The OWL!" Hermione said irritated.  
  
"Oh, Dragoon? I just asked him to help us out in case we have an outdoor stunt. And it worked didn't it?" Draco chuckled. "But it's weird though that he chickened out with Karl and Tanya."  
  
"That was cheating!" Hermione said furiously.  
  
"Oh please, we won, didn't we?" Draco said coolly. "You're just guilty because you said that silly owl comment." Draco laughed and amusedly looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Draco's sneakiness.  
  
"HG!" said Draco when Hermione didn't answer. "It's not a big deal. We did what we had to to win."  
  
"Victory is sweeter when you win it FAIRLY. But I guess you wouldn't understand that because," Hermione imitated Draco's drawl "it's a Slytherin thing."  
  
"Come on, if we're gonna win this competition, we'll need all the help we can get. Dragoon is more than willing to do just that. He's been there for me ever since and he'll do anything for me. He's what you call a real friend." Draco looked at Hermione. "You do want to win right?"  
  
Hermione had an urge to explain that 'friends' didn't help friends cheat. She had an urge to correct Draco's mistaken understanding of 'friends'. But she didn't. "Yeah, I do want to win, but not like this."  
  
Draco kept quiet the whole trip back to the hotel. As soon as they arrived in their room, he made his way straight to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione didn't have the heart to argue so she just let him go.  
  
------------------------  
  
**Callie()** - Thanks so much for your review… I really appreciate it! Here, I uploaded one more chapter sooner than I thought… Hehehe, so that you can figure out already if what you're thinking is what I'm doing… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
**kawaii&crazy** - There! I updated sooner than I thought I could!!! Aren't you proud of me??? LOL… Just kidding!! Hope you liked this chapter… Thanks soooo much for your review! Appreciate it a LOT!  
  
**Zalexiya** - Hi!!! I'm so glad you like the Reality TV show plot… LOL… it just came to me while I was watching Fear Factor… LOL!!! What do you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks so much for your review!


	8. Things you don't want near you

**Quick Note**: Hi, it's me again!!! Thanks for clicking on this story. I really hope you enjoy reading this!!! I have another quick note at the end of this chapter. I don't want to write it here coz you might be biased while reading this... So anyways, next chapter will be the FINAL stunt!!! What do you think they will do? LOL... Please don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  
**Disclaimer**: NOt mine, as always.

--------------  
  
**Chapter 8: Things you don't want near you**  
  
It was 8:00 in the morning and Draco was dressed up and ready for the challenge of the day. He was sitting on the side of his bed reading his Potions Book waiting patiently for Hermione to emerge out of the bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione came out of the bathroom already changed, but still drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"We really do need all the help we can get!" said Draco not looking up from his book.  
  
"I told you Draco," said Hermione sitting on her bed exasperated, "it doesn't work that way. We should win this fair and square! I thought we worked this out already."  
  
"You have too many values!" argued Draco putting down his book while shaking his head. "These are Muggles! We could easily win the 1 Million Grand Prize in a heartbeat if we want to."   
  
"All the more we shouldn't take advantage of magic! We could win by our own skills!" insisted Hermione. "Look at the 1st stunt. You said it yourself, we can do it if we believe."  
  
"You don't understand it do you? Didn't you see? We almost got eliminated on the second stunt. It was just a lucky break we're still here. Yesterday, if it wasn't for Dragoon's help, we'd probably be on our way back to London." said Draco standing up and starting pacing the room back and forth.  
  
"I don't want to lose, but I also don't want to cheat." answered Hermione also standing up reaching for her brush and running it through her hair.  
  
"Perhaps I didn't stress it clear enough. We NEED to win this. It's not just about winning. I need the money." Draco stopped walking and willed Hermione to look into his eyes. "If you want to be my friend, you have to let this go."  
  
"This is all about the money?" asked Hermione curiosity suddenly building up inside of her. Draco never told her what he needed the money for.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake! I don't even know why I'm trying to convince you on this one!" Draco made his way to the door and called out, "Let's go, Damian must be in the Dining Area waiting for us already."  
  
Hermione put down her brush and started toward the door.   
  
All of a sudden, Draco stopped dead by the door and blocked Hermione's way. Instantly, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Let's make a deal..." started Draco as soon as a hint of irritation crossed Hermione's face. "This challenge today, if we win, we'll play the game fair and square without magic. If we don't you should consider the non-magic strategy... Just be sure we don't get eliminated, alright?"   
  
Hermione dropped her jaw and looked at him hard. "You are unbelievable! Won't you just give it up?"  
  
Instead of answering back, Draco just stared at Hermione without any expression at all. He didn't even budge when she tried to push him out of her way. Finally giving up on Draco's stubborness, Hermione gave out a huge sigh and then muttered through clenched teeth, "Fine then, if that makes you happier." Hermione crossed her arms again on her chest and then rolled her eyes.   
  
Almost instantly, Draco moved out of the way with a satisfied smirk. "I knew you'd see it my way." Draco then patted Hermione's head like she was a dog and then quickly turned toward the Dining Area leaving Hermione scowling at his back.  
  
Hermione had a sudden urge to pound the living daylights out of Draco but stopped herself in time. "Cool it!" she said to herself. "That's Draco Malfoy, what do you expect?"   
  
In the Dining Area, Draco and Hermione ate their fill of French toast, bacon, eggs, ham and sausages in silence constantly exchanging glances with each other. When Draco looked up, he would see Hermione staring at him. The same also went with Hermione.   
  
"Please stop staring at me!" complained Draco after catching Hermione watching him the third time.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and answered, "Stare at you? Please Draco, give me a little credit. Watching you shove food inside your mouth isn't something I would call entertaining, in fact it's quite disturbing. Don't ask me why. I wonder why you always think that I like looking at you... Do you think I have a crush on you or something?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Hermione.   
  
Suddenly a watery piece of sausage slipped from Draco's mouth and landed on his chin.   
  
Hermione watched in stunned silence. Then suddenly recovering from what she saw, Hermione laughed so loud everybody in the dining room turned their heads toward her. "NOw if you did that all the time, your fantasy of me staring at you might be reality."  
  
Horribly embarassed, Draco quickly took his table napkin and wiped the slab off his face. At once, Draco turned scarlet red and then looked down at his plate.   
  
"Oh cheer up!" said Hermione trying desperately to control her laughter. "No need to be embarassed. I'm the only one who saw that anyway. But I wish I had a camera with me, that scene should go down as one of 'Draco's Precious Moments."  
  
Draco stuck out his tongue again in an attempt to irritate Hermione as well as look tough and untouched by his faux pa.  
  
"Careful now! What happened a while ago could last me a lifetime... No need to repeat what had just happened okay?"  
  
After eating, Hermione and Draco proceeded toward the limousine and rode in silence to another unknown location for their next stunt.  
  
An hour later, Draco and Hermione felt the limousine roll to a stop. When the two looked out, they were in front of an old abandoned house with the roof threatening to fall and the paint almost gone.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this. This reminds me of the fish eyes." said Draco as he departed the limousine.   
  
"Tell me bout it, I'm starting to dread the next 2 hours myself." Hermione agreed looking with dread at the same house Draco was staring at.  
  
Inside the house, Draco and Hermione found the other 3 couples scattered all around the room talking quietly with their respective partners.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." said Hermione glancing nervously at a draped thing in the leftmost corner of the room. She had an odd feeling that their stunt would evolve around it.  
  
"From 7 couples, down to 4! You should be proud to be here today!" Jonah's voice said as he stepped into the light directly in front of the couples.  
  
"Welcome, once again!" said Jonah smiling at each of the women and nodding at the men. "I'm sure you're excited to know what your going to do... Today's stunt will involve this."  
  
Sure enough, Jonah removed the drapes off the thing Hermione noticed situated in the leftmost corner of the room and almost instantly the room was filled with an eerie silence..  
  
At once, the color disappeared from Draco's face. Hermione held him steady as he tried to walk backward, away from what Jonah just unfolded.  
  
In the leftmost corner of the room stood a transparent tube filled with water around 15 ft. in diameter and 10 ft. tall. On the surface, there were over a hundred black mice, rats, cockroaches, bugs and worms swimming for dear life.  
  
Draco almost fainted.  
  
"In the bottom of this tube are 10 gold coins. Both of you will be placed inside the tube along with these rats and critters. When the time starts, you have to retrieve the gold coins from the bottom of this container as fast as you can and place it on this basket." shouted Jonah cheerily.  
  
"Okay we can do this!" soothed Hermione as Draco looked on. He had fear written all over his features.   
  
"In my opinion, this is fairly easy." said Jonah encouragingly. "Of course, some of these bugs are already dead. The key is handling this stunt expertly and not freaking out. The winner will win £10,000. And of course, the couple with the slowest time will have to go home. You guys ready? Karl and Tanya, you're up!"  
  
Draco was absolutely horrified. He started shaking involuntarily and clutched Hermione's arm tightly. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"All we have to do is swim to the bottom and put the coins in the basket. You will only encounter the yucky things on the surface of the water. We're going to be fine." stated Hermione looking Draco in the eyes.   
  
"I w-w-w-wish I h-ad m-y w-w-and." stammered Draco freaking out.   
  
Hermione felt a deep compassion for Draco. It was very odd to see him as he was.   
  
"I h-h-a-te R-r-r-a-a-t-t-ts," continued Draco. "Ph-ph-o-e-b-b-i-a."  
  
Out of nowhere, Hermione gave Draco a hug to comfort him. He was trembling like crazy and that alarmed Hermione to no end.  
  
"You can do it, I know you can!" whispered Hermione. "You said it yourself, believe you can!" Then, Hermione added, "Do it for the money."  
  
Draco's trembling slightly lessened as he heard Hermione's comforting words. However, he still looked horrified.  
  
"I know it!" Draco cast his eyes on the floor and said "We're going home."  
  
"No, we're not!" stated Hermione plainly very determined to convince Draco they could do it. "Not now, not after what we've gone through!"  
  
She took Draco's face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "Remember a while ago, you said we need magic, I think you're right!"  
  
Hermione maintained eye contact with Draco and started mumbling incoherently. Draco strained his ears to hear what she was saying.  
  
"When you are scared, remember fear is in the mind. Believe in yourself and courage you will find." chanted Hermione repeatedly.  
  
In minutes, Hermione felt Draco's tension miraculously ease up and his face began to relax.  
  
Hermione remained clutching Draco's face and still forced him to listen to her not losing her eye contact.  
  
"Draco, Hermione, you're up!" Jonah said in a rush forcing Draco and Hermione to look up, breaking their eye contact. He was ushering a crying Darla to the group.  
  
"It's our turn." said Hermione reaching for Draco's hand and leading him to the tall glass tube.  
  
Inside, the mice and rats were squirming.   
  
Draco's grip tightened on Hermione's hand and she had to bite her tongue to refrain from shouting.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Jonah.  
  
"In a minute." said Hermione. She turned to Draco and said "Believe." She squeezed Draco's hands and added "Just dive to the bottom and hand me the coins, I'll be the one to put them in the baskets. Go up for air if you need to. Stay as long as you can in the bottom."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Draco and Hermione climbed inside the tube and immediately found all kinds of bugs, worms, mice and rats squirming around their necks. Hermione clutched Draco's hand and whispered, "Believe."  
  
Draco was dreadfully death white. He didn't move and he tried not to breathe. He occasionally closed his eyes but in seconds opened them again.   
  
"In 3, 2, 1, GO!" yelled Jonah.  
  
Draco immediately took a deep breath and plunged to the bottom of the tube. He took 5 coins at once and waited for Hermione to take the coins from him.  
  
Hermione took coin number 1 and surfaced to drop it inside the basket. She again dived to retrieve the second coin and surfaced.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione swimming frantically and out of the blue decided that he should help her out.   
  
He took one coin and immediately surfaced. He felt the rats and the cockroaches on his face, neck and body and he quickly dropped the coin inside the basket.  
  
Draco thought it wasn't as nasty as he believed. The creatures were not as disgusting as they looked. They did not bite at all. Sure they were stinky and they looked awful, but either than that, it was nothing much.  
  
With courage bursting inside of Draco, he immediately plunged down again and retrieved 2 coins, he handed one to Hermione, who was putting her 6th coin inside the basket and then he surfaced dropping the coin into the basket.   
  
He repeated it once more and, "Time!" called Jonah.  
  
Hermione and Draco immediately got out of the tube. Draco wiped the worms clinging to his neck and took the towel offered to him by one of the cameramen.   
  
"16.5 seconds." stated Jonah. "Not good enough to win,"   
  
Draco dropped his eyes to the ground. If only he had moved faster and helped Hermione out.  
  
"but .6 seconds enough to send Marty and Darla home! Congratulations!" continued Jonah.  
  
Draco looked up as Hermione threw her arms around him. She was smiling happily and said "I knew you could do it."  
  
Draco was shocked! .6 seconds? They were .6 seconds from losing? It was good he mustered the courage to do what he did.  
  
Marty and Darla shook the 3 remaining couples' hands and walked away without any more words.  
  
"Congratulation, Brian, Fiona, Karl, Tanya, Draco, Hermione." said Jonah facing 6 wet clueless faces. "You guys did it! Tomorrow will be the last competition, and whoever wins tomorrows stunt will continue for the quest of £1,000,000." Jonah clapped his hands and continued "Brian, Fiona, Congratulations for winning the £10,000, you deserve it!"  
  
Hermione shot a look at Fiona who was smiling giddily.   
  
"See you all tomorrow! Good luck and get a lot of rest!" Jonah said ushering the 6 people out of the abandoned house and to their limousines.  
  
"That spell worked! I'm glad you did it. See, we weren't eliminated! It's amazing what .6 seconds can do." said Draco as the limousine breezed through the road toward the hotel.  
  
"What spell?" asked Hermione looking at her fingers.  
  
"The one you chanted. About fear and believing." said Draco as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"There's no such thing." hurried Hermione looking at the window.  
  
"Wha - ?, " Draco looked shocked.  
  
"There's no such thing."  
  
Draco scowled at Hermione. "You mean, you fooled me?  
  
"Not exactly FOOLED. I just made you believe in yourself." reasoned Hermione, still looking out the window. "It seems to me because you relied too much on magic you lost faith in yourself. I just gave it back to you."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Draco said frustrated. "I thought you wanted to be my friend? How can you be my friend when you go deceiving me?"  
  
"Oh, please! We didn't lose, did we? I don't know what you're so aggravated about. You're over reacting." said Hermione looking Draco straight in the eye. "I didn't deceive you. I just helped you believe in yourself."   
  
"I don't understand you." sighed Draco irritated. He crossed his arms on his chest and shook his head.  
  
"Darling, it's a Gryffindor thing." Hermione winked at Draco and smiled sweetly. She settled in her seat, pleased that she threw Draco's comment about Slytherins back at his face.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped suddenly. He scowled at Hermione but did nothing more but glare at her speechless until they reached the hotel.   
  
--------------  
  
Please please do tell me what you think about this chapter coz in my opinion it is the LEAST entertaining of all the chapters I've written. But I do hope against hope that you haven't noticed. Thanks a million. I promise, the next chapter will be better.   
  
--------------  
  
**Darkening Sky** - Thanks so much for your review! Appreciate it a lot! What do you think of this chapter? Draco's not so bad now is he? LOL...  
  
**Emma **- Hi! Updated already! What do you think of this chapter? Hoped you like it! Thanks a lot for your review! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
**Zalexiya** - You really think that the owl thingie put Draco in character??? Thanks so so so much... Unfortunately, Draco is so out of character in this chapter again.. Don't hate me!!! LOL...   
  
**Callie** - It's amazing how that idea crossed your mind... (I'll let you on a little secret... The one you were talking about crossed my mind but I gave up on it after a while... Ohhh!!! This is so exciting! I wonder what your reaction will be if you do read what I have thought up !) Yippeee!!! I'm thinking maybe in 2 or 3 chapters it will all be revealed!!! LOL.  
  
**Chrissy8887779999** - Thanks a lot for your review!! I'm so overwhelmed! Don't worry, they will be "freinldier" very very soon... Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Mrs-Sirius-Black** - Hi!!! Sorry I took too long to review your fic. It took me a while to read it coz I wasn't able to go online at once. So when will you update? Thanks so much for your review!!! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**citcat299** - Hello!!! How do you like this new chapter? Please tell me what you think!!! Thanks so much for your last review! Appreciate it!  
  
**kawaii&crazy **- Yipppeee!! I impressed you!!! I'm ecstatic!!! What do you think of this last chapter? Hope you liked it!! I'll try to impress you again next time. LOL.  
  
**RikkuFinalFantasy** - I'm so happy to hear from you again!!! Wow! YOu were at Mexico!? Lucky!!! What did you do there? So what do you think of this chapter? Hoped you liked it!  
  
**Fairy Lights** - Hello! Thanks for your review!!! I am so happy you liked it! What do you think of my latest chapter though? Hope to hear from you soon!!!


	9. Nobody messes with Draco's girl

**Quick note**: HELLO EVERYONE!!! I am absolutely so sorry I updated so long… Actually, I was done with this chapter a week ago, but I wasn't really satisfied with it… So well, I edited it again and again… and… this is the product of my hard work… LOL. Hope you like it…  
  
**Disclaimer**: As always, not mine!

-----------------  
  
**Chapter 9: Nobody messes with Draco's girl**  
  
"Grange - , I mean, HG?" whispered Draco hesitantly as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Are you awake?"  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning of the last day of competition and neither Draco nor Hermione desired to get up. Both were anxious and frozen stiff anticipating the day ahead.  
  
"Uh-huh." answered Hermione stirring lazily on her bed. She too has been up since 5 in the morning, staring blankly at the ceiling contemplating on what surprises might come her way that day.  
  
"Are you nervous?" said Draco turning to his side to face Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione gave out a dry, nervous laugh. "Not really," she lied, trying to sound tough in front of Draco. "you?"  
  
"A LOT!"  
  
Of all the answers she expected Draco to say, "A LOT" wasn't one of them! Caught by surprise, Hermione turned her head slowly towards Draco.  
  
Sure enough Draco's face mirrored the emotion he was feeling. He sported a huge frown on his face and a large crease marked his forehead.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow, turned her body to face Draco and propped her head on her arm. "Why? Aren't you confident with what we can do?"  
  
Seeing no change in Draco's features, she continued, trying to sound convincing, "We're a darn good team if you think about it… "  
  
Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's not that… It's just that we haven't won anything yet. I'm – ," Draco groped for the right word to say, "concerned."  
  
Hermione smirked at Draco's concerns, "Are you for real?" Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "We've won a couple of trips already." Involuntarily, she imagined the sandy beaches and the exquisite places they could visit and how they would enjoy themselves and maybe share a… A dreamy expression quickly pasted itself on her face.  
  
"I meant CASH PRIZES!" said Draco interrupting Hermione's daydreams.  
  
With her daydreams rudely interrupted, comprehension suddenly emerged on Hermione's face and the letter 'O' formed nicely on her mouth. "Don't worry, we're gonna win the Grand Prize. Look how well we've been doing. It's going to be a piece of cake!"  
  
"What if we don't?" said Draco still unconvinced by Hermione's optimism.  
  
Hermione sat up on her bed and looked him straight in the eye with a curious glint in her eye, "You know you're such a put down, I'm getting tired of your cynicism. What do you need the money for anyway? I know it's about the money, I just know it."  
  
Draco kept quiet and turned away from Hermione.  
  
"Well, why won't you tell me?" asked Hermione quickly feeling frustration and irritation growing inside her. She knew Draco avoided the topic about the money. She just didn't know why and what was it all about. As weird as it seems, she just wanted to get the thing over with. She wanted him to open up to her. He was keeping his secret pretty darn well and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I - ," said Draco sitting up on his bed. "I –," he repeated thinking up something clever to say. "I think I better get ready." He then scurried toward the bathroom looking like a mouse eager to get a piece of cheese scattered somewhere.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy!!!" Hermione thought. "Why do you torment me?!?!?!"  
  
Hermione followed Draco with her eyes toward the bathroom and barely audible to her, she could swear before closing the door behind him Draco whispered, "We just have to win this, there is no other way."  
  
The trip to the location for the last stunt was quiet and uncomfortable. Tension was evident in the air. Draco sat by the window lost in his own thoughts while Hermione looked on to him wondering what he could be thinking.  
  
"Draco," nudged Hermione as the limousine slowed to a halt in front of a large gymnasium. "we're here."  
  
Draco stiffened momentarily and turned towards Hermione. However, he swiftly relaxed and hastily nodded back at her when he concentrated on her already familiar large brown eyes which were now filled with concern and curiosity.  
  
Hermione climbed out of the limousine and held the car door open for Draco. She felt odd waiting on him but it's the least she could do.  
  
As the limousine rolled away, Hermione and Draco walked together toward the middle of the vast field where monkey bars were assembled high above the ground.  
  
"I guess this is it," said Hermione cheerily attempting conversation. "THE stunt, per se!"  
  
Hermione grinned and twisted her head toward Draco, half expecting life seeping through his worried eyes. Nevertheless, he still looked on ahead, still engrossed in his own world.  
  
Unable to contain her emotions anymore, Hermione grabbed Draco's hands and clasped them tight forcing him to turn to her. Draco was taken by surprise but he still didn't say a word. She looked him deep in the eye desperately searching for something.  
  
"You have to talk to me!" pleaded Hermione. "I want to win as much as you do, believe me! But I can't do this alone. We have to work together. Shutting me off won't do any good. Honestly, you're not being encouraging at all."  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Draco nodded and then painstakingly turned his attention to the other waiting couples standing meters away. "Right. It's just that I don't know what to expect, and in case you haven't noticed I hate it when I'm not in control."  
  
Draco bit his lip and forced a smile. "I guess I'm just thinking too much, eh?"  
  
"We'll be fine." insisted Hermione. "We'll be fine."  
  
With renewed courage, Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand toward their opponents.  
  
As the pair reached the waiting area, Fiona immediately scowled at Hermione. "I'm surprised to see you here Granger. I thought you and your boyfriend already killed each other, acting the way you do." She laughed evilly and turned to her boyfriend Brian, "Of course, it doesn't matter because Brian here and I will win the competition no matter what."  
  
Hermione felt Draco's hand tighten around hers. A wave of embarrassment, pleasure, and shock washed over her as she realized that she didn't drop his hand when she was supposed to.  
  
"Dunno what your problem with me is." declared Hermione pushing the thought of Draco's hand clutching hers out of her mind. "If I didn't know better, you're just jealous of me."  
  
Hermione saw Fiona's face twist in fury and her heart quickly skipped a beat. But Hermione was quick, before Fiona could say anything more, Hermione quickly turned to Brian who was standing silently on Fiona's side and said, "Did you know she's been trying to catch my boyfriend's eye since day 1? I'm sorry to tell you this Brian, but your girlfriend is a flirt… A very mean flirt."  
  
Hermione surprised herself with her burst of outrage. She didn't normally lose her cool just like that. She actually felt sorry for Fiona but she pushed her luck way too far.  
  
Brian's face paled. He looked accusingly at Fiona, "So that's why you talk endlessly about these people huh? Now I know who interests you so much."  
  
"It is not that. You won't actually take her word for - ," Fiona forgot the confrontation she had with Hermione and turned to Brian alarmed. His face was full of hurt and rage.  
  
"No need to explain anymore." seethed Brian.  
  
Hermione was taken aback with the sudden flood of emotions. To think she caused all this. This wasn't a reaction she was expecting. Heck, she didn't even expected a reaction!  
  
"Brian, I – ," started Fiona reaching up to Brian's arm.  
  
"Shut up now, okay. I don't want to listen to you." Brian stomped off away from the group. As he reached a considerable distance, he released his anger and screamed with all his might.  
  
Fiona cringed then turned dangerously toward Hermione. She advanced toward Hermione's direction having every intention to hurt her in any way she can. "You – ," Fiona spat as she pointed a painted finger toward Hermione.  
  
As quick as light, Draco moved in front of Hermione blocking Fiona away from her. "You will not touch her."  
  
Fiona didn't stop. She was about to scream something when Jonah's voice broke out into the air.  
  
"Welcome everyone!" Jonah was a few yards away with his microphone in his hand, totally oblivious to the racket that was taking place. "Welcome to the last stunt of this round!" He smiled cheerily and looked right back at 6 frowning faces. "Cheer up you guys! Today is the day! Whoever wins this stunt will compete with the 2 other winning couples from the 2 other groups for the 1 Million Pounds!!!"  
  
Seeing no reaction from the 6 contestants, Jonah turned his head toward the monkey bars. "Today's stunt will revolve around this 20 ft. long monkey bar suspended 30 ft. off the ground. Both of you will be positioned at the opposite sides of the bar, the one in the starting position has to cross the monkey bars pulling off the 9 flags fixed on the rungs. As you get to the 10th flag, you hand it over to your partner and he/she then crosses the monkey bar with the flag on his/her hand. When he/she reaches across, the one with the flag sticks the flag on the pole standing in the starting point. The winner of course will advance to compete for the Grand Prize of 1 Million Pounds, AND, to put icing on the cake, the winning couple will be given 2 Ford Escape Vehicles."  
  
Hermione stared at a distance to 2 black and white Ford cars. She, as well as Karl, Tanya, Brian and Fiona took deep breaths. They all wanted the cars.  
  
Draco however was unmoved. He gazed at the cars and whispered to Hermione's ear with a curious look on his face, "I don't think I have much use for those."  
  
Hermione's heart dropped as she heard Draco's voice. He seemed to have no interest anymore.  
  
But to Hermione's surprise, Draco chuckled suddenly, "But we still haven't got any money yet. We still have to win."  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly. At least he still wanted to win the stunt. Ooooh, she was getting attached to the cars already.  
  
"Draco and Hermione," said Jonah looking at them. "You're up first!"  
  
Throwing Hermione out of balance, Draco all of a sudden looked at her with fire in his eyes; totally opposite of how he acted a while back. He suddenly became excited and full of energy. "You know we can do this right?" Draco squeezed her shoulders and winked at her, "Just blaze like you have no care in the world." He hugged her quickly then strode off and stood at the foot of the ladder ready to make his way to the monkey bars.  
  
Hermione was baffled. "What is wrong with you!" she wanted to shout out loud. How could Draco change his moods and feelings just like that? One moment he's depressed, nervous and unsure. Next thing you know, he's confident, full of energy and excited.  
  
Hermione shook her head and made her way towards the ladder that would bring her to the opposite side of the monkey bar. "Men!" she sighed quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's heart started to beat furiously. It just came out of nowhere, adrenaline started pumping itself in her body. She knew she and Draco could pull the stunt off, the problem was how fast? She looked at Draco and waved. "Good luck!" she shouted.  
  
Draco rubbed his hands together licking his lips with his tongue. He gave her a thumbs-up sign and winked again. "Ditto!"  
  
As soon as Draco and Hermione were ready in position, Jonah bellowed the usual, "In 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
As soon as Draco heard the word 'Go' he tackled the monkey bars as fast as he could. Hermione watched anxiously as he dangled from one rung to another pulling out each flag along the way. Hermione noticed that as Draco pulled out a flag, he gave out a faint grunt emphasizing the effort he exerted. This was because he had to support all his weight in one arm as he reached and released the flag.  
  
Nonetheless, he did really well and in seconds, he reached Hermione handing her the 10th flag for her to stick up on the pole on the opposite end. "Go for it HG!"  
  
Hermione quickly placed the flag between her mouth and bit at it tight. She swayed from each steel bar biting more forcefully into the flag as she moved from one rung to the other. All the while, her arms were screaming for rest.  
  
Feeling fatigue creeping up onto her, Hermione was on the verge of giving up. As she almost lost it, she heard a strong voice from behind her. A man's voice.  
  
"Hermione, you can do it!"  
  
Upon hearing these words, for some reason, Hermione's brain quickly turned into over drive. Adrenaline surged through her body (as if she doesn't have enough adrenaline already). She summoned all her strength and crossed the remaining distance to the waiting pole that was standing stiffly at the finish line. She quickly grabbed the flag from her mouth and stuck it at the end of the tall pole.  
  
"Time!" called Jonah clapping his hands, eyes turned upward.  
  
Hermione was exhausted; she quickly sat down at the foot of the pole and caught her breath. That was one of the hardest things she had to do in her whole life!  
  
A voice broke into her thoughts. "Well done Hermione!"  
  
Hermione's head shot up. Was she hearing Draco right? Was he really calling her by her first name? It might sound foolish and unimportant, but Draco calling her by her first name was the greatest thing he could have ever done for her. She didn't know why but it meant the world to her. A wave of contentment and happiness washed over her, all weariness left her body and she smiled.  
  
"35.6 seconds," yelled Jonah from the ground breaking Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and she saw him in a different light. He looked radiant.  
  
Hermione laughed at herself and shook her head in embarrassment, what was she thinking? Draco only called her by her first name… It's not like he proposed to her or something. She wanted to laugh out loud. Maybe she was having fantasies of some sort… What was happening to her?  
  
Hermione and Draco simultaneously climbed down from the ladders unto the ground. As they neared each other, they gave a high five and beamed at Jonah.  
  
"Let's see if your time can hold up," Jonah said turning to Brian and Fiona. "Brian, Fiona, you're up! Good luck!"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other both with raised eyebrows. Brian was still scowling at Fiona and he was making a lot of noise as he climbed the ladder toward the monkey bars.  
  
"That was tough, huh?" said Draco as Jonah yelled for Brian and Fiona to start.  
  
"You bet!" answered Hermione staring at Brian crossing the monkey bars. She didn't trust herself to look at Draco's eyes, she had to sort out her feelings first. It was silly, really it was… It's a wonder what a single sentence can do.  
  
"I do hope we win this," continued Hermione. "I didn't do all that for nothing!"  
  
Hermione turned to Draco apprehensively. He was looking back at her all sweaty and grinning. Unable to contain what she felt, she blurted it out. "You called me Hermione."  
  
Draco looked bewildered. "I did, did I?"  
  
Hermione felt her hopes crush up into tiny bits. She didn't know why, but she was expecting a different answer from Draco. She regained her composure and immediately shifted to her know-it-all attitude. "Don't be silly!" she laughed dryly, "It wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Draco just shrugged and turned toward Brian and Fiona at the monkey bars. He looked at Hermione from the corners of his eyes. She was acting weird… It's as if something bothered her. He lingered at her face for a moment then brushed his thoughts off. It was nothing, maybe just nerves.  
  
Brian was having a hard time with the monkey bars. Although he had large muscles, he couldn't support himself with only one hand, therefore struggling to pull out the flags.  
  
Fiona was screaming like crazy urging Brian to hurry up. All she got however was a deeper scowl.  
  
Struggling and groaning in pain, Brian finally reached the 10th flag. He quickly snatched it and threw it to the ground, along with the other 9 flags.  
  
As he did this Fiona's face paled and she screamed, "NO!!!!!"  
  
Realizing his mistake Brian let go of the bar and dangled in mid-air, supported by a rope. He looked dazed and lost.  
  
Jonah shook his head and placed his hands on his head. "9 flags in 1 minute and 13 seconds! Brian, what happened? You concentrated too much on throwing away the flags, you forgot that you had to hand the last one to Fiona!"  
  
Brian shook his head in defeat. "I know!" He carefully eased towards the ground and looked up to see Fiona still at the top crying her heart out.  
  
Hermione started heading towards Brian to offer her sympathies, but Draco caught her hand and shook his head. "Don't! It might make matters worse."  
  
Jonah clapped Karl and Tanya and motioned them toward the monkey bars. "So, it all boils down to you guys! Give Draco and Hermione a run for their money! Will you?"  
  
Jonah gave out a forced smile then helped Fiona down the ladder and left her to the side. Jonah knew that he didn't have to tell them that they were eliminated. For some reason, his head said that he shouldn't. Brian took off anyway leaving a crying Fiona; he didn't want to add more tension.  
  
"It's your fault they're fighting you know," said Draco trying to create conversation. "If you didn't tell the poor guy that his girlf - ,"  
  
"It's true!" answered Hermione defensively a little too quickly. "Besides, you saw how she treated me?"  
  
Draco looked at her with a glint in his eye, "Right! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were guilty. You always did have a bad temper. If I remember, in Hogwarts, you always had a clever comeback for - ,"  
  
Draco immediately snapped at attention and stared uncomfortably as Karl breezed through the monkey bars expertly pulling the flags off. He didn't hear Jonah start them off.  
  
"For?" encouraged Hermione. She was listening intently at Draco's words that she didn't even notice that Karl was already performing the stunt.  
  
Draco disoriented, turned questioningly at Hermione. "What?"  
  
Hermione snorted and punched Draco lightly in the arm. "You were saying?"  
  
"I forgot!" said Draco a little irritated that Hermione wanted to talk more than watch Karl and Tanya. "Come on! Karl and Tanya are burning rubber up there. Don't you see?"  
  
But Hermione wouldn't give up. "Come on, tell me."  
  
Draco gave up watching and turned toward Hermione. He opened his mouth to give her a lecture about disturbing people who were trying to concentrate on something. But as soon as he did, he heard Jonah's shout.  
  
"Time!"  
  
Draco stiffened, and so did Hermione. Both instantly turned toward a grinning Jonah and anxiously waited as Karl and Tanya made their way down from the ladders to join them.  
  
Tanya was smiling widely which made Hermione want to puke. Tanya knew they did very well. Did they win?  
  
"And this is it!" said Jonah excitement evident in his voice. "Whoever wins will be eligible to compete with the 2 other winning couples for the 1 Million Grand Prize! AND, of course, as a treat for your hard work, 2 Ford Escape Vehicles will also be yours to keep…"  
  
Jonah studied the looks on Karl and Tanya's faces who were staring back at him giddily. Then he shifted to Draco and Hermione who had blank lost stares, total opposites of Karl and Tanya.  
  
"Draco and Hermione's time was 35.6 seconds." He clapped Karl on his shoulder. "And your time buddy, is,"  
  
Hermione was unconsciously holding her breath and crossing her fingers. They HAD to win.  
  
"36.2 seconds." Jonah's face quickly changed from all smiles to frowns. "I'm sorry, Karl, Tanya, your time was too darn close! I'm sure you're gonna regret this for the rest of your life."  
  
Hermione's head swirled with excitement while Draco stared on dumbfounded still not comprehending what has just happened. Did they hear Jonah right?  
  
They slowly turned to each other speechless with wide eyed looks.  
  
Then suddenly, both Draco and Hermione burst out laughing and hugged each other in their glee.  
  
"We did it!" screamed Hermione breathless. Draco just continued smiling and didn't say anything.  
  
"Congratulations, Draco, Hermione," started Jonah almost shouting. "You two win the Ford Escape Vehicles AND you both advance to the Final Competition to COMPETE for the 1 MILLION - ,"  
  
Jonah's voice were lost in the air as Hermione released Draco from her embrace and stared directly at his face. Draco was still clutching her waist still grinning widely.  
  
Both gazed into each others eyes when suddenly Hermione leant forward to kiss Draco's lips.  
  
His lips were slightly cold but extremely soft. Hermione deepened her kiss, and as she did so, realized that Draco wasn't kissing her back.  
  
Feeling embarrassed, she backed away releasing her embrace.  
  
Draco however, who had his hands around Hermione's waist quickly pulled her back to him before she completely got away and kissed her back.  
  
Hermione caught her breath in her throat in surprise. Her head started to feel all light and fluffy. But just as fast as Draco kissed her, he released her quickly and turned to Jonah who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
Hermione flushed deep scarlet and focused her attention on the ground.  
  
"Wow!" said Jonah amazed at the sudden display of affection. "That's something you don't see everyday! With you both bickering at each other, believing you're a couple would be very hard. But well, it unfolded right before my eyes."  
  
Jonah smiled and turned to an embarrassed Hermione, "Awww, she's blushing."  
  
"So," said Jonah switching to host mode in half a second. "As I was saying, Congratulations and see you again the day after tomorrow! Take care!"  
  
Jonah shook Draco and Hermione's hand and muttered his congratulations again and then turned away leaving Draco and Hermione standing alone in the middle of the gymnasium staring at each other stupidly.  
  
Chapter 9 (part 2)  
  
"Wanna check out our new cars?" said Draco breaking the silence.  
  
Hermione only nodded and they both made their way to their new black and white cars.  
  
"Maybe I could sell this for money, no?" said Draco running his hand lightly on the side of the black car.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. He was admiring the cars with lights in his eyes. He quickly slid inside the driver seat of his new car and stared at the steering wheel turning it to the left, then to the right. Seeing that nothing happened, Draco gave up and then turned his attention to the fancy buttons located all over the car.  
  
As Hermione looked on at Draco, visions and thoughts rushed into her mind. What just happened? What came over her? Why did she lose control and kissed him? Why didn't he seem surprised? Why did he pull her to him and kiss her? Hermione was full of questions but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out an answer for even just one.  
  
Pushing all her questions out of her mind, Hermione went inside the black car and sat on the passenger seat beside Draco. A mental picture went into Hermione's head. She imagined herself riding in the car along the country roads. She turned toward Draco, she'd love riding through country roads with him.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She was getting carried away!  
  
Coming to a decision, Hermione straightened up; she didn't need foolish, far-fetched thoughts in her head. She may be a dreamer, but she was also a realist. She turned to Draco, who was now examining his face on the rearview mirror and cleared her throat. Draco turned to her with a peculiar expression and then returned his attention to the mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry about the kiss." started Hermione. She didn't really intend to apologize but her articulate mouth just failed her at the moment.  
  
Draco gave out an amused grunt and said nonchalantly not turning his gaze from the mirror. "Really, it was nothing. Don't bother about it."  
  
It was nothing. Hermione's heart dropped to the floor. Of course, what did she expect? Him telling her that he felt something? How silly could she get? What was she thinking? They were barely friends, he had a girlfriend, and to top it all off, she was Hermione, just plain Hermione who wouldn't catch a man's eye if her life depended on it.  
  
"Right. It was nothing. Guess I just got carried away." said Hermione more to herself than to Draco. She opened the passenger door and got out of the car. "I'm going to the limousine, you coming? I want to go back to the hotel now." Though Hermione tried to hide it, the disappointment she felt was somehow obvious in her voice.  
  
"Can't we use this thing?" Draco answered still fumbling with the buttons and momentarily shifting his attention to the steering wheel.  
  
"Don't be silly!" said Hermione pretending to be amused even if her heart didn't feel like it. "It was clearly stated in the letter that we get our prizes after the show airs. These cars aren't ours YET."  
  
Draco's face fell then slowly got out of the car. He followed Hermione to the limousine making small talk every now and then. Hermione however just nodded and grunted showing no interest at all. Eventually, Hermione cut him off and told him she wanted to sleep, leaving him quiet the whole trip back to the hotel.  
  
Draco really wanted to talk to Hermione about ANYTHING, their prizes and stuff, especially about the kiss. It was silly of him not to elaborate on it when she opened up the topic. But he didn't want her thinking that she was beginning to be more than just Hermione to him.  
  
As soon as Draco and Hermione arrived at the hotel, Hermione marched to her bed and threw herself on it face down. Draco just raised his eyebrows and wondered what was wrong with her. Normally, she would be fighting him for 'bathroom rights'. But now, she didn't even care.  
  
Draco made his way straight to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him, in case Hermione was sleeping again.  
  
As soon as Draco entered the bathroom, Hermione raised her head and banged it again and again on her pillow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." chanted Hermione clearly devastated. She was listening more to her heart than to her brain.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door making Hermione shut up and freeze.  
  
"Open up!" the voice shouted angrily, banging hard on the door.  
  
Hermione slowly walked to the door scanning her brain for the owner of the voice. She reached for the knob and opened the door slowly.  
  
"How dare you!" the voice screamed, pushing the door toward Hermione making her fall backward. The voice belonged to Fiona.  
  
"You," Fiona hissed creeping dangerously toward Hermione. Her face was contorted with rage scaring the life out of Hermione. "You,"  
  
Hermione had a sudden urge to spite the lights out of Fiona for trespassing and intimidating her, but instead she rose up her hands in mock defeat so as to not further aggravate the situation.  
  
"Btch!" Fiona screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Whoa, cool down." said Hermione quietly not wanting to pick a fight.  
  
"Brian broke up with me because of YOU!" continued Fiona throwing daggers at Hermione. "Twit!"  
  
Hermione was speechless. No wonder Fiona was so mad!  
  
"I can't believe why he listened to you! I have no interest whatsoever in that demented ass you call your boyfriend. You and your stupid ideas." said Fiona cornering Hermione against the wall. "I know your secret. Oh, yes I do! I heard Karl and Tanya talking about it." She raised her hands to slap Hermione on the face.  
  
Hermione covered her face and closed her eyes for the impact that would soon enough graze her cheek.  
  
It never came. When Hermione opened her eyes, there was Draco holding on to a kicking Fiona. He wrestled with her until he had both her hands behind her back.  
  
Fiona tried to break free but Draco was just too strong for her. Giving up, she again turned to Hermione. "I know your secret. You freaks! You cheaters!"  
  
Hermione's heart raced. She looked at Draco who wore a stern look on his face. What secret did she know?  
  
Fiona spat at Hermione missing her by an inch. She turned toward Draco and smiled menacingly. "This stupid girl here, she's not even your girlfriend right? It's obvious how you treat each other. I'll be sure to tell the management so that they kick both of you off the show."  
  
Still holding Fiona's hands behind her, Draco suddenly pushed her to the wall so that her face was against it. "Watch your words." roared Draco his right arm reaching for the wand on his back pocket.  
  
Sensing what Draco was going to do, Hermione ran toward them. "Stop!" She reached for Draco's arm and looked pleadingly at his eyes. "No."  
  
Draco softened his grip on Fiona and dropped his hands. He walked away toward his bed and sat down.  
  
Fiona straightened up and smiled. "You'll be sorry you crossed me." She then turned her heel and made her way toward the door snickering loudly.  
  
Suddenly black sparks came from across the room startling Hermione. She turned quickly to look at the source but found Draco looking toward Fiona with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" screamed Fiona looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
Hermione stared in horror as another head popped up beside Fiona's head. It looked like a mini replica of Fiona only it had no nose and rotten teeth.  
  
"No tell, No tell, No tell." the head repeated in a gremlin kind of voice.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" shrieked Fiona trying to pull the head out. The head motioned to bite her hand and she screamed again. "Aaahhhh!" cried Fiona running out of the room pulling her hair out.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco who was now laughing hysterically. She slapped him hard on the arm and rushed to the door meaning to follow Fiona.  
  
"Relax!" called Draco rubbing the part where Hermione smacked him. "She's the only one who can see it, and of course, the two of us, coz we're witnesses."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Hermione in a raised voice. "The girl could end up in an institution."  
  
"She deserved it!" rationalized Draco. "She was becoming too unbearable. I say it serves her right!"  
  
Hermione stared at him shocked. "Unbelievable! Malfoy, you're evil!"  
  
"Hey!" said Draco raising his arms, "It's already done. It lasts for only a few minutes. She'll just think she imagined it. Besides, it will teach her to keep her mouth shut when it's supposed to be. Nobody messes with me and who I'm with without regretting it."  
  
Hermione shook her head and sat on her bed. "She says she knows our secret. She even said Karl and Tanya were talking about it."  
  
"Hey!" Draco said sending white sparks toward the cameras, mortified that Hermione was about to talk about whatever secret that they weren't supposed to have.  
  
Hermione totally forgot there were hidden cameras around the room! Maybe the incident with Fiona wouldn't register at all because there was some magic involved, but now they were really busted because of her own stupid mouth. She just gave herself and Draco away. Now whoever reviewing the hidden cameras would actually think that they were hiding something.  
  
"She says she knows our secret?" repeated Hermione laughing, turning her previous declarative sentence into a question (in an attempt to do damage control). "Us not a couple?" Hermione gave out a shrilly laugh and shook her head. "It's a laugh what people's imaginations make up when they're jealous. Maybe we really look good together coz they go out of their heads trying to break us up."  
  
Hermione stood up and made her way toward Draco still trying to act normal laughing every now and then. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his thigh making sure the camera captured what she had just done. "Thanks for protecting me a while ago, honey. I thought she was going to slap the head off my shoulders."  
  
She laughed again and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without a dashing, handsome boyfriend I have in - ,"  
  
Hermione's words were drowned back to her mouth when Draco suddenly leaned toward her and gave her a solid kiss on her lips. He reached up his arm and stroked her cheek.  
  
Hermione stiffened, but in moments, kissed Draco back. They kissed for a good 60 seconds and when they broke apart, they were both breathless.  
  
Draco's mouth trailed Hermione's cheek and stopped at her ear. "That should do, no need for words, you were trying to hard."  
  
He kissed her again lightly on the lips then stood up and made his way again toward the bathroom leaving her staring at his back with a sheepish grin pasted on her face.  
  
Draco's heart was hammering as he closed the door behind him. Why had he lost control? What would his girlfriend Cornelia say if she found out he's fooling around with another woman? He sat on the toilet with his head on his hands feeling dread wash over him. He really wasn't falling for Hermione now, was he?  
  
----------------  
  
Okay, so what do you think about it???? I sure hope you like it… If you don't, I guarantee a better one next chapter… It's Hermione and Draco's date… So the so called "romance" would be there… I hope I'll do well though coz my golly, I suck at romantic stuff… Anyway, I've said enough… I hope to see you all soon!!!  
  
----------------  
  
**BewitchingWitch **– Thanks so much for your 2 reviews! I'm so glad you like the chant, it just sort of came to me and I was like "I can make that a quote and be famous!!!" LOL! Kidding! Anyways, I hope you liked this new chapter. What can you say about it? J  
  
**ElfinMaiden **– Hiya!!! Thanks so much for your review! I really tried to make this chapter longer than the last one… How do you like it?  
  
**kawaii&crazy **– Yippeeee!!!! My gosh, you boost my confidence to the ends of the earth… hehehe… I so appreciate your reviews! Thanks so much! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this new chapter…  
  
**Darkening Sky** – Hello!!! I'm glad you thought Draco being scared was funny… I was like, "Oh no, I've destroyed Draco's character!!!" But then, he's OOC already so it doesn't really matter… LOL… What do you think of this chapter though?  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX** – Thanks for your review!!! I'm sorry you had to wait too long… But here's the latest chapter… Hope you like it! J  
  
**Callie** – Yey!!! My twin brain!! Hehehe… This chapter is sort of an additional something, it's not really that important… But next chapter, and the next one after that, we will see if we really have twin brains… Part of me hopes you thought of what I thought of, but part of me doesn't… Weird!!! Oh!!! I'm so excited.  
  
**Chrissy8887779999 **– You really think this was the most entertaining chapter? Oh, you make me so happy!! Thanks a lot! I hope this chapter makes you smile too… It's sort of supposed to be funny but Draco's just mean… hehehe… And I love him for it!  
  
**Hime Shinidama no Megami **- Oh my gosh!!! I'm so glad to hear from you… It's been a while! Anyway, the stunts are from my imagination, but some are based from Fear Factor… You know what, it's weird you mentioned fish eyes coz everyone in my family just loves them (except me)… I don't know why! Bet you like them too huh??  
  
**Laura** – Hiya!!! I uploaded this new chapter already! I changed some of the words, just as you said… I hope it's better… Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
**The 100 original BLAH **– Were you the same blah who reviewed my first chapter? Coz I would be delighted if you were! (coz even if you did flame me before, you're still reading my fic…) Anyways, don't quit reading my fic, I promise I will do better… What did you think of this chapter though? I kinda lost my mojo here but it will be better! I just know it! Hehehe…  
  
**amber-rules** – Hi!!! Thanks so much for your review!!! I'm thrilled that you like this fic! There's a little romance here (if you could call their kiss romance… LOL…) But, there will be more next chapter!!! I promise, I hope you'll like it… Although, I quite stink with romance and stuff but hey, I'll do my best!!! Promise!!!  
  
**Emma** – Thanks for your compliment! I'm delighted that you used the word really 2 times… hehehe, I'm flattered!!! Yippeee!!! You make me blush! Anyways, hope you like this new chapter! Hope to hear from you soon!


	10. The Date

**Quick Note**: ALOHA!!! hehehe... I'm back with another chapter!!! Yippeee!! LOL... However I must warn you that the serious part of the story starts here (with a little craziness on the sides of course)... So don't kill me just yet... It will be fun! I promise... So on with the story then... Oh yeah, I know everyone just kinda bypasses the author notes, but I was wondering what a "Mary Sue" is, it sounds negative... Okay, I know I'm really ignorant. Don't flame me! :) Pretty Please!!!   
  
**Disclaimer**: As always, NOT MINE!  
  
------------------  
  
**Chapter 10: The Date**  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of utensils clanging on plates. The sun was shining overhead, it must be around 11 am or 12 noon. She raised her head leaning slightly on her elbows and found Draco sitting in front of the table eating away at his food.  
  
Draco looked up and motioned for the seat next to him. "This food is really good. Eat."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and slumped back on her bed. She was having a terrible headache. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that she finally dozed off to sleep. She stayed awake thinking of the kiss she and Draco shared and what that could have meant.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione got bored pretending to be asleep that she rose up from her bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She looked at her reflection. "Ughh," she thought. Dark circles were looming under her eyes. She quickly washed her face then went out and joined Draco on the table.  
  
"I wasn't sure what time you'd wake up so I just ordered in food, just in case you got hungry." said Draco matter of factly.  
  
On the table were plates filled with bacons, sausages, scrambled, poached and hard boiled eggs, bread and butter, orange juice and water.  
  
Hermione started piling up her plate and muttered a quick "Thanks." She didn't realize how hungry she was until her stomach grumbled noisily.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Draco drinking his coffee. He had made 2 cups and offered some to Hermione which she gratefully accepted.  
  
"Ummm," said Hermione still chewing on the bacon. "As far as I can remember, they're supposed to give us a letter of some sort, a surprise treat or something. Didn't anyone bring anything?"  
  
Draco stood up and shuffled across the room, "Now that I think about it, this letter was given to be by the bell boy that delivered room service. You think this is it?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, it's either Draco was just acting stupid or he just didn't have common sense. She reached for the letter and read it silently.  
  
Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
Congratulations and Good Day!   
  
Two members of the Threshold Staff will arrive at your room later at 12:30 noon to escort you for your Special Treat.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Threshold Staff  
  
"They didn't even say what our activity would be!" complained Hermione looking over the letter again and again searching for something that she might have missed. "We don't even know how we're supposed to dress!"  
  
Draco propped his legs on the other chair and leaned casually on the chair. He looked leisurely at the digital clock on top of the table and muttered silently. "You might want to get ready, it's already 12:15 noon. They'll be here in no time."  
  
"What!?" At once Hermione sat up straight. She stood up, picked up some clothes from the cabinet and rushed to the bathroom. She quickly took a bath and dressed as fast as she could.  
  
Draco watched amusedly as Hermione hurried around the room. He had been awake since 8 in the morning and was ready to go when the clock struck 9. He wondered why Hermione woke up so late. Why did she sleep so late? What was she thinking about? Could it be him? Coz he was thinking about her more often that he'd like.  
  
A knock on the door startled Draco out of his thoughts. He breezed toward the door and opened it cautiously. Outside stood a red haired man in a suit carrying a briefcase and a blonde woman dressed as smartly as her companion.  
  
Draco led them inside calling to Hermione who was still inside the room drying her hair. "Hun, they're here." Draco offered them a seat and apologized, "It takes a while for her to get ready. You know?" he winked at them and smiled widely. "She drives me crazy at all times."  
  
The man and the woman smiled knowingly then chatted with Draco about the stunts that they did and the prizes that they won. Draco was inquiring about the 'Surprise Treat' but he couldn't squeeze a squeak from any of them.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said suddenly after a few minutes rushing toward the man and the woman holding up her hand for a handshake. "I woke up real late. I'm Hermione, this is Draco." said Hermione pointing at Draco. "What are the plans for today?"  
  
The woman smiled and motioned for Hermione to sit down. "My name is Sophia and this is Henry." Henry nodded in acknowledgement and waited for Sophia to continue. "Henry will be taking you somewhere and I'll be the one in charge of Draco."  
  
"You mean we won't be together?" said Hermione wide eyed staring at Draco. She then turned crimson almost instantly when she realized how she must have sounded.  
  
Sophia and Henry laughed simultaneously. "Don't worry, you'll be together tonight, we just have to take you to separate activities first for the afternoon. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know?"  
  
Hermione turned a deeper red. Sophia and Henry probably thought that she couldn't live without Draco or something.  
  
"Yeah," interrupted Draco. "Can't you be away from me for a while? It's just a few hours."   
  
"Okay, so where are we going?" Hermione said turning to Henry ignoring Draco's comment.  
  
"You would have to follow me." grinned Henry standing up and heading for the door. "Come on now, we'll be late."  
  
Hermione trailed Henry out the door looking briefly at Draco to give him a half smile. She nodded at Sophia and disappeared out the door.  
  
It turned out that the activity for the afternoon was pure pampering. Hermione found herself enjoying a spa treatment, a shiatsu massage, manicure and pedicure.  
  
Around 4 in the afternoon, as the hairdressers figured out what to do with Hermione's bushy hair and then putting on her make-up, Henry came in the salon carrying a large box.   
  
"Compliments of the Threshold Staff." he said placing the box on a nearby table.   
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously looking at the mirror to see Henry.   
  
"You have to open it to find out."  
  
After Hermione was made up and her hair swept up high on her head, she stood up and proceeded to the box. She opened it quickly and gasped as she saw the contents of it. It was a backless midnight blue dress splashed with glitters formed into flowers.  
  
"Wow, this is -," Hermione took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Superb!" Hermione run her hands on the delicate fabric that was her dress and added, "Will I wear this tonight?"  
  
Henry gave a small smile and nodded.   
  
Hermione's head swam with thoughts. If she was given an evening gown, perhaps the Threshold Staff also gave Draco a suit and tie or something. This night was supposed to be special. She was sure of it.  
  
At 6 in the evening, Draco was waiting uncomfortably for Hermione in the Hotel Lobby. He was dressed in a well fitted coat and tie with his hair swept away from his face. He was looking real handsome that several ladies who passed him by were giving him flirtations glances and sweet smiles. However, Draco ignored them completely. He was too nervous to mind them. Instead, he found himself pacing the floor like a lovesick puppy, holding a bouquet of blue roses that he personally picked out at the florist, and sniffing it every now and then. He didn't actually need to give Hermione flowers. But for some reason, some voice inside him was nagging like crazy for him to buy those flowers.  
  
Actually, the activities of the afternoon surprised him immensely. It was his first time to go to a spa and massage treatment. But he had enjoyed it a lot. It was very relaxing, better than the Relaxing Potion that he often brewed for himself.  
  
He looked at the wall clock hanging on the wall of the Front Desk. Hermione was running late. Sophia told him that she was supposed to meet him at 5:30.  
  
Finally, a black limousine rolled in front of the Hotel. Draco looked up and found Henry get out of the limousine and help a lady out of the car.  
  
Draco caught his breath as he saw the lady who took Henry's hand walk toward him. It was Hermione. She was breathtaking! Absolutely stunning!   
  
"Wow." said Draco speechless as Hermione stopped in front of him smiling shyly.   
  
"Hi." uttered Hermione blushing profusely and looking down at the floor.  
  
"I guess I should leave you both now eh? Just proceed to the limousine when you guys are ready." said Henry feeling awkward being the 'third wheel'.  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded simultaneously then started staring at each other.  
  
"Y-you," started Hermione looking at Draco. "look great."  
  
Draco blushed and mumbled a "Thanks" looking at the floor. He suddenly remembered the blue roses and handed it to Hermione. "Here, I got this for you."  
  
"Aww, thanks." gushed Hermione taking the bouquet bringing it up to her nose.   
  
"We better go." said Draco after a few seconds. "We don't want to burst their bubble." He started walking toward the limousine without waiting for Hermione but stopped abruptly and went back for her. He offered her his arm and they both strode toward the waiting vehicle. "We still got to put up a show."  
  
Draco mentally kicked himself. What was wrong with him? There he was almost successful in making Hermione feel special, then there he goes ruining it all at the right moment.  
  
Hermione nodded feeling glum. What did she expect? They were putting a show. Did she really think that Draco REALLY liked her for her?  
  
At half past 6, the limousine arrived at Marina del Sol. Hermione and Draco looked around at the colorful lights decorating the different yachts. The huge yachts were bobbing up and down in the water, the lights illuminating in the night.   
  
The limousine halted in front of a majestic white yacht named "Enamorarse tu". The driver nodded to them and cheerfully said "Enjoy!"  
  
Draco stepped out of the limousine and helped Hermione out of the car. They stepped on the wooden board leading to the yacht and climbed slowly inside.   
  
The yacht was breathtaking to say the least. The interior was decorated with lit candles and there were rose petals scattered on the floor. The rose and candles led to a grand room wafting with the scent of lavenders. In the center of the grand room, there stood a candlelit round table set for two. On the table rested their dinner and a bucket of red wine.  
  
Hermione was speechless. Never in her life has she experienced so much extravagance. She proceeded inside and stared in shock as she looked around the room.  
  
"Let's eat now shall we?" said Draco breaking the silence. "I'm starving."  
  
Hermione caught herself and laughed hard. "Right, I'm sorry, It's just that - ," Hermione sighed and looked around once again. "This is just so beautiful."  
  
Draco helped Hermione to her chair then quickly walked across the table to his own chair. He stared curiously at his wine glass standing in front of him and brought it to his nose to smell it.  
  
"It's red wine." said Hermione reading Draco's mind. "It's supposed to taste real good."  
  
Draco brought the glass to his lips and drank its contents clean. Hermione gasped. "I maybe wrong but I think you're supposed to drink the thing slowly, or else…" Hermione let her words trail as Draco laughed aloud and filled his glass again with wine.  
  
"Do you know that the boat's name Enamorarse tu means to fall in love with you in Spanish?" said Hermione, making small talk as they ravaged their dinner.  
  
She looked at Draco who was consuming his 3rd glass of wine. Hermione worried that he might not make it through the night. She might have to carry him back to the hotel. And to think that they were meeting the winners of the 2 other groups, who were to be their competitors tomorrow for the Final Competition.   
  
"You know, you should drink that thing slow – ,"  
  
"So, Hermione, tell me about your life?" said Draco cutting her off. He looked at her intensely across the table and placed his glass down.  
  
Hermione hesitated, "Why don't you tell me about yourself first?"  
  
Draco laughed and waved his finger at her. "Haha, I asked you first."  
  
Hermione contemplated where she should start. It was mighty suspicious why Draco wanted to know more about her. But then again, maybe he was really interested or was just looking for some common ground to start a conversation with.   
  
"Well, I work as an Auror, which mind you doesn't sound so exciting anymore, with the fall of Voldemort and all -," Draco flinched slightly upon hearing Voldemort's name which quickly disoriented Hermione. "Ummm," Hermione continued. "I live on my own, as you already know, in Muggle London. I - ,"  
  
"So tell me why you don't have a boyfriend?" cut Draco getting bored with her speech.  
  
Hermione gave out an uncomfortable laugh and flushed deep red drinking her glass of wine to buy time. "Because - ," Hermione let her supposed to be sentence hang in the air praying slightly that Draco would cut her again and change the topic.  
  
Draco looked on to her and prodded her to go on.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave up. "Because men are jerks."  
  
Draco gave out a raspy laugh and put up his hands as if in surrender. "Don't generalize, woman!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and leaned close to Draco as if she was whispering a secret. "Oh really? Well, let me tell you this. I have had 2 boyfriends my whole life. The first one was idiotic Victor Krum in 4th year."  
  
"The Quidditch Player?" asked Draco wide eyed.  
  
"Yup, that's him. I've only made 3 major mistakes in my life and being with him was biggest mistake number 3. Turns out, he's the most obsessive compulsive, possessive person in the whole planet. I felt strangled the whole time."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding.   
  
"The relationship was just real quick really, it didn't last long. But I guess it traumatized me a lot!" Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "The second one was Caleb Carmichael, he's a Muggle."  
  
Draco groaned in disgust. He pretended to place his hands over his ears clearly showing Hermione that he was grossed out.  
  
"Keep your prejudices to yourself alright?" Hermione said suddenly irritated.  
  
"Hey, I'm not prejudiced! I'm talking with you aren't I?" answered Draco defensively.  
  
Hermione shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, being with him was biggest mistake number 2. I was with him for 6 months, right after graduation from Hogwarts. He lived right next door to me. Unfortunately, unknown to me, he's the biggest jerk you could ever meet in your whole life. Would you believe that he made this bet that he could persuade me to be his girlfriend with his friends? FOR 1,000 POUNDS! And I was stupid enough to fall for him."   
  
Hermione shook her head in remembrance then took a large gulp of her red wine. "After that, no more relationships for me. I think I've been single for let's say 5 years?"  
  
Draco whistled loudly and then shook his head, as if what Hermione said was the saddest thing he has ever heard. "How bout Weasel then?" asked Draco nonchalantly as if he didn't care. But in reality, Draco was dying to know the real deal between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him surprised. She didn't expect that kind of question from him. Did he really pay enough attention during Hogwarts years to know that there could have been something between her and Ron. "Oh please, he's just a friend. It wouldn't work out between us, it's too complicated."  
  
"Give me a break, everybody in Hogwarts knows about you and Weasley!"  
  
"No really," answered Hermione turning away from Draco's gaze and staring blankly into space, "we're just friends! Turns out, I'm not good enough for him."  
  
"Oh cut it out HG!" said Draco sensing loneliness in Hermione's voice. "I don't need drama in my life. I'm just curious. Besides, what guy would think you're not good enough?"  
  
Hermione looked up, and stared intently at Draco's eyes. She was partly surprised at his comment and partly pleased. Draco must hold her in high regard if he thought no man would think she wasn't good enough. But then again, maybe he didn't really mean anything he was saying or probably it was because he already had too much to drink.  
  
Hermione started slowly. "Well, Ginny always told me Ron had feelings for me but he never really actually showed it. EVER! Believe me, I tried making the first move, but it's either he's really dense or he just doesn't want me." Hermione shook her head and took a sip of her wine.  
  
"I'm sure he likes you. Maybe he's just too shy or afraid you might turn him down." Draco mentally wanted to slap himself. Was he playing confidant and counselor now? What in the world was he doing? He was giving Hermione hopes that Ron might like her when all he wanted to do was tell her that he wanted to be with her. "Us guys, that's our biggest fear really."  
  
"I know!" Hermione said smiling lightly. "It's all about the male ego thing, huh?" She took a sip of wine and admired Draco's features made even more defined by the candlelight. "Well, if the girl was making the first move on you, would you tell her you like her if you really do?"  
  
Draco shrugged and downed his glass of wine. "Maybe."  
  
Draco was silent and then nodded out of nowhere. He consumed his red wine once more and filled it up again along with Hermione's glass.  
  
"Aren't you feeling tipsy with all that you're drinking?" said Hermione peering at Draco's face just in case.  
  
"Nah, I'm made of harder stuff." said Draco amused. "Do you want to know about me?"   
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and all she could do was give a small nod to encourage him to go on. Was Draco offering her personal information that perhaps only he knew?  
  
"Well, as you already know, I'm a private healer right?" started Draco watching the flame of the candles. "I used to work at St. Mungo's hospital and that's where I met my girlfriend Cornelia. She's the daughter of my mother's doctor who also works at St. Mungo's. We've been together for -," Draco paused and mentally counted how long he and Cornelia have been together. "I'd say 8 months."  
  
Hermione's head immediately raced with questions. But for her sake, she didn't even know where to start. Thankfully, Draco answered some of it for her.  
  
"I quit St. Mungo's because I have to take care of my mother; she has a slight case of Manic Depression. Remember the potion I was brewing that night you found me in the bathroom? That was for her. She's pretty sick you know, and she has nobody but the house elf to take care of her."  
  
Hermione's heart swelled with pride and admiration for Draco. There was a heart behind that tough exterior he liked to wear around. And she was glad she had the opportunity to learn that.  
  
"Tell me about Cornelia." urged Hermione not wanting to elaborate on Draco's mother in case he got too serious and throw a fit right there.  
  
"She's a lot like you actually." said Draco without thinking.  
  
Hermione gave out a small gasp and turned red instantly.  
  
Apparently, Draco didn't notice and he continued, not minding Hermione's reaction. "She has deep brown eyes and curly brown hair. Really pretty if you think about it. But lately we have been having problems. She seems to be aloof and cold towards me. Probably one of the reasons I agreed to do this TV show with you is because deep inside I want to get back at her. I have my suspicions; I think she's seeing another guy."  
  
Hermione gasped in disbelief and then encouraged Draco to go on with her eyes.  
  
"I guess when we finish this reality tv show, she and I could talk about it. Deep inside I know our relationship wouldn't work." Draco paused then looked dreamily into space.   
  
Almost immediately however, he snapped back into reality then turned to Hermione looking her straight in the eye. "But of course, we have to win the money first right." He winked at her then drank again from his wine glass.  
  
This was Hermione's chance to ask Draco what he needed the money for. Obviously, this was a 'tell-all' session and if she chickened out now, she might never know why he needed the money so much. He was in the crossroad of normal thinking and drunkenness at this moment and she could work that to her advantage.  
  
"So," said Hermione casually. "What do you need the money for anyway?"  
  
Draco shot her a glazed glare which made Hermione's heartbeat stop for a millisecond. His gaze then softened and he started speaking.  
  
"Well, money in the private healing business doesn't come easily. You have to establish your practice and have loyal patients that would keep coming back. There are days that I have a lot of patients, there are days that I have none. It's not really a stable paying job you know? Unlike if I work at St. Mungo's." Draco took a sip of his wine buying time.   
  
"But of course, being a private healer also gives me enough time to take care of mother, so I guess the money is worth the sacrifice."   
  
Draco let his words hang in the air to Hermione's disappointment. Why wouldn't he get it over with?  
  
"Anyway, the problem is, the herbs and fungi needed for mother's potions are really expensive and I can't buy them all while also paying out debts my father left us." Draco's eyes were full of hatred as he mentioned his father and Hermione was fearful that he might break apart and start thrashing the place in his anger.  
  
Hermione reached Draco's hand across the table and gave him a sympathetic look. He didn't have to go on if it was too painful for him. "Draco, I -,"  
  
"I could lose the Manor." finalized Draco staring hard at the flame of the candle.   
  
Hermione's head raced for all the comforting words she could say but none came out of her mouth.  
  
"My stupid father, I hate him!" spat Draco fire dancing in his eyes. "He prioritized the Dark Lord instead of his family and look what happened to him? Look what happened to my mother? Look what happened to me?" Hermione could feel Draco's hands shaking with wrath. "I would have followed his footsteps. He molded me to be like him. But -," Draco stopped and stared deeply into Hermione's eyes with all sincerity. "It's not worth it."  
  
At this moment, Hermione stood up and knelt beside Draco hugging him tightly. She rubbed his back aiming to comfort him and almost immediately Draco relaxed under her embrace.   
  
That's when Draco noticed that music was playing around the room. He stood up and offered his hand to Hermione for her to stand up too. "Dance with me? Just one."  
  
Draco led her to the side of the table, took her hand and placed it on his heart and pulled her close. Hermione then wrapped her other hand around Draco then tilted her head and placed it on his shoulder closing her eyes. They both swayed together to the music until suddenly Hermione felt Draco's weight on her making both of them crash to the floor.  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes, Draco's body was above hers in a very compromising position. However, he was unconscious. Hermione wriggled herself away from Draco's body and laughed giddily as she saw Draco sprawled on the floor.   
  
She quickly rolled Draco to his back then reached for her purse and took out her white handkerchief. She dipped it inside the ice bucket and placed it on Draco's forehead.  
  
"I told you not to drink to much." she said cradling Draco's head in her lap. She swept his hair away from his eyes and continued. "I really admire you. You're not too bad. I guess I misjudged you eh? But never talk to me like this again. I might actually fall for you, and you don't want that." Hermione chuckled to herself feeling silly she was talking to an unconscious person. She stroked his hair lovingly and after a few minutes shook him awake.  
  
"Draco, we have to go. Come on!" Draco stirred and curled on Hermione's lap. "Come on," repeated Hermione stifling a laugh.   
  
She helped Draco up who was mumbling incoherently and led him outside the yacht to the already waiting limousine. She helped him inside the vehicle and told the driver what a wonderful night they had and how Draco drank too much. The driver laughed cheerfully and told her she could take a nap if she wanted since the trip would take a good half hour. Hermione looked at the digital clock up front and saw that it was already 9:30 pm. How in the world were they supposed to wake up tomorrow in time for the first stunt?  
  
Hermione struggled to push her worries out of her mind and positioned Draco so that he was lying down on the seat with his head propped up on her lap. She stroked his head again until she also fell asleep.  
  
35 minutes later, Hermione was shaken awake by the driver. "Miss, we're here at the hotel."  
  
Hermione sat up straight and nudged Draco from his sleep. "Draco," Draco shifted his position but showed no signs of waking up. He nuzzled his head deeper into Hermione's lap and gave out a loud snore.  
  
Hermione choked with laughter but caught herself in time to smile sheepishly at the driver. "Would you mind asking the bellboy to please help me bring him to our room?"  
  
The driver nodded and exited the limousine bringing the bellboy with him after a few minutes.  
  
"Draco," Hermione repeated shaking Draco awake. "Come on, wake up!"  
  
"I see miss needs help?" said the bellboy opening the door for Hermione.   
  
Hermione nodded and allowed the bellboy to pull a grumbling Draco up. They put Draco's hands over their shoulders and helped him to the room and then to his bed.  
  
"Thank you so much." Hermione said to the bellboy when they reached their room. Draco was now sprawled on his bed sleeping like a baby.   
  
When the bellboy nodded and went bid her good night, Hermione smiled at him appreciatively and then quickly closed the door quietly.   
  
Hermione then turned to Draco and said to him, knowing very well that he wouldn't hear her. "I'm going to look for herbs in your bags okay? I think I should make an Anti-hangover spell. We wouldn't stand a chance tomorrow with you looking like that."  
  
She crossed the room and started rummaging through his luggages. No wonder he had so much bags with him. They were all full of herbs and all kinds of stuff used for potion making. He must have been brewing potions in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. Like the time she caught him in the bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione rounded up all the ingredients for her Anti-hangover potion and started brewing it. She was lucky she read a lot of Potions Books herself. Or else, they would be done for tomorrow.  
  
A little after 11 pm, Hermione's Anti-hangover potion was finished. She scooped a cup into a glass and helped Draco up for him to drink the potion.  
  
"All the way down Draco." pushed Hermione holding the glass to his mouth.   
  
Draco sat up and leaned his weight on his elbows taking the potion obediently. Almost immediately Draco felt better. The immense headache he had was starting to subside.   
  
Hermione laid Draco's head carefully onto his pillow and strode toward the bathroom to take a quick bath and wash the make-up off her face. A while ago she was contemplating if she should remove Draco's coat and tie to make him more comfortable but decided immediately against it fearing that he might burst into flames the moment he gets up in the morning seeing himself stripped off of his clothes. So she just left him as he was with his shoes and all.  
  
Hermione was untying the knot of her dress while proceeding to the bathroom when Draco opened his eyes and watched Hermione intently.  
  
She was about to close the door behind her when he called to her. "Mione,"   
  
Hermione froze and stopped fumbling with her dress. Draco called her 'Mione'? No one ever calls her Mione except close friends – very close friends. She looked cautiously at Draco and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I'm starting to like you," smiled Draco with an absent look on his face. Hermione wondered if he had any idea of what he was talking about. He turned in his bed "Thanks, I had fun tonight." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.   
  
Hermione smiled back and then went inside the bathroom closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door and closed her eyes. Knowing things about Draco made her feel so good, so alive; Merlin forbid, but she might actually be falling for him.   
  
However, thinking wild thoughts wouldn't get her anywhere, she was only opening herself up to hurt again. He had a girlfriend! And he probably doesn't feel the way she does.   
  
Hermione banged her head to the door and forced some sense into her brain. She just couldn't risk it. It was just too much. She had repeated her number 1 mistake over and over and over again, she couldn't follow her heart with Draco when her head said NO, it just wasn't worth it.

-------------------

So, guys, what do you think about it? Liked it? Hated it? Anyway, next chapter should be really good... (i know i tend to say this all the time..lol.) I don't want to say what it's about though (coz I'm really selfish and all... heeheehee), but I'll tell you anyway... So see, Hermione and Draco won the semi finals already right? So now, they will be playing for the million... AND, it's going to be really MESSY!!! harharharhar!!!!  
--------------------  
  
**Forever Forgotten** - Thanks for reviewing my other fic.. Funny how I can just shift from RW/HG to DM/HG in a second, don't you think? LOL... Actually, I'll tell you a secret, originally, this fic was supposed to be RW/HG, BUT, I thought it would be funnier and sweeter if it was DM/HG... So there you go... LOL... So what do you think of this new chapter? Hope you like it!!! :)  
  
**Mics-09** - Hello!! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter... It kinda took me a while to do it though... LOL... What so you think about it? Hope you liked it!   
  
**citcat299** - HI! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think the story's getting better... I"m really working hard on this one!!! LOL. So what do you think about this new chappie? Good enough for you? :) I sure hope so!!!   
  
**EsSBnDm23** - LOL! I'm delighted you liked Draco's nicknames for Hermione. But rest assured, Draco wouldn't be calling Hermione names from now on... He's kinda starting to be smitten already... That goes for Hermione too... So, what do you think of this chapter?   
  
**Darkening Sky** - This chapter kinda answers almost all your questions already... What do you think about it? Good enough answers? LOL... I really hate Fiona too... The good thing is, we won't be seeing her too much from now on... I killed her already from my story, just as you asked... LOL...   
  
**Auddy** - Hi! Updated already! :) What do you think of this chapter? Hope it was good enough for you! :)  
  
**amber-rules** - Yippees!!! Did you like their first kiss? LOL, it wasn't really romantic or anything. It just kinda happened... But their next kiss should be better... I have to think when and where to put it though... LOL. What do you think of this chappie???   
  
**Callie** - Awww... I'll be missing you!!! Enjoy your vacation alright? Thanks for wishing me luck.. I really will try my best to make this story really good... So, this chapter kinda gives us a background of the people in Draco and Hermione's lives.. BUT, the next chapter... I'm sure you'll love it! Promise! We'll see if we still have the same brain waves! Woohooo!!! LOL. It's judgment day!!!   
  
**Chrissy8887779999** - Blushes profusely Wow, thanks so much for your compliment... I'm VERY flattered... Thanks really... So, what do you think of this new chapter? Still good? Hope so... LOL.  
  
**Quill of the Lark** - So, what do you think of the other chapters and this recent one? I hope you didn't get bored or anything... LOL... I really am looking forward to hearing what you got to say about it! :)   
  
**KeWlGaL9th** - Here's the next chap! Hope it's still good enough and you still like it... LOL... I've been working so hard!!! :) Thanks so much for your review!!!   
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX** - Thanks a lot for your review!!! What do you think of this new chapter? It wasn't really romantic and not much action.. BUt it is informative... Don't you think? hehehe... I'd be glad to hear from you... After all, you're the one I'm writing about... LOL...   
  
**Smiles** - I'm so so happy you think my story is hilarious!! LOL... for some reason I feel all warm and fuzzy... hehehe... You know what? I would love to answer your question, but the answer would be revealed in the next chapter... I don't want to ruin it for you... One more chapter... PLease... I promise... Your questions will be answered! :) LOL...  
  
**kawaii&crazy** - YIPPEEE!!! I'm so glad to hear from you... I kinda look forward to your reviews... What do you think of this new chappie? I wanted to update real soon but I had some problems this weekend... Hope you don't mind! Take care!!!   
  
**MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck** - Okay, no more tension.. Hehehe, I'm kinda starting the romantic side of it... HOWEVER, next chapter, I think tension will kind of build up again... LOL... hehehe... What do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it!  
  
**Fairy Lights** - Hi! Updated already! What do you think of this chapter? LOL... Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for your review!!! I appreciate it a lot!!!  
  
**Emma** - HI! Wow! I'm so glad to hear from you! You know what? I was kinda playing with the idea of Fiona and the others knowing that Draco and Hermione are magical, however, it would make the story long already... I'm planning on making it like 17 chapters or something... But we'll see... So, what do you think of this new chapter? Hope you like it!!! :)


	11. Meeting them AGAIN!

**Quick Note:** Chapter 11 is up! Whoa! Who would have thought! I'm halfway done! It's surreal! Thanks so so so much for all the reviews I received last chapter! It was overwhelming! I hope you guys like this new chapter too! I worked so hard on it! I promise!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -(MINE!!!!!!)x10 to the infinite power (lol! Does it look like I miss school?)  
  
----------  
  
**Chapter 11: Meeting them AGAIN!**

****  
  
Draco woke up expecting a splitting headache from the escapade he had had the night before, but, miraculously, surprising him immensely, he had none.  
  
He propped up in bed immediately and looked towards Hermione who was still fast asleep snuggling onto her pillow. He smiled in remembrance of their "first date", and then pushed himself out of his bed making his way towards Hermione's bed meaning to shake her awake.  
However, all Draco was able to do was hover around her bed for a few moments because he didn't have the heart to break her peace. She was sleeping like a baby.  
  
Draco studied Hermione's features and admired how her eyebrows arched nicely on her face and how her lips could be so red even without lipstick. Draco longed to kiss her! He started leaning toward Hermione's sleeping figure when suddenly, she let out a very loud snore startling Draco out of his wits.  
  
He felt his soul jump momentarily out of his body and quickly felt like he was falling, falling towards Hermione's bed, falling towards her!  
  
Draco braced himself for the impact, he had it done for! He was going to wake Hermione in the most annoying and dangerous way possible!  
  
Fortunately, the contact didn't come, for some weird reason, Draco's feet regained their balance; this extremely relieved Draco, but also disappointed him at the same time.  
  
He laughed quietly because of the stupidity of what just happened and shook his head. Draco turned away from Hermione and then proceeded towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
Before shutting the door, though, he turned back at Hermione and stared at her sleeping figure long and hard. Why was he feeling something different every time he looked at her? He was treading in very hot water and he knew it! Hermione Granger? She was out of his league!  
  
Draco let out a sigh and then shook his head. He had to clear his head and sort out what he feels. He can't go falling in love with a mudblood, it's an abomination! Even if she is as pretty and kind and charming and understanding and smart and everything as Hermione Granger. When Draco got out of the bathroom, Hermione was sitting up in bed staring into space. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious she was having a slight hangover.  
  
"Good Morning!" said Draco cheerily as he walked towards the mirror he and Hermione shared and examined his reflection while drying his hair. "You're looking pretty pretty today!"  
  
Draco in all honesty, didn't mean what he said in a sarcastic kind of way. He truly thought that she looked nice in spite of her haggard appearance. But Hermione seemed to take offense on it.  
  
She looked at him with the iciest glare she could come up with and spat. "Very funny Malfoy! If it wasn't for me and my stupid potion, you'd still be in the dump where you ought to be."  
  
Draco was taken aback and he actually looked hurt and bewildered. "Hey, cheer up! Why are you so cranky today? It is not my fault you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" He then tried to smile sweetly then paid attention to his hair.  
  
Hermione stood up disgusted, instantly regretting what she did when she suddenly felt all queasy and weak.  
  
Hermione slightly wobbled in place but then fought the wave of nausea she felt and rolled her eyes. She could see Draco starting to walk towards her with his arms outstretched, but before he could help her, Hermione held up her hand and marched towards the bathroom, 

Hermione slammed the door behind her. Man! Her headache was excruciating! She quickly stepped into the bath tub and took a long warm shower. She then drank the left over potion she had made the night before and mentally conked her head for giving Draco the potion but forgetting to drink it herself. What was she thinking? She'd wake up all rosy and cheery when she consumed 2 glasses of red wine?  
  
When Hermione finished using the bathroom, she was actually in lighter spirits. She breezed through the room and straightened herself in front of the mirror.  
  
"Feeling okay now?" asked Draco looking up from the new book he was reading. He was now sitting in his bed all ready and handsome. He had on khaki shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt. Muggle Clothes!  
  
Hermione nodded to Draco's question and smiled at what she saw. "Seriously Draco, muggle clothes? I swear! I'll never see the end of it!"  
  
Draco shrugged and chose not to justify what Hermione said with an answer. Sophia, the threshold woman from their date yesterday, brought him to a department store to pick out some casual clothes because she said that he looked too "creepy" wearing black all the time. In reality, Draco had a disturbing urge to hex Sophia as soon as she said what she said, but then thought better of it; after all, the woman was just helping him out!  
  
Draco wanted to buy more black clothes but Sophia insisted on the stuff he was now wearing... Heck, it didn't really actually matter! Except for the fact that now, he looked very bright and chirpy. Very annoyingly nice.  
  
Hermione noticed Draco's indifference to her comment and mistook his reaction as anger to her behavior moments back (before her bath). She might have offended Draco with all her crankiness.  
  
This thought made Hermione switch to serious mode all of a sudden. "I'm sorry I blasted at you a while ago. It's just that..." Hermione let her words trail expecting Draco to tell her to shut up and say her being cranky a while ago wasn't much of a big deal. She didn't really have a reason for being cranky, she just was.  
  
Draco looked up from his book and stared at Hermione waiting expectantly for an explanation which of course for some weird reason, he knew he wouldn't get.  
  
Hermione flushed deep red and quickly changed the topic. "Well, come on now, we might be late. We have to meet Damian at the Dining Area at 8:30."  
  
Immediately, Draco dropped his new book quickly and then proceeded to the door.  
  
Hermione finished up and then walked towards her bed pretending to fix her bed sheets. In reality, she wanted to see the peculiar book Draco was holding. She never saw it before. Hermione stole a glance and then caught her breath in her throat!  
  
"What the heck! THE WESTSIDE STORY???? He's turning into a muggle!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and then proceeded toward the door. Draco was waiting for her! He bowed slightly as she reached him and then held the door open for her.  
  
At that moment, Hermione wanted to ask Draco what was wrong with him and what sinister plot he was plotting in his mind. But for some reason, Hermione took pleasure at the sudden royal treatment she was getting and the difference in Draco's attitude.  
  
So, instead, Hermione muttered a quiet "Thanks!" and then proceeded out the door.

An hour and a half later, the black limousine that carried Draco and Hermione to their first "Million Pounds Stunt" halted in front of a beautiful blue beach.  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw the milky white sand meeting the crystal blue waters. She longed to run to the water and splash like silly, but instead, she held her composure in fear of turning off the people around her.  
  
Damian, the Threshold Representative in charge of Draco and Hermione opened the limousine door for them and then held them in place before they wandered too far to the shore.  
  
"Now, I have to blindfold you guys, okay? Don't ask me why coz I don't know. Don't worry; I will be your guide."  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged quizzical looks but obliged anyway taking the black cloths Damian was holding towards them and putting it over their eyes.  
  
"Now don't cheat! I promise, you won't trip," Damian pretended to strike Draco's face with his hand which made Draco back away suddenly. Damian shook his head and smirking to himself. "Let me just do this blindfold of yours AGAIN. It's for your own good. Trust me!"  
  
Damian made sure that Hermione and Draco's blindfolds worked flawlessly and then held on to their elbows. "Now I'm bringing you the site of your first OFFICIAL stunt. You have to trust that I won't drown you or anything, okay?"  
  
Hermione snorted a laugh while Draco shrugged nonchalantly. He was pissed that Damian found out that he had purposely loosened his blindfold. He didn't want to be led by some stranger in some unprecedented territory.  
  
Damian led Hermione and Draco through the sand occasionally saying "Watch out for that crab!" and "Careful".  
  
Hermione and Draco were awfully quiet. They were concentrating really hard so that they won't trip on their feet or step on something awful.  
  
After a few minutes, Damian stopped walking and immediately, Draco and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"Now just stay here. Don't remove the blindfold and don't lose each other."  
  
Draco sneered but eventually grunted his agreement.  
  
Damian patted both Hermione and Draco's backs and then quickly left them.  
  
After a few seconds, Hermione felt like she was standing alone. She couldn't feel the warmth of Draco's body nor could she hear the sound of his breathing. She slowly reached out her hand to feel if Draco was right beside her.  
  
Sure enough, Hermione's hand lightly grazed the skin of Draco's arm; he was still there beside her - standing still.  
  
"Don't you think this is weird?" said Draco getting impatient of the long wait. He was rubbing the side of his head wanting so desperately to remove the blindfold that was hindering his view.  
  
"Tell me bout it!" answered Hermione in agreement. She dropped her arm that reached for Draco and then continued. "But well, the stunts we've been doing aren't what you call normal either. You could say we're in a weird freak show, no?"  
  
Hermione laughed dryly and felt the wind on her hair. She could hear the sounds of the lapping waves on her right ear, so, she assumed that they weren't facing the water. Instead the beach was to their right and they were facing something else - or someone (perhaps their competition?).  
  
"I wonder why this is such a secret! The wait is killing me!!!" Draco complained to Hermione again. "I promise! If that stupid host doesn't show up in a minute, I'm removing my blindfold!"  
  
After about 10 minutes of waiting (and to Draco's dismay and irritation), Jonah, the host's voice boomed into the air. The air was blowing mildly so he didn't have to exert too much effort to be heard.  
  
"Welcome to the final competition!" said Jonah running his eyes over 6 blindfolded people who were positioned in a triangular shape. The shore on Hermione and Draco's right side, one couple opposite them, and the other one on their left perpendicular side.  
  
"You guys are here because you beat 18 other competitors from the semi-finals and triumphed over 15 grueling stunts, both physical and mental. Out of 21 couples, 3 couples remain, for the Grand Prize of 1 Million Pounds!"  
  
Jonah was so enthusiastic about the competition that Hermione almost felt adrenaline rush over her even though she was mighty nervous. She reached out again to Draco for reassurance and what Draco did took her by surprise.  
  
When Hermione touched Draco's shirt, he immediately caught her hand in his and held it for a good 10 seconds. The warmth flowed through their hands and electric sparks seemed to go off from where their hands touched. He then released her hand reluctantly, but not without Hermione's pulse surging to out of normal levels.  
  
"Now, people, meet your competition." said Jonah finally after a long monologue actually cheering Draco up.  
  
Immediately, as if on cue, Hermione and Draco felt pairs of hands at the back of their heads straining to untie the knot of their blindfolds.  
  
As soon as the blindfolds were removed, Draco and Hermione tried to focus on the sight that was in front of them. Unfortunately though, they had to squint against the sunlight because the sudden brightness blinded them.  
  
As soon as her eyes adjusted to the sun, Hermione looked at the couple right in front of her and gasped in complete shock and horror.  
  
At the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's expression change from curiosity to surprise then revolt. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Draco was seeing the exact thing she was seeing. This was real.  
  
"HARRY?" whispered Hermione still clueless on what she ought to do.  
  
"HERMIONE?" responded Harry Potter equally shocked and clueless. Harry was also squinting against the glare of the sun but he was sure that his eyes haven't failed him yet. He was seeing his best girl friend with his best enemy.  
  
Hermione's mind raced with thoughts. What were they doing here? She looked at Harry's partner and found her good friend Ginny who also was speechless and dumbstruck.  
  
The 3 friends stared at each other for the longest time until Draco broke the silence and sneered.  
  
"POTTER! So nice of you to join us! And look, you even brought your little girlfriend Weasley! How sweet!" He chuckled to himself and looked at the other couple expecting them to be staring dumbly, surprised that their competition knew each other.  
  
However, instead of finding dumbstruck people, he found something that made him even more amused.  
  
"Is this a homecoming reunion or something?" Draco muttered sarcastically with a dry laugh. "We've got Potty, Weasel, Me, Mione, - ,"  
  
Immediately, Harry and Ginny shifted their gaze to Draco from Hermione with their eyebrows raised. Did Malfoy just call Hermione "Mione"? No one calls Hermione Mione except her close friends! And Malfoy wasn't a close friend! It was very odd, if not disturbing!  
  
"Another Weas - ,"  
  
All of a sudden, the amused expression Draco had on his face left him and was replaced by a look of horror. Draco paled and it looked like he wanted to be sick. "C-c-cor-ne-lia?"  
  
Hermione head shot up in attention. She was busy looking from Harry and Ginny and back that she didn't notice that she was hanging on to every word Draco was saying. Did he just say Cornelia?  
  
At the exact moment, Harry, Ginny and Hermione turned their heads toward the other remaining couple they hadn't seen; and almost immediately, all three took in deep breaths of air and stared like crazy. It was amazing they haven't convulsed yet with too much shock.  
  
"RON!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione shouted simultaneously as they recovered from the initial surprise.  
  
Ron's ears turned slightly pink as he looked on to them also clearly dazed. He divided his attention from Harry and Ginny to Hermione. He didn't even glance at Draco who was rooted in his spot unable to move, still wearing a pained expression.  
  
"Oooo-kay." interrupted Jonah forcing a smile. A few moments ago, he was also wearing a bewildered look looking back and forth from Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Cornelia. "This is a first time! I assume you guys all know each other?"  
  
He smiled hesitantly and looked on to the 6 contestants who were now frozen images of bronze gods. He surveyed their faces and was almost afraid to continue what he was saying.  
  
Harry was looking at Ron with a 'what-are-you-doing-here?' kind of face while Ginny was looking at Hermione with a 'you're-here-with-Malfoy- what-got-into-you?' glare.  
  
Hermione who couldn't meet Ginny's stare was looking at Draco with a 'did-you-just-say-Cornelia-your-girlfriend's-name?'  
  
At the corner of her eyes, she could see Ron's eyes boring through her skin with a 'Malfoy-the-git?-you-got-to-be-kidding-me!' scowl.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco, who was still reeling from shock, was staring at Cornelia (who had her eyes on the floor) with an 'I-can't-believe-you're- here-how-dare-you-cheat-on-me' kind of look.  
  
Jonah sensing tension in the air opted to start with the competition right there, just to get everything over with! "Since you all know each other! No need for light chit-chat. Here is your first stu –,"  
  
Jonah was about to show the 6 contestants their first stunt when the executive producer's hands suddenly flailed wildly into the air cutting him in mid sentence. He motioned Jonah to stop what he was doing, and then asked the director to cut the scene.  
  
"Is there some sort of a problem here?" The executive producer asked the 6 couples who were still exchanging angry glares at each other.  
  
When nobody answered, the executive producer spoke again. "Will somebody please explain to me what is happening here?" He looked at the Threshold Staff for answers, but they all looked back at him with blank stares.  
  
Hermione, whose brain was slowly adapting to what was happening broke her gaze from Draco and turned to the executive producer. "There's no problem! I'm sorry for the awkwardness of it all, it's just that we all went to the same high school, and there's some sort of bad blood between some of us."  
  
"Some of us?" answered Ginny looking questioningly at Hermione. "It's not our fault we all have a problem with MALFOY! In fact I am wondering what the heck you're doing - ,"  
  
"It was all years ago! It doesn't matter now! Let's just get over with the stunt so that we can go back to our little lives where we start hating each other again."  
  
Hermione knew it was awfully rude of her to cut off Ginny like that, but Ginny was about to give her away. And she couldn't allow that, she and Draco have been through a lot, she wouldn't risk getting kicked out now.  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny all dropped their silent staring battles and then looked towards Jonah. They all also wanted to get the stunt over with.  
  
Jonah looked toward the executive producer who told him to introduce the contestants first and pretend that the 3 couples didn't know each other (just for the sake of the viewers-to-be).  
  
Jonah nodded and then waited for his cue. The executive producer went back to his spot near the director and then waited for the director to yell "Action!"  
  
"Oh right!" started Jonah smiling towards the camera. "Welcome to the Final Competition of Couples Threshold! Let us meet our contestants! First we have Ron and Cornelia who have been dating for 6 months!" The cameras quickly zoomed to Ron and Cornelia who were wearing forced smiles.  
  
Upon hearing these words, Draco coughed out loud and looked evilly at Cornelia. She has been cheating on him for 6 months already? Does this mean that they haven't reached 2 months yet in their relationship and she went on cheating on him with Ron? Ronald Weasley? Draco had a sudden urge to march right at Ron and beat the lights out of him. But thankfully, unknown to Draco, Hermione was clinging on his arm stopping him from doing things that he might later on regret.  
  
"We also have Harry and Ginny who are engaged to be married this December. A good 3 months from now!" Jonah gave Harry and Ginny an encouraging look before turning his attention to Hermione and Draco. "And, of course, the last but not the least, we also have Draco and Hermione who have been dating for two years."  
  
Now, it was Harry, Ginny and Ron's turn to scowl at Hermione. They obviously believed what Jonah had said, no matter how far fetched it sounded. How could have Hermione hid the truth from them? Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Their Hermione? With Draco?  
  
Hermione looked sheepishly at Draco who had his eyes set on Cornelia who was now also returning his glare.  
  
Not waiting for any more unwelcome outbursts, Jonah didn't stop speaking and quickly turned his gaze toward a giant glass case - shaped like an hourglass. "Let's not wait any longer, this, guys, IS your first stunt!"  
  
Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Cornelia abruptly dropped their silent battle of wills and turned their attention toward the glass case Jonah was pointing at.  
  
"The woman is going to be locked up inside this glass case," started Jonah motioning toward the makeshift door to the side of the glass cage which was bolted shut. "The man's job is to free her from this cage by digging with his hands through this area marked with a red X. Underneath all these sand lie the keys to the door. Now you have to do this really fast because while the man is digging, the glass case will also fill up with water."  
  
Jonah looked at the contestants and saw the blank looks on their faces. He wondered if they understood what he was talking about. They all looked lost and confused; probably because of what had just happened. They probably didn't have their hearts set on the stunt.  
  
"The winner is going to receive 20,000 pounds a trip to Bali, Indonesia!" beamed Jonah. "No one is going to be eliminated. You will only be competing for the cash prizes. Any questions?"  
  
Jonah clapped his hands together waiting for questions. After deciding there were none, he then turned to Harry and Ginny and said "Harry and Ginny, you're up first! Good luck!"  
  
Harry looked up questioningly at Ginny and she smiled at him encouragingly. She followed Jonah toward the giant glass case and stepped inside while Harry looked on. Ginny gave Harry a reassuring wink and blew him a kiss. Harry smiled brightly and positioned himself right in front of the red X mark written on the sand.  
  
"Ready Harry, Ginny? Get set, GO!"  
  
At the sound of 'GO', Harry immediately dropped to his knees and began digging through the sand for the set of keys that would open Ginny's cage.  
  
After digging through 12 inches of sand, Harry became increasingly frustrated because he hasn't seen the keys yet. He looked at Ginny who had water rushing at her from above her. She was drenched through out and the water was beginning to reach her chin.  
  
Harry frantically dug deeper and eventually, after 5 or 6 handfuls of sand found the set of keys. He immediately stood up and fumbled with the lock that would open Ginny's door. Ginny was already submerged in the water holding her breath and closing her eyes.  
  
After the third key, Harry successfully opened the lock and the door to the cage. A rush of water threw him off balance and with the water came Ginny landing in front of him. Harry helped Ginny up and hugged her tight. Ginny was already coughing because she has swallowed gulps of water.  
  
"1 minute and 2 seconds!" boomed Jonah handing Harry and Ginny towels to dry themselves. "Not a bad time if you ask me!" He gave Ginny and Harry a high five then turned quickly towards Ron and Cornelia. "You guys are up next Good luck!"  
  
Ron nodded mutely and escorted Cornelia toward the glass case where she was locked inside. Ron took his place in front of the red X mark and then flexed his shoulders.  
  
"In 3, 2, 1, GO!" shouted Jonah dropping his hand to indicate that the clock has started.  
  
"Weasel can't dig, because he's such a pig, I think I'd rather be sick than have to watch him dig." chanted Draco as soon as Ron started scooping out handfuls of sand and setting them to his side.  
  
Immediately, Hermione turned to Draco and snapped at him wanting to protect Ron from embarrassment. "Stop it will you!"  
  
Draco glared hard at Hermione. But surprisingly, he did stop and instead turned his attention to Cornelia who already had the water up to her waist.  
  
Unfortunately, because of Draco's teasing, Ron lost all his concentration and was now lagging behind. Fatigue was also setting on his arms and he thought that he can do no more digging.  
  
"Ron, hurry up!" shouted Jonah. "Cornelia is already under the water. You still have to open her cage!"  
  
Ron's ears turned red with self consciousness and panic. He risked a look at Cornelia, and sure enough she was now holding her breath, her eyes expressing all urgency for him to hurry up.  
  
Ron turned his attention back to the sand and found the set of keys lying lazily to the left of the hole he created. He grabbed it and ran straight toward the glass case to free Cornelia.  
  
As Ron ran toward the glass case, a group of men blocked his way and opened the door to Cornelia's cage as quickly as possible. They took Cornelia out of the glass case and laid her on the ground. She was coughing and crying, wiping the water out of her face.  
  
Ron looked at Jonah confused. "Why did you open the glass cage? I had the keys already!"  
  
"Sorry Ron, but just before you grabbed the keys Cornelia quit."  
  
Ron's face fell and he eyed Cornelia curiously. She was now wrapped in a blanket and she was breathing heavily.  
  
As Jonah saw Ron's fallen expression, he patted Ron on the shoulder and added "It's okay; at least you won't be eliminated, and Cornelia is safe. Just do better next time!"  
  
Ron nodded and walked toward Cornelia. He gave her a hug and whispered loving words to her ear.  
  
This sight made Draco even angrier and he readied himself to march right there to Ron and Cornelia and confront them. He didn't care about the money anymore. This was too much! Ron WAS with his girlfriend!  
  
Hermione knew what was happening inside Draco but she just kept quiet. She watched the battle raging inside Draco's heart and she ached to make it better for him.  
  
It was sort of funny watching one of her best friends and one of her 'used- to-be' worst enemies fighting over the same girl. But for some reason, she couldn't even imagine herself smiling, or even feeling happy about what's happening. Instead, she felt down and lonely. It almost felt like jealousy was eating her up.  
  
Jonah then turned toward the sullen face of Hermione and the scowling face of Draco and commanded their attention. "Now the competition belongs to either Ginny and Harry or to you Draco and Hermione. Good Luck! Do your best!"  
  
Draco gave out a cold laugh and said "It's definite! We're going to beat Potty and Weasel, I'm sure of it!" Draco turned to Cornelia and sneered at her coughing figure. Boy was he losing his cool! Yes, he felt sorry for Cornelia because she almost drowned in water, but there was a part of him that said she deserved it.  
  
Hermione walked toward the glass cage and stood still as she was locked in. She looked at Draco and nodded an encouragement. She didn't know if Draco would do well with the digging. She would have to hold her breath until she couldn't take it any longer if he took too long. With the developments of the day, Hermione wasn't sure of their chances of winning.  
  
Jonah looked at Hermione and Draco. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Draco and Hermione both nodded simultaneously.  
  
"At the count of 3, 1, 2, 3!"  
  
As fast as lightning, Draco began tearing through the sand with his bare hands. Adrenaline rushed through Draco's body and all hatred, anger and frustrations he had for the day, he poured into his digging.  
  
Hermione was taken aback at the speed of Draco's digging. He was like a madman determined to do whatever it takes to have his revenge.  
  
The water was up to Hermione's knees when Draco found the set of keys. He quickly grabbed the set of keys and groped for the lock of the door.  
  
Hermione stared in silence as Draco moved as fast as he could. She didn't even notice the water climbing to her hips because the water rushed right out of the cage as Draco opened the door.  
  
"Impressive!" cheered Jonah clapping his hands! "That was absolutely lightning fast! Record time I suppose, 23.5 seconds!"  
  
"Take that!" scowled Draco at Cornelia as he walked past her. He smiled menacingly at Ron and Harry and winked evilly at Ginny.  
  
The 4 just stared at Draco dumbfounded not knowing what to say.  
  
Hermione, for the life of her, though they just won a cash prize of 20,000 pounds and a trip to Bali, Indonesia, wasn't feeling happy at all. The day was a disaster! She just wanted to go back to the hotel and go to bed and never wake up.  
  
"Congratulations Draco and Hermione!" said Jonah coming up to them. He shook their hands and clapped their shoulders. "Well done! You win 20,000 pounds and a trip to Bali, Indonesia."  
  
Draco smiled smugly and put his arm around Hermione. He watched amusedly as Harry, Ron and Ginny's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He wanted to kiss her right there but voted against it. It might prove his point to Harry, Ron and Ginny; but what would Hermione say? He couldn't risk her being mad at him. He wouldn't bear it!  
  
"It just so happens that we're the BEST!" glared Draco instead, provoking Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione sensing trouble took Draco's arm from her shoulder, placed her hands on his chest and pushed him as farther away from Harry and Ron as he would go.  
  
Jonah chuckled to himself and said to Hermione, "Now I believe you when you said these boys have bad blood between them. I guess I better let you all go for today. It has been really quite a surprise!"  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. "See ya'll tomorrow!" she rushed.  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny and gave her a small apologetic smile. She looked at Ron and Harry meaning to also give them looks of apology but quickly turned her eyes away as both stared daggers at her. Hermione then pushed Draco away toward the path leading to the limousine parking and never looked back.  
  
As soon as Draco and Hermione climbed into the limousine, Hermione quickly scolded Draco. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Draco scowled at her and raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think I'd like to answer that?"  
  
"I demand you answer my question!" insisted Hermione looking insistently at Draco's face. "You have to remember, we're on a TV show. You can't just go off like that! It's - ,"  
  
"What?" cut Draco glaring back at Hermione's brown eyes.  
  
Behind the coldness and anger that his blue eyes contained, Hermione could sense that Draco was dying inside. After all, Cornelia is his girlfriend, and he loved her. She knew it, he told her so. Though this realization disappointed Hermione to no end, she also felt a wave of compassion wash over her and said in a kind voice "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Taken by surprise because of Hermione's concern, Draco immediately dropped her gaze and looked out the window. In a tiny, nearly audible voice, he answered "No."

-----------------

What do you think about it? I know it was bloody predictable! A few of you had it all figured out already! I am so ashamed! I've dropped too many clues! Woe is me! I hope you don't stop reading this fic!!! Okay? Please tell me what you think about it okay? Thanks! (  
------------------

**KeWlGaL9th** - LOL! I would have taken his clothes off too!!! Why oh why didn't I just let Hermione do it? LMAO! This is the new chapter! What do you think of it? Hope you liked it! Thanks for your review! Appreciate it a lot!  
  
**amber-rules **- This chapter increases Draco's problems to insane levels! What do you think of it? I hope you don't think I'm torturing Draco too much! :)  
  
**hye em yes** - Thanks so much for your review! Appreciate it! Here's the next chapter? What do you think of it? Good enough? :)  
  
**Kethryn **- You've found another reality TV show fic? COOL!!! What's the title! I'd sure like to read it! What do you think of this chapter? Hope it was good! Thanks for your review!  
  
**kawaii&crazy **- You make me blush! Thanks so much! I am so delighted you like this story! What do you think of this new chapter??? I'm giving Draco a lot of heart and head aches don't you think? lol...  
  
**Liza** - HI! Thanks for your review! What do you think of the newest chapter! Still holds your interest, I hope!  
  
**cyberian-otter** - I'm so flattered that you love this story! What fics do you usually go for anyways? I hope you like this newest chapter! :)  
  
**Alyssha Malfoy **- Thanx for your review! I'm glad you love it! What do you think of the new chapter? I'll be expecting your review alright? lol!  
  
**Alendar **- Yeah, I always thought Draco has this niceness inside of him... You don't think he's kinda out of character or anything? What do you think of the new chappie? Hope you liked it!  
  
**MoonLightFantasy5467** - Here's the latest chappie!! You figured it out! lol... I was so predictable... Here's a little prize for you! ---; Is there anything from this chapter that surprised you even just a wee bit? Hope so! Wish I didn't disappoint you though, you might be thinking of something different...  
  
**valentines-hater** - Thanks so much for your review and encouragement! Appreciate it a lot! What do you think of this chapter? Do you like it!  
  
**hp-lover-fifi** - Hello! Updated already! lol... This chapter isn't like the previous chapters, too much tension and bad air... What do you think of it? Don't worry, it will still be romantic eventually... heeheehee...  
  
**firehottie **- Oh wow! Thanks so much for answering my question! You were the only one! Now I'm not so ignorant anymore! hahaha! People talk about Mary Sue like it's a bad thing and I didn't want any of my characters to be a Mary Sue, so thanks for enlightening me... What do you think of the newest update? Hope you liked it! :)  
  
**nexiumchick** - Let me guess, you're a RW/HG Fan? I'm one too; in fact I have this other fic that's RW/HG... But for some reason DM/HG sounded funnier in a Reality TV... Don't you think? lol... I have a secret though, you know what? I originally planned to have RW/HG in this story. DO you think it would be a lot different? lol.. Thanks so much for your review! Appreciate it!  
  
**Hime Shinidama no Megami **- It's so ironic coz when I read your review, we just ate fish for lunch and my sister was sucking the fish eyes like crazy! Don't worry; I'll learn to love them, eventually! When I think fish eyes, I'll think Hime Shinidama no Megami... Yippee!!! You now have a special place in my head! lol.  
  
**Quill of the Lark **- OH! YOU FIGURED IT OUT!!! Was it so obvious??? Here is a prize for you! --- lol... What do you think of the new chapter? Hope you liked it!  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX** - Thanks for your review! What do you think of this new chap? Hope you liked it!!!  
  
**TroyWriter18** - Boy I'm glad you stumbled on my story too!!! Yeah, Draco got drunk! But I figured that maybe because he didn't know the effects of wine, it gave him an excuse... lol... Well, what do you think of this new chapter? Draco slightly resembles his real self now don't you think? Hope you liked it!  
  
**lovablechick213** - YIPPEE!!! Thanks for your smiley!  
  
**Lisi** - Don't worry, I will continue and finish this story! lol... Thanks so much for your review! Appreciate it a whole lot! Hermione's number one mistake is dun dun dun dun... (It would be our secret alright?) Following her heart when her head said otherwise, I'll try to show it in the later chappies. Meanwhile, what do you think of the new chapter? Hope you liked it!  
  
**HM Malfoy **- Here's the next chapter! What do you think of it? Hope you liked it!!! Thanks so much for your review! Appreciate it a lot!  
  
**Nicole-HP-fan** - LOL... Thanks so much for the review! How's this new chapter? Good enough? Hope you liked it!  
  
**RelientKroxmysox721** - Thanks so much for your review! I'm so happy! Hope you like the newest chapter! I'd love to hear what you think about it!  
  
**Stonie** - OH WOW! That is a very very valid question. I am ashamed to admit I never noticed! LOL! But worry not! I will answer it in the next chapters! lol... (to save face... LMAO!) Thanks so much for pointing it out! What do you think of the newest chapter though? Hope you like it!  
  
**Setsuna Bu** - Chapter 11 answered your question already... heeheehee... But did you expect Ron and Cornelia to be there? Hope you liked how it turned out! Love to hear what you think!  
  
**English-Foxlette** - Here's your next dose of Reality TV! heeheehee... What do you think of it? Hope you liked it!!!  
  
**Jess Ann** - Okay, I proofread this chapter more times than the last ones. But I'm sure there are still stuff that I have missed. Sorry for those in advance... But don't worry! I will try my best to have flawless chapters, just for you... heeheehee... (see how special you are?) What parts do I need to work on? Hope you like this new chapter! Worked really hard on it! lol...  
  
**silvereyedelven** - Yippeee!!! THANKS SO SO SO MUCH! You make me blush redder than Ron's red hair! lol... Thanks for the idea! Don't worry; I'll kick that in somewhere... It could wreak havoc! Woohooo!!! hehehe...  
  
**redragon6662 **- LOL! Here it is! Hope you liked it! What do you think of their stunt? Good enough? Sure hope so! Can't wait to hear what you think!  
  
**Gina** - Thanks for your review! Appreciate it! Unfortunately, I kinda killed Fiona temporarily to make way for Cornelia... The battles won't die down though, so don't worry! What do you think of the new chappie? Hope you liked it!!! 

**Googley-Eye - **Oh wow! Thanks for your review! Appreciate it a lot!!!! Thanks so much! What do you think of this latest chapter though? Good too? Hope so!


	12. Mixed Emotions

**Quick Note**: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it, honestly! It's a little confusing though; the title is evidence enough... Don't' kill me! Just ask me if you have questions... lol...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Huh!?  
  
----  
  
**Chapter 12: Mixed Emotions  
**  
It was already six in the morning, but Hermione was still lying motionless on her bed staring at the sleeping blonde figure that was Draco Malfoy. He had had a rough night.  
  
Hermione often awoke in the middle of the night to his tossing and turning in bed. When Hermione finally heard his regular breathing that indicated he was asleep, it was already 3 am.  
  
"I know you're watching Me." whispered Draco with a tired voice still keeping his eyes shut.  
  
Hermione was taken aback. She thought that Draco was still fast asleep! She turned her eyes away from him and stared toward the ceiling. "How can you be sure? You've been sleeping the whole time."  
  
Draco immediately opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. His eyes were red and swollen but the intensity of his blue eyes never wavered one bit.  
  
"I can hear you sigh every minute. You practically woke me up with your breathing. It's a miracle this place doesn't stink with your bad breath already!"  
  
Hermione took in a sharp breath and her eyes started to punch holes into Draco. How dare he!  
  
Sensing Hermione's change of emotion, Draco immediately forced a chuckle to show Hermione that he was just joking. However, he failed miserably when all he was capable of doing was an unglamorous grunt.  
  
When Draco realized that he was unable to procure humor at the moment, he immediately went back to the original subject and said, "I don't know why I know you're watching me; I guess I just feel it."  
  
Draco forced a pathetic laugh and then said, "Well, enough arguing about your staring at me or not... Don't you want to be first in the bathroom? I think I'll stay here in bed a little longer."  
  
Hermione didn't answer but instead turned her eyes away from Draco and started studying the ceiling again. What he said earlier offended her, how could he say such a comment about bad breath when she was so serious and concerned about him? It was so out of place! Besides, of all comments! Bad breath!?!?!  
  
However, for some wild reason, what just happened didn't bother Hermione as much as it should have.  
  
Hermione then came to the conclusion that probably the reason why she was willing to put aside Draco's thoughtless comment was because she was dying to ask him about Cornelia. She wanted him to open up to her. She wanted him to trust her. She wanted to tell him that everything's going to be alright. She wanted to ease his pain.  
  
Slowly, Hermione turned her head and looked Draco straight in the eye.  
  
Draco held her gaze for a few seconds and almost immediately sucked in his breath as he saw Hermione's chocolate eyes filled with emotion and understanding.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You can talk to me about her. You can't pretend forever. You have to share what you feel with somebody."  
  
It was Draco's turn to look away. "Why do you care anyway? I told you I'm fine, I'll get through."  
  
"Unless you don't give a damn about Cornelia, you should at least feel something... anything!"  
  
Hermione eyes were starting to water because of the frustration she felt. She so desperately hated Draco acting the way he did. It was so hard to get through to him! If they were normal enemies, like they were before, she wouldn't have cared less. But now was different. Draco has become something more than just a mere enemy. He became a friend and more – albeit a reluctant one.  
  
"I do feel something!" insisted Draco. "I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
Unexpectedly, to Hermione's dismay, she burst into tears. It was weird, but hearing Draco say that he did feel something about Cornelia hurt her. Maybe it wasn't the answer she was looking for. Maybe she wanted Draco to tell her that the 'Cornelia thing' isn't really much of a big deal because he has fallen for her. Maybe she wanted him to tell her that he loved her. Maybe...  
  
Though Hermione's thoughts were swimming with 'maybes', she forced herself to shut up and rose up suddenly from her bed. She made her way to the bathroom and without a word shut the door behind her.  
  
Draco silently watched her go and wondered what brought Hermione to tears. He honestly wanted to tell Hermione what he felt about Cornelia; he didn't want to keep any secrets from her. He wanted to open his heart to her. But something was holding him back.  
  
The truth was he really didn't feel as much hurt as he should when he found out Cornelia was cheating on him. He kind of expected their relationship to fall apart anyway. Perhaps he was heartless or cold hearted, but for what he's worth, his heart just wasn't with Cornelia anymore. It already belonged to someone else.  
  
Draco and Hermione were silent for the whole trip to their next stunt. The conversation they had in their room kept replaying itself in their brains.  
  
Hermione couldn't figure out what it was she wanted. She hoped Draco would open up to her about Cornelia, but deep inside she just wanted that he would just plain out tell her how he felt, perhaps he tell her where she stood. Was there something between them? Or is everything just part of her wild imagination?  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was also lost in his trail of thoughts. He was torn apart between the turmoil of emotions that were inside of him. He felt hurt about Cornelia's betrayal, but he also was overwhelmed with the new feeling he felt with Hermione. Plus, there was also the possibility that Hermione didn't like him as more than a friend. It was just too much for a guy to take!  
  
The driver of the limousine who noticed the cold air between Draco and Hermione started talking aimlessly with Damian, the threshold Representative in-charge of them, just to fill the uncomfortable silence that was looming inside the extravagant vehicle.  
  
When Hermione noticed that Draco was lost in his own world and absolutely ignoring her, she opted to open the window connecting the driver to her and Draco's part of the limousine so that she could eavesdrop and possibly join in the conversation Damian and the driver were having. She needed it to relieve her mind from all the thoughts running inside her head, or else, she might just explode from thinking too much.  
  
After half an hour of riding along, the limousine stopped in front of a race track stadium. The parking lots were empty and only the gates to the main entrance were open.  
  
Damian quickly stepped out of the front seat and then rushed towards Hermione's door to help her out of the limousine. He then motioned Hermione and Draco to follow him inside.  
  
The stadium was as big as the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch but instead of grass, there was a large race track shaped like a sphere. In the far left of the race track, there were 3 cars lined up, all being tended and checked by a couple of car/engine experts.  
  
Damian guided Draco and Hermione towards the bleachers where Harry and Ginny were waiting. Hermione looked around the stadium and tried to catch Ginny or Harry's eye. Ron and Cornelia were still nowhere in sight.  
  
"Good luck!" said Damian motioning them to sit down. "I'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded their thanks as Damian left them. They sat 5 bleachers behind Harry and Ginny who were now looking at them curiously.  
  
Hermione was about to tell Draco that she would just drop by Harry and Ginny to say 'HI' when Draco broke the silence and whispered to her.  
  
"Do me a favor, will you? Don't talk to them."  
  
Hermione gaped at Draco in shock. Since when did he tell her what to do? It didn't even sound like he was asking a favor! It sounded more like an order.  
  
She protested, "They're my friends. I should at least say hi, I haven't seen them in weeks!"  
  
Draco shrugged and was unconvinced. "I know they're your friends. But think, knowing you Gryffindors, you would probably plot something to let me and Cornelia talk. I don't want that. Understand? NO games behind my back. Besides, they already think that we're a couple, no need to tell them otherwise. It could ruin our chances in winning this competition."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco hurt at what he just said. He still didn't trust her! Of course she wouldn't tell them the truth about her and Draco, at least not now. She had half a brain didn't she? What did he think? She'd breeze by them and tell them all his secrets?  
  
Although Hermione wanted to reason out, she instead looked down at her hands in defeat. Draco might have his reasons to not allow her to talk with Harry and Ginny, but if she really wanted to, he couldn't control her. She could just leave him there and march right to Harry and Ginny, he won't be able to object. But for the life of her, she couldn't come up with the strength and the will to walk away.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron and Cornelia arrived and sat beside Harry and Ginny. Hermione immediately felt the need to walk towards them and just talk and catch up. She missed her friends so much! Only if Cornelia wasn't there! And only if Draco would approve.  
  
Hermione shook her head in wonder! Was it really possible that she was having a hard time choosing between Harry, Ginny and Ron and Draco? Now that was new! Never in her entire life did she ever imagine that such a thing could happen!  
  
Suddenly, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Cornelia started laughing loudly at some comment Ron was making, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked towards the source of the sound and to Hermione's horror, all of them simultaneously glanced towards her and Draco's direction, with smiles on their faces.  
  
Feeling the sudden impulse to turn away from her friends' gazes, as if she was ashamed of being seen with someone else besides them, Hermione quickly turned her eyes toward Draco and started to make conversation, "Do you have a weird feeling that they're talking about us?"  
  
Draco grunted and replied. "They're not talking about US; they're talking about YOU! Face it; I'm not YOUR type. They must be wondering what the hell you're doing with me and saying that for a clever witch like you, you sure make stupid decisions."  
  
Hermione fell silent. Of course, Harry and Ron wouldn't say things like that about her! That wouldn't be them. One decision she made, no matter how silly it sounded, wouldn't change their perception about her. So what if she decided to go out with Draco Malfoy? So what if she consented to be his girlfriend!  
  
Besides, if they'd really think about it, Draco could pass as HER type. He was handsome, witty, smart and caring (when he wanted to show it)...  
  
"Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix." added Draco bitterly. "They wouldn't just accept me, just like I wouldn't accept them readily. I bet they're reeling in their seats knowing that you're with me."  
  
Hermione didn't have an answer to what Draco just said, so instead, she just nodded carefully and said no more. Why was Draco suddenly so concerned about what Harry and Ron thought? In normal circumstances, he wouldn't care less. Everything was just getting so complicated and confusing; Hermione didn't know what to think.  
  
She focused her eyes on the horizon and then started to relax her brain and her body. Everything was going too fast. She just needed time to think.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Jonah from below the bleachers as he arrived at the race track a few minutes later. "Come over here, I'll show you you're next stunt!"  
  
Draco and Hermione quietly stood up and made their way to Jonah who was motioning them to go near him. They were followed by Harry, Ginny, Ron and Cornelia.  
  
Jonah first shook everyone's hand and then started speaking. "You're next stunt is a car stunt," Jonah smiled enthusiastically, "Of course that is already so obvious because we're in a race track!" He laughed at his own joke and continued. "Each couple is given a car where one sits in the driver's seat and the other in the passenger seat. You must make your way through these orange cones laid in a straight line, in a zigzag manner. Here's the catch, the one in the passenger side is the one who takes control of the steering wheel, he/she will be blindfolded. The one in the driver's seat will be the navigator, he/she directs the passenger whether to turn the steering wheel either right or left. The couple who runs over the least number of orange cones in the least time wins."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione confused. "What did he just say?" he whispered, suddenly forgetting whatever awkwardness he felt from the conversation they just had.  
  
Hermione noticed that he was already zoned out of his emotions and he had his full attention directed on the stunt.  
  
Hermione looked at him and replied, "I'll explain it to you later."  
  
"Now the winner will receive a 20,000 pound cash prize plus a trip to Oslo, Norway. Fortunately, nobody will be eliminated. But you guys still want the prize don't you? Any questions?"  
  
Jonah looked from face to face of the 6 contestants and found bewildered expressions. "Ron and Cornelia, you're up first."  
  
Ron and Cornelia looked at each other with big question marks on their faces but nodded nonetheless and followed Jonah toward the car waiting for them. The 2 were talking quietly about their strategy, concentration etched on their faces.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. Ron's only interaction with a car was his father's Ford Anglia in their second year at Hogwarts. And according to Harry he didn't handle it very well. She, Harry and Ron spent hours laughing at their car stories. Hermione was sure that Ron and Cornelia wouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
"Stop smiling there and tell me how to do it!" said Draco, impatience evident in his voice. He wore a forced half smile and looked intently at Hermione.  
  
"Okay, this is what we do." said Hermione switching to business mode immediately. She pulled Draco to her left and demonstrated. "You'll be in the driver's side, right? All you have to do is step on the gas pedal if you want to go faster - that's located at the rightmost side of your foot; and step on the brakes - the one to the left of the gas pedal, if you want to slow down. I'll worry about the steering wheel. However, since I'll be blindfolded, you also have to tell me whether I go right or left. You have to be sure we don't run over orange cones or else we have a good chance of losing. We'll just do it as fast as we can. Alright?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione confused. "Why don't you just stay in the driver's side then and worry about the pedals? The steering wheel shouldn't be much of a problem; all I have to worry about is turning the steering wheel to the left and to the right. Compare it to stepping on foot pedals, I think I can do the steering better."  
  
"Right, right! Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione slapped her forehead with her hand and turned to Draco. "Okay we'll do that! I just got accustomed to seeing guys in the driver seat all the time, that's all. Anyway," Hermione then placed her hand over Draco's shoulder. "When I say right, ease the steering wheel to the right. Don't make a sharp right okay? Just ease to the right." Hermione took Draco's hand and guided it on how to ease to the right. She turned his hand to the opposite direction. "It's fairly easy, when you feel the steering wheel on your hands. Same goes with the left, okay?"  
  
Hermione dropped Draco's hand and for a moment they both stared into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people on earth.  
  
Suddenly, all coherent thoughts left both their heads; their only thoughts were each other standing too close for comfort. Draco and Hermione leaned closer towards each other, their lips only inches apart, and then...  
  
"Time!" shouted Jonah disorienting Draco and Hermione. They both broke their gaze and looked at Jonah who was congratulating Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I didn't even see Ron and Cornelia!" protested Hermione as Jonah patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Neither did I." answered Draco who was now turning a slight shade of pink. He couldn't believe that he almost tried to kiss Hermione! What was he thinking? Was he suddenly starting to lose control over his body and his emotions?  
  
"That was impressive!" mused Jonah almost jumping with joy breaking Draco's thoughts. "You guys didn't run over any cones and you did it all in 55.3 seconds!"  
  
Harry smiled widely and said, "Well Ginny here is really a good navigator! She just shouted directions in my ear, nearly breaking my eardrums. I didn't even think she stepped on the brakes. It's just 'RIGHT HARRY, Aaaah, LEFT, Aaaah!"  
  
Ginny punched Harry lightly in the arm and hugged him tightly when he pretended to be hurt.  
  
Jonah laughed amused. "Well, your time's better than Ron and Cornelia's, they run over 2 cones! Although they did it in 51.2 seconds, you still win because you didn't run over any orange cones."  
  
Jonah turned his gaze towards Ron and Cornelia and said, "I'm sorry, you're time wasn't good enough to hold against Harry and Ginny. Better luck next time alright?"  
  
Ron scowled at Jonah and then looked bitterly at Harry. Why was he always second best?  
  
Jonah then turned to Draco and Hermione. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded simultaneously and followed Jonah toward the car selected for them.  
  
"I'm wondering," said Jonah suddenly, looking back at Draco and Hermione as they walked toward the car, and then to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Cornelia who were left behind in the bleachers. "Do you guys really hate each other?"  
  
Draco sneered and answered, "Don't ask me! Better try those gits."  
  
Hermione looked at Jonah with a horrified look and then elbowed Draco in the rib and answered apologetically. "It's just a silly rivalry... you know?"  
  
Jonah nodded and replied, "It's just that you guys really baffle me... I'm just really curious because I could see Ron and Harry throwing death glares towards Draco's direction every so often. It's like he's a villain."  
  
Jonah turned to Draco and winked at him. "But I shouldn't bother you about it now, I'll just ask all of you later for the camera. Good luck there buddy!"  
  
As Hermione and Draco were seated comfortably in the car, Hermione whispered to Draco who was now leaning toward the steering wheel. "Jonah called you his buddy, you guys are getting closer huh? Draco has a muggle friend already! I swear I learn something new everyday I spend with you. I bet I'll never see the end of it!" she teased  
  
Draco scowled at her making Hermione laugh even more.  
  
"You guys ready?" shouted Jonah from the outside. Draco and Hermione nodded. "In 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
As soon as she heard the word 'GO', Hermione immediately stepped hard on the gas pedal. "Okay, Draco, we're almost at the first cone, Ease right!"  
  
Draco slowly turned the steering wheel to the right. They successfully avoided the first orange cone.  
  
"Okay, left!"  
  
Unfortunately, Draco turned the steering wheel to the left a little too late. In seconds, Hermione and Draco rattled inside the car as they run over an orange cone.  
  
"It's alright, alright, it's just one cone, ease right." said Hermione encouragingly.  
  
Draco again turned the wheel too slow making them run over another cone.  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Draco as they were thrown around inside the car.  
  
"It's okay! Now try turning the wheel left."  
  
But no matter how Hermione directed Draco, he either turned the wheel too slow or too fast making them run over more orange cones.  
  
Finally, Hermione just gave up and eased the car to a stop.  
  
"Are we done?" asked Draco removing the blindfold from his eyes. He could see several orange cones in front of them that they still haven't passed.  
  
"We already run over 4 orange cones, even if we finish the course, we still would lose, that's why I just stopped, Harry and Ginny are going to win the prize anyway." said Hermione disappointed.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and saw the disappointment in her face. "It's okay, I'll try better next time." he said guiltily.  
  
Hermione turned her eyes toward Draco and felt compassion flow through her. "It's no big deal, it wasn't your fault. Besides, it's not like we'll be eliminated or something." She gave Draco a half smile and then waited for the Threshold people to remove them from their safety contraptions.  
  
As soon as Draco and Hermione arrived to where Jonah, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Cornelia were standing, they instinctively moved closer to each other. Ginny was dancing with joy. "We won! We won!" she chanted, occasionally holding on to Harry's hand and swinging it like a child.  
  
Ron was grinning widely and throwing mocking glances at Draco. He was very pleased that he and Cornelia weren't the ones who messed up this time. It just so pleased him to see Draco Malfoy lose.  
  
"Oh!" said Jonah "what happened?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hermione willing her to answer Jonah's question.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be, the stunt wasn't for us." Hermione cocked her head and raised her hands.  
  
Jonah knew more than to press the matter so instead, he said "Since Draco and Hermione didn't do so well, Harry and Ginny, Congratulations! You won the 20,000 pound cash prize and the trip to Oslo, Norway."  
  
Ginny clapped her hands giddily and smiled the widest smile Hermione ever seen on her. Ginny looked at Ron and stuck her tongue out to him teasing him.  
  
Jonah looked entertained. "Guys, before I let you go, you've got to tell me," he started. "What is the deal between you 6?"  
  
Ginny stopped rejoicing and looked at Harry questioningly. Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Hermione. They all beckoned each other to answer Jonah's question.  
  
Unexpectedly, Draco was the one who answered. "Potter, Weasley, Mione and I belong to the same year in school. The Weasley girl is this Weasley's sister," he said pointing toward Ginny and then to Ron.  
  
Harry clenched his fist ready to strike if Draco said any insult toward Ginny. "She's one year behind us... That GIRL however with Weasley," Draco threw a death glare at Cornelia. "I don't know, but she sure looks like... how should I say it?"  
  
Hermione anticipated in horror at what Draco might say toward Cornelia. She could see Ron turning red in anger in the corner of her eye and Ginny looking disapprovingly at Hermione.  
  
"Oh forget it!" said Draco, "I don't know where on earth Weasley found her, perhaps in the..."  
  
"Why don't we let Ron tell us where he met Cornelia." said Hermione cutting Draco off. She turned to Jonah and explained "You see, Cornelia didn't go to school with us, so we don't really know how she and Ron met."  
  
Hermione was afraid Draco was going to say something he'd later on regret, so she had to interfere. Besides, she didn't want to see Ron and Harry fighting Draco, that would be very bloody and messy. She didn't want to be caught any more in the middle than she already was.  
  
Jonah, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco turned to Ron waiting for his answer. Cornelia was looking sheepishly at Ron.  
  
"I met her in a bar."  
  
Draco laughed out loud and sneered at Cornelia. "A BAR?! Seriously Weasley, I didn't know you even knew what a bar is"  
  
Ron was about to lunge at Draco but Jonah intervened. "Ookay! I shouldn't have asked!" he said sensing an emerging fight. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then? Take care!" Jonah waved and walked away quickly from them towards the cameramen that were situated a few yards away. Hermione overheard him telling them that they had to edit that part out because it would be damaging to the reputations of the contestants and way too personal.  
  
Hermione had to smile at Jonah. At least the guy knew his limitations.  
  
She then turned to Draco and pushed him away from Harry and Ron. "Let's go!" she said directing him toward the waiting limousine outside the race track stadium. "I don't want you to stay here any longer. You might get into a fight"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" called Ginny after them.  
  
Hermione turned and when she saw Ginny, looked at Draco guiltily. "This won't take long." she said, then quickly turned toward Ginny's direction.  
  
Before Hermione could leave entirely, Draco caught her hand and then whispered. "Don't say anything, I don't want to talk to her. I don't want anything to do with Cornelia."  
  
Hermione nodded hastily and then watched Draco as he walked away from her toward the waiting limousine.  
  
"Ginny!" said Hermione with a huge smile as she reached Ginny's side. Hermione gave her a big hug and then looked behind Ginny's back in case Harry or Ron was with her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with Malfoy?" demanded Ginny as soon as Hermione released her from her hug. Ginny crossing her hands on her chest and raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled vaguely. Maybe she could convince Ginny to believe that she was actually dating Draco. That way, no one would even suspect about him and Cornelia. For sure Harry, Ginny, and especially Ron didn't know that Cornelia wasn't what they thought her to be. Maybe Draco and Cornelia could fix their mangled relationship after the show's over. It would save all of them the trouble.  
  
"Don't play me Mione! I know about him and Cornelia." continued Ginny when Hermione didn't answer.  
  
Immediately, the smile from Hermione's face left her and she stared dumbly at Ginny. "I – I... H-h-ow?" stammered Hermione.  
  
"Cornelia told me yesterday. Ron however doesn't know. I'm afraid for him, he's pretty smitten! That bich! Cheating on my brother like that! But I still want to know what you're doing with him!"  
  
"You mean Cornelia told you about her and Draco? Wh - Why?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said. "Don't worry about what she said, you still didn't answer my question! What are you doing with him?"  
  
It's a complicated story." said Hermione looking around suddenly terrified that someone might hear them. "Does Harry know?"  
  
"About Cornelia and Malfoy? Of course he knows! He was with me when Cornelia told us. She says she really loves Ron and was planning to break up with Malfoy as soon as this show is over. She didn't expect him to be HERE."  
  
"And you believe she really loves Ron? If she can't stay faithful to Draco, naturally, she can't be faithful to Ron."  
  
"What do you think we should do about it then?" asked Ginny, her forehead starting to wrinkle with too much thinking.  
  
"Nothing, let her clean up her own mess."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione surprised. "Nothing!?!? I never thought I'd see the day, that you Hermione Granger would just sit around and watch the people around you fall apart! You mean, you don't even care? This is Ron we're talking about. If Cornelia breaks up with Malfoy as soon as possible, Ron doesn't need to know anything."  
  
Hermione sighed loudly and turned to Ginny looking straight into her blue eyes. Ginny's eyes disturbingly reminded her of Draco. "Draco doesn't want anything to do with her. And I'm not sure I want her to patch things up with him either. As I said a while ago, let her clean up her own mess. Besides, Ron doesn't deserve to be with an unfaithful bich. If he breaks up with her, then so be it. Ron will still be hurt no matter how we look at it."  
  
Hermione saw that Ginny was trying to take in everything that she was saying. She wasn't even sure what compelled her to say what she just did. "Gin, I don't know what to think right now, I'm so confused. Everything is just happening so fast I can't keep up... But this thing I know, we shouldn't make somebody else's problems our own. Let Cornelia deal with it. All we have to do is support Ron or Draco if they need it. I have to go now okay, Draco's waiting in the limousine. I'll try to owl you if I can borrow his owl, Dragoon."  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny lightly then without a word turned her heel and made her way toward the waiting limousine.  
  
As soon as she stepped inside, Draco pounced on Hermione and bombarded her with questions. "What did she say?"  
  
Hermione tried to answer Draco's question nonchalantly even though deep inside she was very upset and confused. "Cornelia told Ginny and Harry about the deal with you and her. Ron however still doesn't know. The nerve of that girl! She wants to talk to you."  
  
"And what did you say?" asked Draco eagerly.  
  
"I said, 'Let her clean up her own mess, I'm not helping out'." Hermione looked at Draco and saw that he was satisfied with her answer. "Good enough?"  
  
Draco nodded then sat quietly looking absent-mindedly out the window.  
  
"But are you sure you don't want to talk to her?" questioned Hermione not wanting to end the conversation. "I can tell Ginny to tell her to drop by our room. No one would know. Besides, I don't want all this bad air between all of us... I just want everything to be cleared up, for my peace of mind and yours too... It's just that it's nice to know where you actually really stand, you know?" Hermione risked a glance at Draco, she had a double meaning in what she said. She hoped that somehow Draco would read between the lines and understand what she wanted.  
  
Draco turned his eyes toward Hermione and glared at her. "I don't want to talk to her. She can be with Weasley if she wants. If ever I do talk to her, you're coming with me."  
  
Hermione gawked at Draco astonished. "What business do I have with your business? I don't want to be involved in this mess! I have friends to worry about!"  
  
Draco just shrugged and again looked out the window. "You're too late to back out now."

---------------

Well? What do you think? Hope you liked it!!! :D

---------------  
  
**firehottie** - Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you like my story! The plane ride with Harry and Ginny was kinda obvious, no? But at least you were still slightly surprised... hehehe... what do you think of this new chapter though? Hope you liked it!  
  
**HedwigCutie** - Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks a lot for your review; I was smiling the whole time I was reading it. Like everyone else though, you figured out HP/GW are going to be there! Aaarggghh!!! hehehe!!!  
  
**Eden14** - Hehehe, thanks so much for telling your sister bout this story... But you ruined the surprise already if you told her what happened! hehehe... hope you like this new chappie!  
  
**Nicole-HP-fan** - I know! It kinda takes me a while to update... So sorry bout the wait... Thanks for your review, appreciate it a lot! Hope you liked this new chapter! :)  
  
**H.K.** - Okay, here's the update! How in the world could I refuse a HP book on top, huh??? lol... Thanks a lot for your review! Hope you liked this new chap.  
  
**hp-lover-fifi** - Yey! Still shocked, even if it was predictable! hehehe... Thanks for your review, I'm just so happy! hehehe... What do you think of this new chap? Hope it's still good for you!  
  
**HM Malfoy** - Wait no more! Here's the update! hehehe... Thanks for your review! Appreciate it a lot! Please do tell me what you think bout it.  
  
**lovablechick213** - LOL... Thanks for all the double smileys! You so encourage me to continue!!! What do you think of the new chappie? Hope you liked it!!!  
  
**Spilled Milk** - Thanks a lot for the review! I was so flattered when you said it was cool!!! Yeah, Lucius is dead... Didn't elaborate on that though. Do you want me to write more about it? I could probably squeeze it in somewhere... hehehe... Hope you liked this new chapter!!! :)  
  
**RelientKroxmysox721** - I love the Westside Story too!! It so like a DM/HG relationship... Don't you think? hehehe... What do you think of this new chapter?  
  
**Liza** - Yeah, everybody's showing up! hehehe! But there will be more... Unless I change my mind... hehehe.... Hope you liked the new chapter!  
  
**Googley-Eye** - Thank so much for saying that you like this fix. I'm so ecstatic!!! Here's the next chapter! Nothing much happened but it kinda lays out what will happen in the future. Hope you liked it!  
  
**kawaii&crazy** - Oh my! I so appreciate the fact that you remind me every chapter that you like this fic... Thanks so much for sticking with me!!! Hope you like this chapter too! hehehe...  
  
**KeWlGaL9th** - Here's the next chapter! hehehe... what can you say bout it? Thanks for the review! Appreciate it a lot!!!  
  
**Callie** - Yeah! We really are twins! hehehe... Yippee!!! You think you can figure out what will happen next? I would love to know what you think! hehehe...  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX** - Yeah, that's a little flaw I did... I didn't let Hermione go over to her friends... But I hope this chapter would kinda clear up some things... You think it's good enough? Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
**FrostAries** - I'm so glad you're following this story... I'm very proud and honored!!! Thanks so much! Please do continue reading! I would love to hear what you think about the chapters!  
  
**palmetazo** - bows and looks at palmetazo with tears in her eyes... thanks so much! Appreciate the review! I wasn't able to update muy rapido but at least it's here now! What do you think about it?  
  
**Quill of the Lark** - Yeah... Drakie is back! hehehe... But he's not all bad now... He's kinda in between... But don't worry, it will get better for Hermy... Cornelia, as I imagine her, is a lot like Hermione physically (although I'd like to think that Hermione is way prettier), like in their date, Draco told Hermy that she reminds him of Cornelia. That explains why Draco is attracted to her, he goes for the brown curly haired kind of girl. But I assure you Hermione is really pretty, not different looking, she just has an air that makes you give her a second look... Actually, they're all good looking! Why would a TV show cast them if they were not? hehehe...  
  
**Jess Ann** - Don't worry! When all the chapters are finished, I'll read it over again and then edit with vengeance! hehehe... I'll make you so proud you'll want to cry! Hehehe... What do you think of this though? Hope there weren't many errors!  
  
**Lilian-is-fickle** - Thanks for the review! I so appreciate it! :) Here's the new chappie though, hope you like it!  
  
**Setsuna Bu** - Woohoo! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! Don't pity Draco just yet! Things will be a little bit more complicated and you might think otherwise... hehehe... I so don't want to give anything away but I promise, it will get better and clearer in the succeeding chapters...  
  
**Lady Lyn** - Oh wow! Thanks for your enthusiasm! I'm so happy you like this fic! It actually makes me feel so guilty for updating so slow!!! Don't worry, I'll work harder, though I can't assure a daily dose of fanfiction just yet! lol... Thanks so much! Hope you liked this new chapter!  
  
**Kethryn **- Thanks for the review! I checked out the other fics you told me about and I'm planning to read them soon, there are so many good fics out there I actually don't know where to start... hehehe... Hope you liked this new chap though! Please do tell me what you think bout it!  
  
**mrs wood nd malf0y** - Here's the newest chapter!! hehehe... Hope you like it! Thanks so much for the review! You so made me smile! Thanks!  
  
**Hime Shinidama no Megami** - author writhes in pain as Hime Shinidama no Megami finally succeeds to stab her Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know it was obvious... But well, some things still surprised you... Admit it!!! lol!!!  
  
**Emily Malfoy** - Thanks so much for the review!!! I'm glad you like the twist I added... hehehe... Don't worry, I'll check your fic out real soon, just so busy with summer school, that's all! hehehe... anyways, hope you like this chapter! tell me what you think about it! :)  
  
**frifri** - No need to be sorry! I'm just glad that you reviewed and told me what you thought about this fic! I updated already though! What can you say bout it? Don't worry, I plan to finish this fic by hook or by crook... hehehe... It would just take time... hides under the computer table when frifri tries to throw a rotten tomato at her hehehe... just kidding!  
  
**PaintPro1000** - Oh, you changed your username!!! hehehe... Don't think I don't know you!!! Thanks for the review! Appreciate it a lot!!! You know what, now that I think about it, you're right! I should have just placed more icky things in the water!!! Ahhh... Woe to me! Perhaps sharp shark teeth and blood? hehehe... Oh you so gave me an idea! When I finish this fic I will so add that part!!! hehehe... Thanks again! Hope you like this new chap!  
  
**LilChocolateAngl** - Here's the newest chapter!!! Hope you like it!!! Thanks so much for reminding me to update... It kinda jumpstarted my lazy butt.... hehehe...  
  
**utena141** - Thanks so much for your review... I'm so glad you think it's hilarious... I do try to make it funny!! Yeah, everybody is at their wits end... And it won't get any better yet... hehehe... Hope you like this new chap!!!


	13. Conspiracy

**Quick Note**: Alrightey, it's show time!!! LOL... Just kidding!!! Here's the next chapter! Took me a while again, I know!!! So sorry bout that. But I promise after this week, I'll be able to focus my attention to this fic, and to this fic alone... hehehe... Hope you guys like this chapter! Do tell me what you think about it please! Thanks a lot to those who took the time and reviewed last chapter, I'm just so overwhelmed! Love ya guys!   
  
**Disclaimer:** You're sure you want to go there?

--------

**Chapter 13: Conspiracy**   
  
The events of the morning were a blur. Preparing for the Threshold Competition suddenly became just an 'ordinary habit' for Hermione and Draco. They just moved along indifferent to each other's presence, took a bath, met with Damian the representative, ate breakfast in the dining area, hopped inside the limousine, and now, found themselves standing right next to Jonah, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Cornelia inside an old dark building that disturbingly reminded Hermione of the forbidden 3rd floor at the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
"I bet this would be another disgusting stunt," smirked Draco. "It's in the atmosphere... The show's becoming a little too predictable, eh?" Draco looked at Jonah and scoffed at him. He then turned his attention to Harry, and then to Ron, and then scowled at them.  
  
Jonah gave out a dry laugh at Draco's comment. He nodded his agreement and turned his amused eyes towards Cornelia who was now wearing a horrified look on her face. "Funny you should mention that, Draco! If I remember right, Cornelia here has such a big problem with 'icky' things."   
  
As if on cue, Jonah then turned his gaze to a large transparent basin and started cheerily. "You're journey toward the 1 million pound cash prize is almost at the end, you've been here for quite a while now and I'm sure you are all anxious for the last and final stunt. However, before we get to the 'last' stunt that would test your endurance, perseverance and strength, we first have to test your stomachs AGAIN." Jonah laughed gaily and added "As if you guys haven't had enough!"   
  
Jonah then run his hand on the side of the transparent glass box, smiled broadly and instructed loudly, "One of you will be lying inside this glass box with these."   
  
Immediately, 5 large containers carried by 5 large men came into the contestants' view. Instantly, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Cornelia and Ginny's eyes widened in terror, only Harry seemed to be unfazed of the sudden developments.   
  
Inside the 5 containers were hundreds of snakes of all shapes and sizes. Yellow snakes, brown snakes, striped, gray; all were slithering inside their glass cases.  
  
"While one of you gets to know these snakes a little too personally; the other one, is to dig around the snakes for 5 hidden bull testicles – using their mouth!"   
  
Jonah then stuck out his tongue signifying his disgust. "When you retrieve each bull testicle, you have to place it on this glass bowl right here." Jonah then pointed at the glass bowl sitting a few feet away from the glass case. "The couple who does this stunt the fastest is going to Sydney, Australia along with 20,000 pounds. Isn't this exciting?" Jonah clapped his hands in excitement. "And, Draco and Hermione, you're up first!"  
  
"The heck! We go first!?" complained Draco as he looked irritatingly at Jonah. Draco then turned to Hermione and cocked his eyebrow. "Well, do you want those testicles inside your mouth or you want to be with the snakes?" Draco shot a look at Cornelia as he said the word 'snake', clearly implying that she was one, at least figuratively.  
  
Hermione, though horrified had to laugh. Although it sounded outright disgusting, the way Draco said it amused her. "You're actually giving me the choice here? I'm impressed!"   
  
Oblivious to the audience watching them, and to Cornelia who was staring back angrily at Draco, Hermione then smiled brightly at Draco and instinctively, without thinking, gave him a hug. "I think I'll let you taste the testicles, thank you. I have no intention of swallowing any of them at the moment."   
  
Hermione then laughed lightheartedly forgetting that she opted to lie helplessly with the snakes. She risked a glance at Draco to see his reaction to her bold decision, but was bewildered when she saw him staring right back at Cornelia. She really didn't quite get Draco's ambiguous 'snake' comment to Cornelia moments before and so thought nothing about the silent war that was waging between them.  
  
Draco then turned his angry glare away from Cornelia and tried to give Hermione a genuine smile. "Okay, you're the boss!"   
  
Hermione gaped at Draco wondering if she heard him right. Never in her entire life would she have imagined those words coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth! Hermione racked her brain for a witty answer to his comment but was immediately distracted when he lightly pushed her away from him toward the glass case where 2 men helped her inside and tied her in.   
  
"Don't let the snakes bite!" Draco piped when Hermione was safely strapped in.   
  
When Draco made sure that Hermione was all ready, he then turned his eyes towards Jonah and nodded, signaling that he was ready. Jonah in return gave Draco a thumbs-up sign and motioned for the timer to standby.  
  
"Good luck you guys! Ready, Get set, GO!"  
  
Immediately, without thinking clearly, Draco dipped his head near Hermione's leg and retrieved the first bull testicle that came into his view. He dropped it quickly inside the glass bowl and made vomiting sounds. "Ewww, that tastes awful!"   
  
Draco then returned to the glass case and looked for the next testicle.   
  
"There's one near my ear!" Hermione quipped when she noticed Draco stalling, searching for prominently protruding testicles.  
  
Hermione kept still as Draco took his second, his third, and then his fourth testicle from the slithering snakes, dropping it quickly inside the glass bowl. One snake was already crawling lazily on her face freaking Hermione out of her mind.   
  
"Get the last one!" muffled Hermione as Draco released the fourth bull testicle into the bowl. The snake was already dangerously curling around her neck. If Draco took too long, there was a possibility that the snake would strangle her.  
  
"Time!" shouted Jonah as Draco took the last testicle and dropped it inside the glass bowl. "36.4 seconds!"   
  
The 2 men who tied Hermione to the glass case then helped her out and removed the curling snake from her neck.  
  
"What a relief!" said Jonah as Hermione took her place beside Draco. "I thought that little snake was going to choke you!"  
  
Hermione nodded in accord and then gazed at Draco. He had a questioning look on his face. He obviously didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"A snake curled itself on my neck!" Hermione whispered matter-of-factly, "but I bet you were too focused on the testicles to notice."   
  
Draco made a face in answer to what Hermione said and stuck out his tongue playfully at her. Hermione smiled back, knowing that she was being teased and then stuck her tongue right back at Draco.   
  
"Awww, ain't that sweet, the two lovebirds are in their own private world." Cornelia said sarcastically, eyeing Draco and Hermione maliciously.  
  
Draco turned away from Hermione's face and glared at Cornelia's face. He studied her meticulously and immediately had to raise his eyebrows. Was there a hint of jealousy somewhere there?  
  
Draco almost immediately felt a warm feeling inside his gut but then quickly pushed the thought away when he suddenly remembered what Cornelia was to him and what she has done. So instead, he stated plainly, obviously meaning it to be heard by Cornelia's ears. "Well, enough chitchat now. I know you'd love to watch me and MY girl stare at each other the whole day but I'm afraid I can't give you that honor any more."   
  
Draco then turned to Jonah and then added "Well, Who goes next then? Could it be that its Weasel and his snake - I mean Weasel and his girlfriend's turn to meet the snakes?"   
  
"Watch your words Malfoy!" threatened Ron who was now curling his fists into tight balls.  
  
"Oooh, I'm scared!" cooed Draco in a mock baby voice.  
  
Anticipating what was about to happen, Jonah took Cornelia's hand to comfort her, just in case she took offense in what Draco said. In return, Cornelia, smiled graciously at Jonah and then when he released her, she threw Draco a withering look, much different to the look she gave him a while ago.  
  
"Cornelia, get strapped in." ordered Jonah when he noticed Draco and Cornelia lock eyes again. He then called out to Ron, "Ron, you ready?"  
  
Ron ignored Jonah and still stared hard at Draco. "Well, you just watch your back Malfoy! You'll be sorry you ever said that." As quick as lightning, Ron marched straight toward Draco and rose up his fist to give him a good punch on the nose.  
  
Immediately, Harry hurried to Ron and stopped him before he had a chance to clobber Draco. Hermione on the other hand, who was in shock at the sudden turn of events, positioned herself strategically between Draco and Ron to keep Draco away from Ron's wrath.   
  
"Let it go!" soothed Harry as he led Ron farther away from Draco. "This is not the place for temper flares. Just try and beat him now, we'll hand his ass up to him later after the competition."  
  
Hermione and Ginny simultaneously nodded upon hearing the wisdom in Harry's words, and waited anxiously for Ron's reaction.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron calmed down and nodded. He positioned himself beside the glass case where Cornelia lay motionless amid the snakes, took a deep breath and mentally counted 1 to 10. When he felt he was ready, he then nodded to Jonah and gave Cornelia an encouraging smile.   
  
"Okay, Ron's ready. At the count of 3. 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
With revenge, Ron went through the snakes like they were spaghetti; he threw them around with his mouth, searching frantically for bull testicles. In 10 seconds he already found 2 testicles and dropped them neatly inside the glass case.   
  
"Ron's moving extremely fast!" commented Jonah to the others as Ron dropped his fourth testicle. "You're doing really good, Ron! Keep it up!"   
  
In 2 seconds, Ron then took the last testicle and dropped it quickly inside the glass bowl.  
  
"Time!" shouted Jonah clapping his hand admiringly! "That was absolutely high-speed!" Jonah then turned to Harry and said "Unless you have some secret weapon with you, I'd say Ron and Cornelia nailed this stunt to the core!"   
  
Harry just smiled and then looked at Ginny knowingly. He then whispered to her in a low, nearly inaudible voice "You bet I have some secret weapon!" He winked at her then turned his gaze to Jonah who was shaking Ron's hand vigorously. "Bring it on!"  
  
Hermione saw Harry's optimism and knew instantly what cheered him up so much. She turned her head to Draco and whispered in his ear. "Harry and Ginny are so going to win this!"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with a quizzical look. He still didn't recover to what just happened with him and Ron, so he was surprised that Hermione was actually talking to him. She would have given him the silent treatment after what happened. After all, Ron is one of her bestfriends. Besides, she's not the type who would approve of fighting whatsoever.   
  
Draco shrugged and ignored the thoughts that clouded his brain. "Well, what makes you think that?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to pursue a conversation that involved Harry Potter - his worst enemy.  
  
"Draco, in case you're forgetting, Harry is a Parselmouth. He knows how to use it to his advantage." Hermione looked slowly at Harry who was positioning himself beside the glass case that contained Ginny inside. He had this weird smile on his face while muttering encouragements to Ginny. Along with the encouragements however, came indistinct words, that Hermione assumed only to be bits of Parseltongue.  
  
"You sound like you're talking to the snakes!" said Jonah casually, laughing at the bizarreness of what he just said. Harry however just shrugged his shoulders and smiled impishly back at Jonah.  
  
"Okay in 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
  
Almost immediately, at the sound of Jonah's approval to start, the snakes inside the glass case began piling up on top of each other, with the topmost snake clutching a bull testicle in its mouth. Harry effortlessly grabbed the testicle offered to him by the snake and dropped it leisurely inside the glass bowl laid near him.   
  
Jonah was downright shocked. His jaw was dropped and his eyes practically bulged out of its sockets. He was stiff as a board and pale as snow.   
  
Even Ron and Hermione looked on as if they were seeing Harry for the first time. Draco in his wonder wasn't even in his right mind to find it in himself to talk trash. Shocked and dumbfounded, nobody dared to move.  
  
Harry on the other hand was unmindful of the reaction he triggered. He just took each testicle that the snakes presented, pausing momentarily to say indistinguishable words that made the snake crawling lazily on Ginny's face crawl away from her to the far corner of the glass case. All the snakes also covering her body eventually followed suit and slithered away and huddled to the 4 sides of the glass case.  
  
As the last testicle plunged inside the glass bowl, it took all Jonah's wits to call out "Time!" He walked cautiously towards Harry and looked at him with a scared expression coupled with awe. "That was - ," Jonah stopped in mid-sentence as Ginny came walking behind his back kissing Harry lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Bloody brilliant!" cheered Ron suddenly out of nowhere. All eyes immediately turned to him making him flush with embarrassment.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Jonah finally regaining his composure. He gave out a small smile of admiration and held out his hand for Harry to shake.   
  
Humbly, Harry smiled, took the hand Jonah offered and shrugged nonchalantly. "Learned it on my trip to India once. You know those snake charmers." he bluffed.  
  
Hermione had to laugh out loud! Nobody was going to believe that! Harry was bound to expose the existence of the Wizarding World with his atrocious explanation.  
  
"Ahh!" was all Jonah could say obviously believing Harry's little lie. "I guess I should visit India one of these days, and learn that little trick."   
  
Jonah then clapped his hands together and looked straight at the camera "Now that's something you don't see everyday, can you?! Obviously, Harry and Ginny won, having a marvelous time of 11.1 seconds." Jonah then looked at Harry and Ginny "Congratulations you both!"   
  
Quickly, in an effort not to let Hermione, Draco, Cornelia and Ron feel left out, Jonah addressed them saying. "Let's just hope something interesting comes up again when I see you guys tomorrow eh? See you then!"   
  
All 4 heads, including Harry and Ginny's nodded in agreement.   
  
Jonah nodded his goodbye and then turned his heel to talk with the cameramen. They spoke in such hushed voices that Hermione was sure they were talking about Harry. But then, just as Hermione was supposed to tell Draco about it, Jonah then picked up his things and prepared to leave the building.  
  
"Well, that was amusing!" said Draco sneering maliciously at Harry. He then turned his heel and made his way to the waiting black limousine outside the building.   
  
Hermione was supposed to follow Draco to the limousine when she caught Harry's eyes. They were all big and full of emotion, they almost spoke to her. It only meant one thing, something was up. 13 years of friendship assured her that.  
  
"I'll catch up with you okay!" called Hermione staying rooted in her spot as Draco moved farther away from her.   
  
Draco was about to protest and demand Hermione go with him right away but immediately voted against it. She was sure to give a fit if he did just that. So, instead, he gave her a warning look and then turned away.  
  
As Draco turned the corner and vanished out of their sights, Hermione made her way toward Harry and teased him, before he had a chance to talk, "Cheater!" she called smiling wildly, "That was a lucky break! You don't deserve that prize! You better hand it over to me!" She punched him lightly in the arm to the objections of Ginny.   
  
Hermione had forgotten how it felt to be with her friends again so she was kind of nauseous with happiness and excitement. She skimmed her eyes for Ron and then called out, "Hey Ron, get over here and give me a hug. You haven't greeted me since we saw each other. Didn't you miss me?"  
  
"I think we better go," cut Cornelia immediately pulling Ron away with her as he motioned to walk toward Hermione.   
  
"But - , Herm - ," protested Ron looking at Cornelia who was now making cutesy faces at him to make him stop talking.  
  
"Honey, I'm stomped! It was so gross in that tank full of snakes I think I'll die. Please Ronny, just this once... I'm really tired. You love me right?!"   
  
Unable to determine what to do with Cornelia, he decided to just go with her, he didn't want her to think that he didn't love her! "Alright then, if you're tired."  
  
"Ooooh, I love you honey!!!" Cornelia cooed to Hermione's disgust.  
  
"I love you too." answered Ron. He was now as red as his hair because he was aware that Harry, Hermione and Ginny were watching them.  
  
"But, I love you more!" Cornelia said, planting a big kiss on his cheek. She then led him away without even saying goodbye to either Ginny, Harry or Hermione.  
  
Ron looked sheepishly at Ginny's disapproving look and then grinned self-consciously at Harry and Hermione, whose faces quickly turned from all smiles to all frowns.   
  
"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow again then, okay? You take care now!"   
  
As soon as Cornelia and Ron were gone, Hermione bursted into flames. "What's the matter with her?" asked Hermione irritated. "It's like as if she's controlling him! Oh, I'd love to see her face when Ron finds out. He's going to kill her! I just don't understand why you're trying to help her Gin."  
  
Ginny looked exasperatedly at Hermione and answered "Ron loves her. Can't you see? I'm only trying to protect him. I think its best we get the issue with Cornelia and Malfoy done and over with. I don't want to help her because I like her, it's just that, it's all about Ron now."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement but kept quiet.  
  
"I devised a plan." started Ginny when no one else talked. "After tomorrow's stunt, I'll lead Ron away so that Cornelia can go to your room and talk to Malfoy, probably around 4 pm. I'll tell Ron we're having a 'Hogwarts-reunion-party' at our room, just you, me, Harry and him. That way, it would leave Cornelia and Malfoy out of the picture."  
  
"It won't work," complained Hermione. "Draco would know I had something to do with it. I told you, he told me he doesn't want to talk to Cornelia."  
  
"Make up some excuse to Malfoy. You don't have to tell him you're meeting with us!" insisted Ginny. "Do it for Ron, Hermione. He'd be brokenhearted if he found out!"  
  
"He'd be brokenhearted either way. Let him know the truth. Let's not protect Cornelia, she's pathetic and stupid."   
  
Hermione wasn't sure why she has such low regard for Cornelia, even from the beginning. What happened just moments ago didn't help either. Yes, she cheated on Draco and Ron, who both were important people in Hermione's life, but there was something more she hated about Cornelia. There was something about her Hermione detested, she just wasn't sure what.  
  
Ignoring Hermione's justification, Ginny still pleaded "Come on Mione, do it for Ron."  
  
In a last ditch resort, Hermione glanced at Harry for some support. Perhaps Harry could talk some sense into Ginny. Helping Cornelia talk with Draco wasn't a good idea. It was plain out wrong. If they did help Cornelia, Ron should at least know the truth.  
  
Harry feeling Hermione's gaze on him, looked down. He also wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. Ron would be devastated either way.   
  
"I think I should sleep on it." said Hermione hesitatingly. She knew it would be good for Draco and Cornelia to put all this behind them. But she had a nagging feeling that something was not right. Something was not going to be right.   
  
Ginny nodded then added "Yeah, do that, Mione! And decide wisely, this is Ron we're talking about."   
  
Ginny then looked around her and then said, "Well, I guess we better go now, we're the only ones left here and well, this place gives me the creeps. Besides, Malfoy must be out of his wits waiting for you outside. We don't want him suspecting anything, do we? See you tomorrow then!"   
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged their customary hug then walked out of the building with Harry.   
  
As soon as she stepped into the sunlight, Hermione hastily made her way to the black limousine that was on the far left side of the road. She waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny and then climbed quickly inside the vehicle.  
  
"I'm sorry I took too long!" she apologized to the driver. She then gave Draco, who was practically at the edge of his seat, a remorseful look.  
  
"What took you so long?" demanded Draco as soon as he closed up the window connecting them to the driver. "What did you talk about?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback at Draco's behavior and shrugged coolly "I just told Harry what he did was a cheap shot. I told him he was a cheater and they should give their prize to us because we need it more." She chuckled quietly to herself then settled comfortably in her seat. "And oh, we also – ," Hermione stopped and thought hard at what she was about to say. If she told Draco that Ginny was plotting a way for Cornelia and him to talk, she was dead meat.   
  
"Yes?" asked Draco eagerly.  
  
Hermione decided against telling Draco the whole truth. It might hurt the situation more, not to mention, their relationship... "Well, it was actually nothing; we talked about having a 'Hogwarts-reunion' tomorrow. You know, before the final competition and all."  
  
"And you're going?"  
  
Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and saw genuine concern and curiosity. "Perhaps... I said I'll sleep on it." There, she didn't lie thoroughly.   
  
Draco, who appeared satisfied with her answers laid back and didn't question her anymore. He closed his eyes and relaxed all the way back to the hotel.   
  
After a few moments, however, what was bothering Draco's mind eventually made its way out to Hermione's ears. "You're not planning to set me and Cornelia up to talk, are you?" he quizzed, moments before Hermione's eyes drooped into sleep.   
  
"Hmmm?" Hermione answered slowly drifting into half sleep. She muttered indistinct words then shut up.   
  
"Are you planning to set me up with Cornelia?" repeated Draco when he didn't get an answer from Hermione.  
  
"Tomorrow..." whispered Hermione drowsily. "Tomorrow, we will know."  
  
Draco's ears and brain immediately shot up as soon as he heard Hermione's answer. However, because his body was already overcome with too much fatigue, his mind quickly ignored Hermione's comment and justified it as nothing. Draco slowly relaxed and then closed his eyes. He knew he needed to talk to Hermione about whatever plan she and her friends were brewing, but being the tired wizard that he was, he didn't push the subject anymore.  
  
-----  
  
**Nicole-HP-fan** - Yeah, so sorry it takes me so long to update... I can't help it! Promise! hehehe! Thanks for your review! So glad you like this fic! What do you think of the new chapter though? Hope you liked it!!!   
  
**Sarcastic Realm** - Hi there! Here's the next installment! I so appreciate your review... Thanks a lot! Hope you like this new chappie!  
  
**hp-lover-fifi** - Gosh, you said such nice things!!! THANKS! I might never get over the ecstasy! I'm so happy!!! lol... Hope you enjoy your holiday!!! I'll try to keep the chapters coming... But for the mean time, here's the latest. Hope you like it!  
  
**H.D. {AKA H.K}** - Yay! So glad to hear that! Thanks! Hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint you!!! I worked hard on it! What do you think of it?  
  
**PaintPro1000** - LOL... You're right, I didn't write the types of cars, only that they were sports cars... Huh! Silly me... hehehe... Oh my gosh, it just dawned on me that even if I finish this fic I won't be actually done coz I'll be adding something each time I read and reread it!!! Bwahahaha!!! It would be so cool! Thanks for your suggestions... I have another idea!!! hahaha... I think you have a good influence on me! Yipppeee!!!  
  
**frifri** - Well, they're really hard headed people so it would take a while before they actually admit it to each others faces... Now let's throw rotten tomatoes at them for being so stubborn!!! Bwahahaha!!! Here's the next chapter so I hope I don't get any tomatoes soon... hehehe, kidding! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
**SatumNeko** - Hi!!! Here's the next chapter! Just so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner... Hope you liked this new one!  
  
**Quill of the Lark** - Awww, thanks so much... You're making me blush! I think I can have a heart attack now and die of happiness... lol, kidding! I should have said he went for the straight black haired girls... that way, he'd go for me!!! Why! Oh why didn't I do that??? LMAO!!! Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!  
  
**Lady Lyn** - Thanks so so much for the wonderful review! I really appreciate it! I worked as fast as I can for this new chapter, but sadly, it still seems that I took my time... sigh But, hope you like this new chapter though... Thanks again!  
  
**RelientKroxmysox721** - Here's the next chapter!!!! It took me a while though... lol... How do you like it?   
  
**firehottie** - Yeah, I heard about Sole Survivor, unfortunately, I wasn't able to read it yet... But I plan to! Also those bachelor/bachelorette kind of fics... Is sole survivor similar to my story? lol... And here I was thinking that I was original!!! Bwahahaha... Hope you like this new chapter! It took me a while I know, sorry bout that!  
  
**keddababy** - hehehe... yeah, it will get uglier!!! Hehehe, in fact, it's starting to get ugly and complicated already... lol... Hope you like this new chappie!   
  
**Callie** - LOL... You're right, something will happen!!! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is it possible you already know??? hehehe... But tell me, did you see the happenings in this chapter coming? Like for example Cornelia being possessive and stuff... Hope you like this new chap!  
  
**lovablechick213** - Yes, unfortunately, they did quit... Kinda disappointing, huh? Hope you like this new chapter though, they didn't win, but well, they didn't really stand a chance did they? lol...   
  
**mrs wood nd malfoy** - I'm so sorry the car stunt wasn't entirely clear... Don't worry, I'll work on that chapter when I'm done with everything ... It is a weird position though! hahaha... I was thinking about it and it wasn't really realistic coz if they did crash into something, the passenger has a good chance of breaking his/her spine... hehehe... So, I think that needs a little revision... I'll try to work in someone being pushed into a pool... No promises though! (I think I know who you want to be pushed into the pool!!! Hmmm....)  
  
**LittleWhiskeyGirl** - Thanks so much for your review! Appreciate it a lot! I wouldn't want to spoil the ending though, but whatever happens, I hope it will still be good for you... Promise me you won't cry! Come on! Take back what you said! Or else, I'll be the one who'll cry... Hope you liked this new chappie!   
  
**Phoebe-H** - Here's the latest update! Hope you like it! what do you think about the stunt though? Thanks a lot for your review! I'm so glad you did!  
  
**SRAndrews** - Thanks so much for the review! I updated us soon as I can! Hope you like this new chapter! One thing I can say though, the whole Ron/Cornelia/Draco thing wouldn't be pretty... I'll try my best to work faster so that you can see what will happen ASAP...   
  
**Kethryn** - Hope you get well soon!!! I don't get to watch Reality TV now too, so I'm getting kinda rusty... lol... Was the last chapter confusing? I hope not!!! What do you think of this new chapter though? HOpe you like it!  
  
**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX** - Yeah, Hermione and Ginny finally did talk... They talked more in this chapter though... But they're conspiring against Draco... Uh-oh... I don't think that will be good! hehehe... Hope you liked this new chapter!!!   
  
**kawaii&crazy** - I'll try to add a DM/HG moment probably next chapter, or the next... But there will be one, I promise! Just for you!!! hehehe... Thanks so much for your review! I'm finding myself looking forward to it each chapter!! LOL... I'm getting dependent!!! NOOOO.... hehehe, kiddding!   
  
**citcat299** - Hehehe, don't worry, it will get better!!! How do you like this new chapter? Hope it's good enough for you!   
  
**Venus725** - Oh wow! Thanks so much for what you said in your review! I'm absolutely hysterical right now... (okay, exaggerating... but still... honestly, you made me very very happy) Here's the next chapter though! Hope you like it! I hate Cornelia too... Not only is she a cheat, she's also possessive... sigh  
  
**cyberian-otter** - It really does seem that all the weight of the world is on Hermione's shoulders... Don't worry though, it will get better for her... What do you think of this new chap though? Hope you liked it!  
  
**Fairy Lights** - Thanks so so much! I'm so glad to hear you think this story is kick ass!!! Oh my gosh!!! That's like the ultimate compliment... hehehe, thanks! Here's the newest chapter! Hope you like it!!!  
  
**Irelandkicks-ass03** - Yeah... Harry and Ginny being there was kinda predictable... But at least there was still surprise somewhere... lol... Thanks for the review! Appreciate it a lot!!! Well, I don't really spell the word bitch properly coz if my brother read that I did, Oh my gosh, I'd be in big trouble... hehehe... He'll give me grief until who knows when... You see, he's reading this fic too... Actually, he even told me to erase the word "Crap" (1st chap.) because it's a "bad word"... So you could imagine my horror when I actually spelled the word ass... sigh LOL... Anyways, hope you don't mind... Maybe in a few years I could get away with it already! LOL... Hope you like this new chapter though!  
  
**Hime Shinidama no Megami** - Wow, 4 people? That really could cause lots of problems... In fact I'm kind of skeptical letting my brother use my ff account.. Boy, am I selfish or what??? It's good you're a sharer!!! lol...  
  
**Googley-Eye** - Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like it! Thanks so much for the review! Appreciate it a lot! Sorry I took too long though...   
  
**angelfire 2004** - Thanks for the review! so glad you liked the last chapter!!! What do you think of this new chapter though? Hope you like it (even if I did take quite a while to update)... lol  
  
**Lillian-is-fickle** - Thanks so much... Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!!! Hope you like this new chapter!!! Please do tell me what you think about it!

**palmetazo - **Thanks so much for the review!!! Hope you like this new chappie!!! I'd love to hear what you think about it!


	14. Hearts Falling, Hearts Breaking

**Quick Note:** Hi everyone!!! Thanks so much for clicking on this story. Appreciate it a lot! smiles like a baby I know I've taken a while... Sorry bout that! It's just that this chapter was so hard for me to write... It's crazy! Hope you like it though... Please do tell me what you think about it... But be kind... Okay? See ya next chapter! (which I hope will be soon) LOL...

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

------

**Chapter 14: Hearts Falling, Hearts Breaking**

Hermione was about to pick up her little shoulder bag and march out the door of their room when Draco finally peered out of his book and inquired in an urgent, almost possessive voice. "Where are you going?"

Draco had been extremely quiet as soon as they got back from their stunt that morning that Hermione almost thought that he wouldn't notice her leaving. But alas, he did.

"Out, I guess. I need to think."

In truth, Hermione was supposed to go to Harry and Ginny's room for the "Hogwarts reunion" thing Ginny planned to get Ron and Hermione away from Cornelia and Draco.

However, she didn't think she would go there. In fact, Hermione didn't even know where she was going. She just needed to get away, away from Draco, away from everything. So many things happened that morning that Hermione felt it was best for her to sort things out by herself, have her heart in order and her wits intact.

Hermione glanced at the digital clock positioned on the table and gasped involuntarily. It was already 4:15 pm and she was running behind schedule. She should have left minutes ago!

According to Ginny, Cornelia would be arriving at their room 'probably around 4 pm'. For all Hermione knew, Cornelia could be standing at their door this very moment.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Draco putting down his book with an alarmed look. "Stay, I need to tell you something."

Hermione froze at Draco's words. Was she imagining things? Did he really say what he did? He's been acting weird all morning, especially at the stunt. What could he be thinking? What is it he wanted to say?

"What about?"

"I need to let you know something very important."

Hermione looked straight at Draco's eyes and waited for him to speak.

"I just realized something this morning, and I'm afraid if I don't tell you now, I won't be able to in the future."

--------

_**flashback**_

_"Guys, your stunt for today is a stunt that has never been done before," started Jonah sounding a little hesitant but nonetheless enthusiastic. "It's a mixture of danger, excitement, adrenaline, and no one doubts that it's going to be fun. The question is: Will you be able to handle it?"_

_Immediately, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione exchanged curious glances. What could Jonah be talking about? What stunt could be such a big deal that Jonah classified it as a dangerous, fun stunt?_

_As if unmoved by what Jonah had said, Draco gave out a low snicker that only Hermione was able to hear. She turned her eyes to him from Ron, and saw that he wasn't even paying the least bit attention to what Jonah was saying. Draco was staring straight at Cornelia with an evil grin that Hermione knew by experience he only wore when picking a fight with Harry and Ron, back at Hogwarts._

_Hermione nudged Draco lightly to turn his attention away from Cornelia and whispered "Hey, pay attention."_

_At once, Draco broke eye contact with Cornelia and raised his eyebrows at Hermione. In return, Hermione motioned her head toward Jonah who was now looking high up in the sky, with a goofy look in his face._

_"Since you're so excited to know what stunt you have to pull off flawlessly to win a 7 day skiing trip to the Swiss Alps and pocket money of 100,000 pounds, I won't keep you any more." Jonah looked each of the six contestants in the eye and then said conspiratorially. "Here is what you have to do."_

_As if on cue, a huge airplane colored in camouflage came flying noisily into view. Hermione could see that the airplane was flying fairly low with the door wide open and a teeny weeny person peeping out of the door, waving._

_Hermione had a sinking feeling that she already knew what they were supposed to do. She looked at Jonah and sure enough, she saw Jonah wave back at the guy in the airplane and then turning to them, he said._

_"You and your partner will be strapped together inside that plane 1000 feet from the ground. One will be blindfolded while the other, not. At the signal of a Threshold Representative, you have to jump off the plane - ,"_

_Jonah need not finish his sentence. Upon hearing what he just said, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Cornelia gasped in horror as if someone punched them in their gut. Harry was deathly pale and Draco looked like he wanted to be sick._

_Seeing their change of expressions, Jonah stopped what he was saying and chuckled to himself. "Why so glum, I'm not yet even finished! Time starts as soon as you jump off the plane. The person who's not blindfolded will be the one to gauge the distance from the ground and signal to his/her partner when it's the right time to release the parachutes. A word of caution though; remember the acceleration in free fall. Don't stall in releasing the parachute. When you think it's too dangerous, it probably is. The couple having the longest time before pulling the parachute wins."_

_"This has to be a joke!" muttered Harry to Ginny, loud enough for everyone to hear. He shook his head while studying the plane they were supposed to jump out off and shuddered involuntarily. "It's insane! It's a stunt only idiots would do!"_

_"Oh shut up!" Draco countered irritated, "It's not like we're going to die or anything._

_"Not going to die?" Ron answered in a half shout, cutting Draco off. "No, we're not going to die, will we, Malfoy? We're just going to splat to the ground like we were vegetables thrown from the top of the - ,"_

_Ron was about to say "highest tower at Hogwarts" when he suddenly caught himself. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a high place that wasn't related to magic, he definitely couldn't say Quidditch Goal Post, or a broomstick. "Well, top of... a high place."_

_"You could of course opt out." said Jonah butting in. "Notice though that the prize money has been quadrupled because of the danger involved. It's your choice really, if you're TOO SCARED, you don't have to do it. It's a no elimination stunt anyway."_

_Jonah emphasized the word "scared" that unknown to him, inadvertently irritated the wits out of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron._

_"Fine, then," the four Gryffindors said almost simultaneously. "We'll do it."_

_"Are you guys ready?" a voice suddenly said breaking the silence that was looming between Draco and Hermione._

_They were still standing at the same spot they were in when Jonah told them about the stunt. Now, however, it was almost like they were standing closer to each other, each one feeding off of the energy of the other._

_"I'm Jordan, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to strap you two together for the stunt. Can you please follow me?"_

_Without a word, Draco and Hermione followed Jordan to a plastic table that had ropes, vests and the like scattered on top of it._

_"Okay, I have to make sure that the parachute is strapped securely. Who's going to release the parachute?"_

_Immediately, Hermione raised her hand, ignoring Draco's shocked expression. "That will be me, I want to be blindfolded."_

_"Okay," Jordan said picking up the vests from the table and handing them to Draco and Hermione. "Put these on. Now, I have to ask, how do you want to be strapped together? Facing each other or both of you facing one direction?"_

_Although Hermione didn't quite understand, or refused to understand what Jordan was talking about, her heart immediately hammered in her chest and her hands became clammy and sweaty. It felt like she had gone through an electric jolt of some sort. Her and Draco, strapped together? Their bodies practically one? That close? Oh for Merlin, Dumbledore and Gandalf's sake, her emotions, or worse, her body will surely give her away!"_

_"Let her decide." whispered Draco suddenly in a far away voice. He looked away from Jordan and into the horizon, exactly opposite from where Hermione was standing._

_Hermione turned her eyes to Draco and studied him. He had an odd expression on his face and he was beet red. She could tell that he was placed on the spot the same as she was. Of course Jordan has no clue that his question made them uncomfortable, but oh this was so embarrassing!_

_"Well, uhmm, I don't know, what do you suggest?"_

_"I think it's better that I strapped you two together facing each other, that way you can block his view of the height from the ground, that is if he's a little scared of heights. Plus, you can hug him if you get too scared. But of course, that's just me coz I'm a coward." Jordan laughed out loud and then reached for the ropes that he will be using to strap them together._

_Hermione immediately heated up. She knew she shouldn't take Jordan's advice. What good will it do? It will only make her uncomfortable; having Draco's face practically in her face. Besides, what would Draco think?_

_However, she can't deny the little voice inside her head that encouraged her to just go for it. She had to admit, she wanted to feel how it was like to have him standing so close to her, to have his eyes on her..._

_Hermione glanced at Draco to see what he was doing. His expression might at least give her an idea of what he wanted._

_Unfortunately, Draco was still staring into space with a blank expression, still frozen into place._

_"Okay, let's go for it." rushed Hermione before she changed her mind. "Do it your way."_

_When Draco heard Hermione's answer, his heart began to sink to the ground, but definitely not because of disappointment. Sure, it was great to be so close to her, to feel her body heat combining with his, to have a reason to hug her tight... But Merlin knows what stupid things he was capable of doing. Yes, he could control his emotions like turning a faucet on and off, but his body! Oh that was such another story!_

_"Step closer to him please." Jordan said motioning Hermione to Draco._

_As soon as Hermione closed the gap between her and Draco and both felt each other's bodies, they simultaneously stiffened and held their breaths._

_Jordan started working his way, strapping them together, but Draco and Hermione were oblivious to his presence, they were busy staring at each other's eyes._

_Hermione was so close! Draco could smell the shampoo she used for her hair. He could feel her chest rubbing against his as it rose up and down while she breathed._

_Hermione watched and studied Draco's unreadable expression. She held his gaze. His body heat was radiating towards her making her warm and fuzzy inside. His aftershave drowned her senses. She couldn't think of anything else._

_Suddenly, Draco leaned down and made his way to her lips._

_Oh my! He's going to kiss me! Screamed Hermione's brain as Draco drew closer and closer._

_Hermione closed her eyes the same moment Draco did and their lips met._

_Hermione's started to hear ringing in her ears, her heart was pounding like crazy. It seemed like everything was right in the world. She forgot about the stunt, about Jordan, about everything. All there was was she and Draco._

_Hermione delicately placed her hand on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss._

_At the same moment, Draco wrapped his hand around her waist and also pulled her closer to him, as if there was still enough space for her to move any closer._

_At the heat of the moment, images of little Dracos and Hermiones flashed through Draco's head, laughing, playing. He saw her smiling back at him and holding his hand while they watched them._

_Suddenly, Draco pulled away in shock. He saw Hermione abruptly open her eyes completely disoriented. What was he thinking?_

_Hermione regained her composure and looked at Draco. Why did he suddenly pull away? Although she noticed he was breathless and was the reddest she had ever seen him, she still couldn't understand why he had to pull away like there was something wrong._

_"I'm so sorry..." stammered Draco as soon as he found his voice. He looked away and avoided Hermione's gaze. "I shouldn't have done that, I guess I got carried away!"_

_Hermione nodded mutely and then kept quiet. She was going through a whirlwind of emotions and she didn't even know what to think._

_Draco looked long and hard at the horizon. He studied the trees and mountains in the distance. They were in a vast airfield, but he wondered why the place suddenly felt so small. He couldn't fall for Hermione. She was so different from him. Surely he wouldn't make the same mistake of giving another person the capability to hurt him. Besides, he didn't even know how she felt about him._

_Draco averted his eyes to Hermione. He didn't know why he did that. It was easier to just avoid her gaze and pretend that nothing was happening. But still, he looked at her, unable to control himself. And right then and there, as their eyes locked again for the nth time, Draco knew that he was already far gone. He was in love with Hermione Granger, and he couldn't do anything about that anymore._

_**end flashback**_

------

Of all times that he could have spoken to her about what happened that morning, he chose now to talk about it? Idiot! Why now!?!?! Hermione wanted to kick herself for not leaving earlier. Surely Cornelia was just out there. She would be knocking any minute from now.

"Draco, I really need to go."

At once, Draco stood up and caught up with Hermione. She just reached for the door and he couldn't let her get away just like that.

He had been thinking about what happened that morning and though his brain shouted that he was making a very stupid mistake by deciding on telling Hermione what he felt, his heart told him that it wouldn't hold any longer.

He needed to know how she felt about him. He needed to let her know how he did. Was there any chance for them? To hell with Potter and Weasley, to hell with the pureblood, mudblood system, to hell with anyone who thought what he was going to do was wrong. He didn't care anymore. All that mattered was her and him. Period.

"Listen, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and she began to shake her head.

"Drake, don't! I really- ,"

Hermione's words were lost in the air as the door behind her suddenly swung open. She didn't have to look behind her. She already knew. And as she saw the change in Draco's expression from pure sincerity to utmost wrath, it almost felt that it was the end of the world.

"Well, look who we have here!" said Draco sarcastically as he slowly recovered from the initial shock of seeing an unexpected visitor.

Not taking his eyes away from Hermione, Draco continued. "Surely, you didn't know she was coming because you were in such a hurry to leave."

He then sized Cornelia from head to foot and then commented to Hermione again. "Oh, shame on you, Hermione, you even asked her to wear a hideous evening gown! I didn't know there was supposed to be a party here. I should have worn my finest suit."

Hermione winced inwardly; Draco was being too hard on her! All she wanted to do was disappear and die. What did she get herself into?

"I should leave." said Hermione trying desperately to meet Draco's eye. "She's here to talk to you. I have no business here."

"Oh no!" answered Draco with a dry laugh. "You planned this along with your little friends. You have every right to hear what she's got to say." He motioned Cornelia inside the room and directed her to the couch.

Draco then went past Hermione to the door and locked it firmly behind him. He strode toward his bed and left Hermione standing near the door, looking more lost than ever.

Hermione knew she had no choice but to stay. She was caught in the middle and didn't like one bit of it. Why did she have to get involved? Draco is surely never going to talk to her after this. If only she had moved faster!

Hermione shook her head and made her way to her bed. She sat down noisily while asking herself over and over why she had to get involved???

As soon as Hermione sat down, the room became eerily silent. Nobody could be heard. Even the sound of everyone's breathing, to Hermione's opinion, was controlled to maintain the silence.

Cornelia was the one who spoke first. "Draco, first of all, I want you to know that I came here by my own decision. No one influenced me or helped me; I wanted to come because I wanted to talk to you; to clear things up between you and me, to explain everything. You shouldn't get mad at Hermione; she has nothing to do with this."

Hermione had to snort. Was this the same Cornelia she knew? The Cornelia she knew was aggressive, possessive and a control freak. Why was she suddenly acting all goody goody and clearing her and her friends' names?

Draco looked irately at Cornelia and wrinkled his forehead "What's there to explain? You're with Weasley, I'm with Mione. End of discussion."

At these words, Cornelia couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Don't lie to me Draco, I know she's not your girlfriend."

"How sure are you?"

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. What was he trying to do? Cornelia wouldn't fall for that act!

"Oh please! After that display I just saw, you're telling me that she's your girlfriend?" Cornelia snickered mockingly at Draco and then added. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Draco scoffed out loud and answered. "Why else would I be so unaffected by you and Weasley then? I suppose because I'm still so in love with you... huh? Face it; you just caught us at a bad time. I'm sorry you did, but that's no reason to delude yourself that we're having problems."

Cornelia's face immediately turned red and her eyes started flashing like daggers. "You're lying!" Cornelia then turned to Hermione and gave her a very cold glare. "She can't be your girlfriend... She's not - ," Cornelia didn't continue what she was about to say about Hermione, but instead, turned her eyes toward Draco and then asked in a low angry voice "Why?"

"Look, I'm not the one who went here asking for a chance to explain myself." countered Draco quietly. "I'm just telling you the truth as it is."

"Draco," Cornelia then said in despair. "This can't be happening! You can't do this to me! I'm really not with Ron! I'm just playing him."

At the sound of this, Hermione's ears shut up in anger. She had tried very very hard to be very patient and let Draco and Cornelia's conversation enter one ear and leave the other. But this was just too important to ignore. Hermione felt terrible that Draco was lying to Cornelia through his teeth but as soon as she heard what she just said, she didn't think she felt so bad for her anymore. She deserved whatever hurtful things Draco threw at her - if they really did hurt her.

"Do you remember the last time we talked? You said you needed money? Well, a little after that, I met Ron and he suggested on entering a stupid reality TV show to earn money. I don't know where he got the idea but he said he just lost his job and needed cash. I pitied him so I agreed. I was about to tell you about him but you said you were going to a show with someone somewhere and you'll be gone for 2 weeks. I thought it was just Crabbe or Goyle or something. I didn't know it was this same show. If I had known, I would have told you!" Cornelia looked pleadingly at Draco and repeated "I love you Draco and I would never willingly cheat on you... I swear, I'm just playing him Draco. I'm still yours; I'm still your Connie."

Hermione stared in shock at the spectacle that was unfolding in front of her. Cornelia and Ron's affair was also a fluke? Did that mean only Ginny and Harry were the real couple in this Couples Show? She replayed again and again what Cornelia just said. She let Cornelia's words sink inside her brain and digested it carefully, shredding the bits of information into smaller pieces, comprehending and internalizing it.

For some weird reason, shivers run through Hermione's spine as Cornelia's voice echoed inside her ear. "I'm just playing him Draco. I'm still yours; I'm still your CONNIE."

Suddenly, Hermione leapt to her feet and charged savagely at Cornelia. All civility and good manners left Hermione's head as only one line echoed over and over again in her mind. "I'm just playing him Draco. I'm still yours; I'm still your Connie."

"YOU LIAR!" screamed Hermione as she pushed Cornelia to the ground, messing up her hair and slapping her on the face over and over again. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT RON THAT WAY? LIAR! RON WOULD NEVER APPROACH AND ASK A STRANGER TO HELP HIM WITH ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY WITH MONEY!" Hermione tore Cornelia's well sewn gown into pieces and didn't stop until her gown was reduced to rags on the floor. "YOU'RE SUCH A BIG FAT LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

Cornelia flailed her arms helplessly around her. She covered her face from Hermione's savage blows and shrieked every now and then when Hermione tore her clothes.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Draco pulling Hermione away from Cornelia. He was so shocked with Hermione's sudden outburst that it took all his might to actually say the word enough.

Forgetting the argument they had earlier, Draco held Hermione close to him and allowed her to calm down. Hermione was breathing really hard and Draco could feel her heart pounding mercilessly as he pressed her closer to his chest.

As soon as Draco removed Hermione away from Cornelia, Cornelia stood up and backed up to the wall sobbing. She was so taken aback with what Hermione just did, she didn't even find it in herself to fight back and defend herself.

"LIAR!" repeated Hermione now also reduced to tears while Draco cradled her in his arms. "She's lying!"

Draco rubbed her back with his hand and comforted her as well as he could. "It's okay, it's okay." he soothed. Draco had never seen Hermione lose her composure like that. He was actually scared and proud of her at the same time. It was a side of her he had never seen.

Ignoring Cornelia who was backed up in the corner crying her eyes out, Draco led Hermione to her bed and made her sit down.

When Hermione calmed down, she directed icy glares at Cornelia and then started talking looking at Draco as she did so. "The day I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron, the day we entered in this Reality Show, do you remember that?"

Draco nodded and listened attentively at Hermione.

"I met up with Ron that day and he rushed out on me saying that he had a date with a certain CONNIE." She looked at Cornelia and had a sudden urge to slap the lights out of her again. "So you see," said Hermione turning again to Draco. "She's making up stories, making Ron look bad, and making you look foolish."

Without another word to Draco, Hermione suddenly stood up and marched to the door. "Get out! You disgust me!" she ordered looking straight at Cornelia.

Cornelia however seemed to not hear Hermione. She just sat there in the corner still sobbing.

"Do you want me to drag you out?" threatened Hermione anger slowly oozing inside her again.

At these words, Cornelia quickly stood up and made her way toward the door. She paused for a moment and looked at Draco guiltily. "I just didn't want to lose you Draco. It was a stupid mistake I made. I'm sorry."

Draco was unmoved. "You lied to me, you cheated on me. Do you expect me to take you back?" asked Draco as he motioned Cornelia out the door.

"Well, you also cheated on me," reasoned Cornelia suddenly coming up with a nerve to challenge Draco. She looked threateningly at Hermione and sneered at her "You really believe he loves you? In case you're forgetting mudblood, he doesn't like your type."

"Never call her a mudblood!" seethed Draco in anger. "You were the one who lied to me first; you were the one who cheated on me first... Besides, we both know out relationship is going nowhere. I have someone else now. Get out, never show yourself to me again." continued Draco enunciating every word.

Cornelia scowled at Draco and mocked him saying. "Don't act like you're all good Draco. I know you'll still come running back to me after some time." She then turned her heel and marched outside. She then turned around and looked at Hermione straight in the eye to offer her final insult.

Cornelia however didn't have the chance to tell Hermione what she thought because Hermione, as soon as Cornelia was out the door, quickly slammed the door brutally on her face.

-----

A few minutes later, Draco stood up from his bed and went for the door. Hermione who was also sitting quietly at her bed suddenly stood up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione walking towards Draco.

"Outside. I can't stand being here." answered Draco quietly, making a point to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry about Cornelia Draco; I truly wanted you both to talk. I didn't think it would end this way. Please don't be mad at me."

"How else did you think it was supposed to end? In reality, you're no different for her. You lied to me too." said Draco bitterly.

Hermione's eyes stung at Draco's words and she felt a tug at her heart. "I just did what I thought was best for you Draco. I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I already am."

At that, Draco opened the door quickly and went out, not waiting for Hermione to answer back.

-----------------------------

I know there's a lot of emotions involved here... It's kinda heavy when you think about it. What do you think of it, anyway? Was it crappy... confusing?

I didn't finish their stunt because it wasn't the center of the story anyway, but just so you know, Draco and Hermione were the ones who won because Draco was so stubborn that he waited until the last minute to tell Hermione to release the parachute.

-----------------------------

Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter... I so appreciate it a lot! I won't be able to make personal messages today because I'm just out of time... I promise I'll make it up to you guys next chapter!!! Hope you guys liked this chapter though!

Just a quick shout out!!!!

_**frifri, citcat299, H.D., Nicole-HP-fan, Kethryn, firehottie, PaintPro1000, ****Quill of the Lark, XxXHermione-GrangerXxX, kawaii&crazy, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Jess Ann, Emily Malfoy, Callie, Venus725, LittleWhiskeyGirl, sugar n spice 522, Lisi, SushiFelton, Phoebe-H, Darkening Sky, mrs wood nd malfoy, Googley-Eye**_


	15. The Punishment

**Quick Note**: Hi everyone! This chapter is by far the longest I have written ever! It's crazy! So, I decided to just make it into two chappies instead... Now don't panic! I uploaded the other half too... Yipppeee!!! lol... I hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter... Be kind okay, it took me ages to get this one done! And it's the 2nd to the last chapter too... Waaahhh... See ya all soon!

**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE!

------

**Chapter 15 (part 1): The Punishment**

Hermione glanced at the digital clock sitting silently at the table.

**8:45 AM**

"Where in hell is Draco Malfoy!?!?!" her head screamed as she finally stood up from her bed in fury. "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!"

As soon as Hermione woke up that morning, there was a sense of dread deep within her system. Whether it was because of the fight she had with Draco the previous night, or the scrupulous confession Cornelia just made, she didn't know. All she knew was that there was something incredibly wrong.

For the life of her, Hermione did try to stay awake until Draco finally would have some sense and return to their suite. She wanted to confront and talk to him about what happened. It was mind boggling what was happening to them she couldn't take it! Unfortunately, to Hermione's dismay, it was either she slept before he turned in and left before she knew it or he didn't even bother to come back to the suite at all. Either way, it sure assured one thing: there was no sign of him.

Pacing back and forth inside the suite she and Draco shared, Hermione watched as the digital clock turned one more excruciating minute. "Damn him! I swear I'm going to kill his good for nothing, irritating -,"

Unexpectedly, a loud knock came from the door startling Hermione out of her thoughts. Immediately, Hermione stopped pacing and hurried toward the door. Although her heart quickened and her mind immediately alert, Hermione couldn't help thinking, Damn him! Making me wait like that! He'll see... Oh Merlin, he'll see!!!

Before Hermione opened the door however, she stopped momentarily and straightened her blouse and her hair. Sure, she was angry and irritated, but it wouldn't help looking like a mess now would it? If she was going to be angry, at least she'll look pretty while angry... just for him...

Catching herself before she lost her head, Hermione mentally kicked herself for thinking such thoughts. She was raving mad! She never heard such insanity! There was no better way to describe it. Disturbing how the possibility of having a charming and handsome person (who happens to be on the other side of her door and named Draco) erase all Hermione Granger's good sense and intellect.

Clearing her throat, Hermione reached for the doorknob and immediately pulled it open in an attempt to startle Draco.

"Where in hell have you - ,"

Hermione's words were drowned in her mouth as she saw not Draco behind the door but an infuriated redhead who had her arms crossed on her chest, an impatient look on her face, and who was also talking at the same time.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're still doing here?" shrieked Ginny while throwing her hands up in exasperation as she saw Hermione open up the door. "I've been waiting downstairs for half an hour! Do you plan to be late for the stunt or what?"

Hermione stared dumbstruck at her best girl friend who was obviously fuming on the spot. She racked her brain for something to say but realized that she didn't even have a single clue why Ginny was outside her door screaming like a lunatic in the first place.

"What?" started Hermione unglamorously as confusion plastered itself across her face.

"What do you mean what?" asked Ginny taking a piece of paper from her pocket and shoving it toward Hermione. "It says clearly here in this note. Let me read it for you: Potter and Weasley, Granger will be riding with you to the stunt today."

Ginny rolled her eyes in irritation. "Provided the letter is rude and all, but pray tell Hermione, is there anything there I shouldn't understand?"

Hermione winced at Ginny's sarcasm. Yes, the girl was a very good friend, a good listener, and over all a good person. But oh, how she hated that temper. Truly a person couldn't have everything at once. Hermione imagined shaking her head disapprovingly at Ginny's outburst and reprimanding her for being so impatient. But of course she never actually did any of that. If you ever did anything to Ginny Weasley, never ever try to piss her off.

"I don't understand." said Hermione ignoring Ginny's comment. "I never received a letter telling me that I'll be riding with you today. As far as I'm concerned, I know I'm going with Draco." Hermione took the piece of paper from Ginny and checked the thing out herself.

The letter was handwritten in a simple piece of white bond paper. No date, no sender, no nothing. It couldn't possibly come from the Threshold Staff.

Instantly, Hermione had a sinking feeling she knew who the letter sender was. It was so obvious! And besides, her insides were doing flip flops stating that her brain was thinking on the right direction.

"You say you got this when?" asked Hermione sizing the paper up and thinking through her little theory, piecing together all the events that was happening and making it fit.

"Well, it was on the bedside table when I woke up. I wanted to ask Harry if he knew why you were going to ride with us but he was gone then. He did leave a note though saying that the Threshold Staff wanted him somewhere for help. Honestly, I have no idea why they need help at all, or what kind of help they need... For all I know, this could be just a ruse cooked up by Threshold related to our stunt. After all, today's the 1 Million stunt. They should make it big. They probably would ask us girls to track our better halves, and whoever finds them first wins or something."

"I don't understand." repeated Hermione still skeptical, sounding more like a broken record every passing minute. "If this was part of the stunt, why didn't I receive my own note? It doesn't fit."

Though Hermione was very baffled and preoccupied with what she was thinking, deep inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. If indeed Ginny's theory was true, and Harry and Draco are just somewhere Threshold wanted them to be found later, at least Draco had a valid reason for not showing up that morning. Maybe he was called up too and Threshold just forgot to give her a note or something.

"Maybe they just forgot," Ginny offered mirroring Hermione's thoughts as she grabbed Hermione's arm and started pulling her towards the elevators. "Don't think too much about it, all we should do now is get moving because we've been stalling too long and the limousine driver must be out of his mind waiting for us. Can't you see? Malfoy isn't here, Harry isn't here. Meaning they're somewhere else waiting for us."

Although Hermione heard all what Ginny was saying, she didn't understand the essence of her words. One thought clouded her brain and it just wouldn't go away. "No."

Ginny looked back at Hermione's face and raised her eyebrows. "No?"

Hermione met Ginny's gaze and debated whether she should tell Ginny the happenings of the previous night; the events that wouldn't stop haunting her brain; the object she has been obsessing about.

"You see, Draco didn't go back to the suite last night. I didn't see or hear him at all. And believe me, I stayed up for him. Do you think that he's missing and the Threshold Staff just asked Harry to go help find him? You did say that Harry's note said Threshold needed help."

Ginny looked at Hermione with an amused expression that could also pass as a look of annoyance. Hermione reddened and wondered if perhaps this time her imagination has gone too far... Ginny didn't know anything about what she felt for Draco or what even happened the previous night. How could she expect Ginny to understand what she was trying to put across?

After a few painful seconds, to Hermione's horror, Ginny suddenly burst out laughing at the silliness of what she just heard. "Seriously Mione, that's the strangest thing I've heard you say in my entire life. Do you really think that Harry would leave me with nothing but a note to help find a missing Malfoy? I'd be dead before that ever happens. Just stick to my explanation. It makes more sense. This is just part of the stunt. Stop bothering about it."

Hermione didn't answer. Really, what answer can a girl come up with a statement that sounded so final? She just shrugged and then kept her mouth shut.

Without noticing it, Hermione and Ginny found themselves in the ground floor – the hotel lobby. They stepped outside of the elevator and walked hurriedly toward the hotel entrance where they could glimpse the front part of a black limousine waiting outside.

Although Hermione knew that Ginny had a very good point and that her explanation of what's happening made some sense, a nagging voice kept screaming inside her head. She couldn't quite pinpoint it. It probably was instincts but it definitely didn't accept the stunt theory. Everything that's happening is related to what happened with Cornelia the previous night and she knew it.

"Draco has left." Hermione stated plainly to Ginny as they neared the limousine. "He's gone, I know it."

Hermione startled herself with her calmness. Normally she'd be a frustrated wreck probably bawling her eyes out or something. But now she was collected and (dare she say it) unaffected... This certainly was just plain out surreal.

"For all that is precious in the world Hermione Granger, can you please just drop it?" Ginny said on the verge of giving up on Hermione and again losing her temper. She opened the door and motioned Hermione to slide inside the limousine first. "What is wrong with you? You're so... I don't know... Affected? Just get in and - ,"

Affected she says... Bwahahaha!!!!

Hermione interrupted Ginny before she even finished her sentence. She grasped Ginny's arm to command her attention and said. "I know you probably think I'm crazy or possessed. It's not what it seems. I'm saying Draco is gone because he has a reason to."

Ginny's eyes darkened and a frown creased her face. "He has a reason to." She stated plainly to no one in particular as Hermione released her grip, slid inside the limousine, and vanished from Ginny's sight.

Getting inside the limousine, Ginny slammed the door shut and moved closer to Hermione whispering in a very low voice. "What pray tell could that reason be?"

-----------------------------------

"You mean to say that Cornelia confessed in front of you and Draco that she was just playing Ron and in truth wanted Draco back?" Ginny said in disbelief as Hermione finished her story, also about the same time they arrived at a picturesque white sand beach where their stunt would be held.

Hermione nodded mutely at Ginny with a defeated look on her face. She looked away from Ginny and waited for the outburst to come. 1.... 2....

"The nerve of that backstabbing, house elf looking, troll brained, mistake of a scum!" Ginny exploded as her face colored up making her hair redder than it already was, i.e. scarier. "Wait 'til I get my hands on her skinny little throat. That twit! I'm glad you beat the crap out of her, I swear she deserved every single second of it."

Hermione didn't answer and allowed Ginny to continue with her gibbering. She was just barely out of the limousine when Ginny brutally slammed the limousine door out of anger.

"Where is she?" Ginny seethed as she scanned the beach for a trace of the would-be unfortunate soul Cornelia.

Hermione surprised herself yet again for being so composed while Ginny flared up. Sure she was furious deep inside, especially when she related everything that had happened to Ginny. But as soon as she saw Ginny looking madder and madder as she progressed with her story, she figured that it would be wise to at least try to keep her cool. The horror of what would happen if both of them lost their sanity at the same time...

"There she is!" Ginny shrieked unaware that she answered her own question. Cornelia was spotted near the shore of the beach talking to one of the cameramen.

Hermione watched on as Ginny marched toward Cornelia's direction with a determined look on her face. She could see Ginny reaching for her pocket, obviously taking out her wand.

Seriously, even the most careful of the careful could lose their good sense right there and then. Hermione wasn't surprised that Ginny had no hesitations whatsoever on hexing Cornelia in front of a certified Muggle.

Realizing what she was thinking... Hermione shuddered and immediately rushed toward Ginny before she ever reached half of the distance to where Cornelia was standing.

Hermione pulled her behind a tree that was standing close by and then said. "Ginny, stop it," a tinge of alarm in her voice. "Let's not be hasty. It wouldn't be practical to hex Cornelia while muggles are watching. You could get a reprimand from the Ministry..."

Hermione looked around to see if there was anyone around a 500 meter radius that could see them and suspect something fishy going on. To her intense pleasure, there was none. "But, fortunately, there isn't anyone watching from around here."

Ginny caught the glint in Hermione's eyes and the mischievous smile that came with it. A small grin instantly crept on her face as Hermione nodded, affirming that what she thought Hermione thought was correct.

Ginny stifled a giggle and miraculously, all anger seemed to vanish from her system. Was revenge sweet or what? Ginny hid herself from view and peeked quietly at Cornelia. She was still laughing and flipping her hair the way flirts do so effectively. Ginny turned toward Hermione and then said in a dangerous voice. "What do you have in mind?"

"Seriously Hermione," Ginny said infuriated as she again sneaked a peek at Cornelia for the hundredth time. "I would think you could come up with something better than that."

Ginny and Hermione had been plotting Cornelia's "punishment" for the past 10 minutes but neither of them can actually agree on what it was exactly they were going to do.

It was lucky though that Cornelia was such a big flirt and obviously interested in the cameraman that she hasn't moved an inch since they first saw her.

"Well, it's far better than making her sprout extra arms and legs!" Hermione shot back at Ginny offended.

"But Hermione, even if we did charm her butt to be a big birthmark and put lots of hairs in her underarms, it's not like she would just pull down her pants and brag her stuff to the world or raise her hands to heaven for nothing at all. I mean, no normal person would do that without a good reason. And whoever actually does that is obviously under the Imperious Spell or just really crazy. We can't use an unforgivable! Goodness, where in the world do you get your ideas?"

Hermione chuckled in remembrance. It was Draco who first came up with the hairy armpits; and the butt birthmark was just her own counter attack. Funny how Draco seems to pop out in her brain ever so often - even at unexpected moments like this.

"Well okay, if you don't like that... Let's just conjure up a strong wind and push her to the water. She's standing too close to the beach anyway. It would be a pleasure to see her wet not knowing what hit her. Everybody would think she's a klutz."

Ginny considered the idea and shook her head. "No, it's too simple... I want something fitting, but not too much..."

Suddenly, Hermione's face lit up with an idea. Ginny looked curiously at Hermione and waited for her to spit whatever she was thinking out.

"How bout we summon maybe 3 or 4 seagulls and let them poop on her head succeedingly. She'd be so covered in poop before she even noticed it."

At this, Ginny broke out into a grin. Her eyes danced like crazy and she clasped her hands in delight. They have found the perfect plan! "Eureka! You're a bloody genius Hermione! Effective but subtle. I swear, if I didn't know you're such a die hard, stubborn Gryffindor, I'd think you'd do well in Slytherin."

Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at the nearest seagull. "Let's get this show on the road then. I'm ready when you are! How many do you say should we summon? 10? 20? It should be a pleasant change to actually see a live breathing and screaming bird poop for once."

Ginny chuckled at her own joke in amusement. Her jaws were starting to hurt with too much grinning, but she didn't seem to notice. She just focused her energy at the task at hand.

Hermione couldn't help but grin as well. Ginny's enthusiasm was infectious. Though she had to admit that it was a little creepy they both wanted to embarrass Cornelia like that. Normally, they didn't have to resort to that kind of stuff. They may be angry humans who happened to be witches, but they were certainly not evil.

"I think 4 would be enough, 2 for each of us." answered Hermione feeling a little guilty as she eyed the sky for the nearest seagull she could use. "10 is too much, not to mention too tedious."

"4?!?!" complained Ginny clearly not satisfied. "Make it 8!"

"You evil witch you!" teased Hermione in a mock accusatory voice as she looked at Ginny. "6, and that's final. If you ask for more, you're all by yourself."

"Oh alright then," said Ginny in defeat. She didn't want to argue anymore. She just wanted to see their plan in action as soon as possible. Ginny turned to the flying seagull she spotted moments back and then said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

So everything is in play then... Hermione watched as the poor bird seemed to suddenly freeze in place unable to move as Ginny uttered her spell. It squawked like crazy, trying desperately to move its own wings and direct its own path. However, all its efforts were in vain. The spell was too strong for the bird. Ginny started moving the bird towards Cornelia.

As soon as Ginny positioned the bird right above Cornelia's head, something white instantly dropped out of its rear. It was like the perfect moment. Hermione didn't know whether it pooped out of fright or because it was just the right time. All she knew is that whatever came out of the bird landed smack at the center of Cornelia's brown head.

Ginny and Hermione watched with gusto as Cornelia slowly lifted her hand and touched the squishy white feces that sat regally on her head. They watched as her smiling face suddenly turned to shock and then to horror as the cameraman in front of her struggled to keep from laughing. The sight of seeing several cameramen instantly appeared out of nowhere and started filming Cornelia was just an added bonus.

Hermione seemed to forget what she was supposed to do. She was laughing so hard that her eyes burned and her stomach hurt. It was really brutal trying to laugh without making a sound. It sort of felt that her face was going to rip apart.

"Hermione, the next seagull." Ginny urged between fits of laughter as she watched Cornelia scramble to the water to wash the poop out of her hair. "She's going to pollute the beach!"

Hermione clutched her stomach and forced herself to stop laughing. It took her a while but as soon as she regained her breath she uttered "Iubeo Incursio!"

Ginny looked at Hermione with a curious look on her face. Was that a spell or what?

But to Ginny's amazement, she watched as Hermione's spell rounded up 3 seagulls at once. The 3 birds immediately flocked together and looked like they were about to go in an attack formation. To Ginny's awe, the birds started pecking Cornelia in the arms and legs forcing her to run toward the opposite direction, away from the water.

"Excremento!" muttered Hermione as soon as she saw Cornelia safely away from the water and sure enough, the 3 birds immediately hovered above Cornelia and eventually offered her their "gift".

Ginny and Hermione watched in amusement as Cornelia frantically grabbed a small beach umbrella to cover her head and then immediately rushed to a tree standing a few meters away, to seek for double cover.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She put her wand down and sat down on the sand hysterically laughing at what she just saw. Ginny who had no more power to stand, sat beside Hermione and put her hand on Hermione's thigh, while her other hand was clutching her stomach.

When their laughter died down, Ginny looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes and then said. "That was indescribable! Where did you learn the Excremento spell? You have done this before, haven't you?"

Ginny held out her hand for a high five and without missing a beat, Hermione gave her one.

Grinning like children, Hermione answered nonchalantly, "Oh, I just happened to read a book on birds. In case someone really evil comes my way..."

Simultaneously, Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, someone started clapping in the background. "Impressive but so overused. I could have done better than that."

Instantly, Hermione and Ginny froze on the spot and exchanged horrified glances. The smiles on their faces, suddenly wiped away.

"What?" continued the slow drawl that Hermione already knew so well. "You both thought that you were the only once enjoying your little feat? Well, I must admit, I tried to walk away due to the length of time it took you to plan out something... But I guess I just couldn't let the sight of 2 Gryffindors acting un-gryffindor-like pass me by."

"Draco - ," whispered Hermione absolutely blown away.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Interrupted Ginny as Hermione was just starting to form sentences in her brain. "I thought you left and backed out of the show already... And here I was feeling so happy about it."

"Huh?" answered Draco mystified. "Now why would you think that? There is still a million pounds to be won. I'm not that stupid to throw an opportunity like that away, especially since we're going to end up with the money anyway." Draco looked straight at Hermione emphasizing the "we" in his sentence.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione and looked at her in disbelief. Was she actually seeing what she was seeing? Draco sure didn't look mad at Hermione or even showed a hint of being missing. Hermione has so apparently lost her good sense since she has been babbling nonsense about Draco's whereabouts, to which Ginny was so gullible to believe. There was nothing notably different - Draco still acted the same way he always did: awful to Ginny and sickeningly, disturbingly kind at Hermione.

"So much for the missing Draco story." Ginny whispered at Hermione making her blush deep scarlet.

Ginny then looked Draco in the eye, and then to Hermione and then to Draco again. "Well, since you're not chained somewhere and left to die of starvation, I'm thinking Harry isn't either." Ginny then looked at Hermione and then nodded at her. "I think I better go and look for him." She gave Hermione a slight smile and a wink and then quickly walked away.

When Ginny took off and was safely out of earshot, Hermione uncomfortably looked at Draco who was staring at her like he wanted to talk, and then said, "So... you're here."

------------------------------------

Hermione looked at Draco in awe as he finished speaking.

As soon as she acknowledged his presence, he immediately started talking like crazy as if he was running out of time.

"Yes, I understand perfectly. I mean, we've talked about this a million times. It's not like I would throw away our chance for the million because of what happened yesterday. I know you need the money and heck, I'd probably lend you my share if you asked me too. I'm just glad that you came to me about this though. At least everything is cleared up... I feel bad of what I did too. I shouldn't have meddled with your affairs without asking. I just thought that maybe if you stopped theorizing stuff and actually talked to her, everything would be better... However, all is done. I was wrong too... Let's just call it quits, and put everything behind us shall we?" Hermione extended her hand to Draco as a gesture of peace and no hard feelings.

Draco looked at her hand long and hard before actually taking it. He had an odd look on his face that made Hermione seriously doubt if he meant what he just said about being sorry for how he acted the previous night and how they needed to stick together now to assure that the 1 Million cash prize went straight to their pockets.

Hermione loosened her grip on Draco's hand when she sensed that the handshake was taking longer than usual. She didn't want to let Draco think anything he wasn't supposed to be thinking.

But to her utter bewilderment, he didn't let go of her. Instead, he held her hand firm in place. Not too tight that made her wince or too loose that she could easily get away. His grip was just right, giving her butterflies in her stomach in the process.

"There is also one thing though." He started without breaking eye contact. "I just wanted to tell you that..."

Draco didn't have a chance to finish what he was about to say because right at that moment, having terrible timing, Ginny approached them hurriedly looking very distressed and upset.

"Have you seen Ron?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a tint of irritation. Draco was about to tell her something!!! What was he going to tell her???

Hermione looked at Draco whose serious expression a while back suddenly changed into a curious one; and then to Ginny whose expression obviously screamed the word "help". So much for hearing Draco profess his undying love... "What?!"

"Ron. They can't find him!"

"What?!" Hermione repeated a decibel higher, now starting to feel confused, alert and scared all at the same time.

"I went to find Harry and he said the producers are busy tracking Ron down. Apparently, he and Cornelia had a fight last night, he went ballistic, went out, and never returned to his and Cornelia's room."

Hermione's heart sank in despair. So this was it. The nagging feeling she felt since she woke up this morning. Ron.

"Was the fight about - ..." Hermione stopped herself. "How could he have found out so soon?" she looked at Draco who was frowning in the corner and then to Ginny. "We got to find him! Does Harry have an idea where he could be?"

"No." answered Ginny tears starting to well up in her eyes. "He tried the Burrow already. Mom and Dad are trying to find him too."

Hermione immediately scuttled to Ginny's side and gave her a big hug. "Gin, I know you're worried, but we'll find him. Ron's smart, nothing will happen to him. Don't worry." Hermione rubbed Ginny's back trying to comfort her. What a great way to start the 1 million pound stunt! There really is probably karma. It was ironic that a few minutes ago, she and Ginny were laughing their heads off at Cornelia's misfortune. Now, they were the ones worrying and crying... Huh, what a wonderful world!

Hermione smoothed Ginny's hair as she turned toward Draco who was watching them intently. She gave him a tight smile and then turned her attention back to Ginny. "Hey, we could punish her again if you want." She offered, trying to cheer Ginny up and remind her of what just happened to Cornelia a while ago.

Ginny gave out a small laugh in remembrance and then answered. "Now, I regret why we didn't just levitate her and throw her to the sea to be shark food. That's what she's good for anyway..."

---------------------------------

Okay, what did you think of this new chapter? Not much happened huh? The second part is the LAST stunt though, I'm hoping that will spark some interest... Please tell me what you think about this one... It seemed a great idea when I was writing it, now I'm not so sure... Be kind alright!


	16. Millionairesss!

**Chapter 15 (part 2): THE MILLIONAIRESSSS!!**

Thankfully, the Threshold Staff were considerate enough to Ginny's plight that they announced the postponement of the 1 Million Pound stunt – the last stunt, until Ron could be found.

Ginny however insisted that she knew her brother well enough and declared that he wasn't going to be found unless he wanted to be. So she told the producers to just get on with the stunt and instead just give her an hour to pick herself up together.

So for an hour or so, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco (surprise surprise!!!), sat huddled together on the sand trying to figure out where Ron could possibly be.

Draco of course was silent the whole time and only stayed there on the account of Hermione being there as well. He still had something important to tell her and he was determined to take her away the first moment he could and spill his guts out.

However, that was just impossible as Hermione participated fully in the conversation Harry and Ginny were having, endlessly theorizing about the places Ron could be.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were so engrossed with Ron's possible location that when Jonah started waving at them, signaling the start of their stunt, it was only Draco who noticed.

"Hey, it's time." Draco said simply, immediately standing up, making his way to Jonah, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ginny to follow after him.

-------------------------

"This is it!" said Jonah looking excitedly at Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as the cameras started rolling. "The last stunt - the one with the Million Pound Prize... All of you have worked hard to get here and I must tell you that you guys are already winners in my eyes... Now, unfortunately, Ron and Cornelia cannot join us today due to unforeseen circumstances... But that is not all bad because that means that you guys have a 50/50 chance of leaving this experience as millionaires."

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny exchanged furtive glances. 1 Million pounds suddenly resounded louder and louder in their ears. This was IT!

Jonah smiled gaily and winked at Harry and Ginny. "Now I know you both need the money more because you're planning to get married right?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, smiled and then nodded simultaneously.

"But," Jonah turned his attention to Draco and Hermione. "I'm sure you guys want that money too, possibly much more than they do."

"You bet!" Draco answered back, giving a surreptitious smile to Harry and Ginny.

"Since Ron and Cornelia can't join us today. I have good news for the 4 of you." Jonah studied each of the four faces in front of him and then continued. "I just got word from the producers that the consolation prize for whoever doesn't win, instead of being nothing, will be 50,000 pounds... For some reason, the producers wanted to show their appreciation for giving your best and doing such a good job..." Then Jonah added with a whisper "and also for sticking with us through out the show."

Jonah laughed lightly then winked naughtily at Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, enough talking. Let's start!"

Immediately, Jonah turned his attention to 2 rafts stationed near the beach and then started to shout enthusiastically. "Now the last stunt is a race. Whoever gets to the finish line first wins the Grand Prize!"

Jonah pointed at the 10 bobbing yellow beach balls grouped inside a circle in the middle of the ocean. "Inside 4 of those yellow beach balls are threshold flags. One of you must take each ball and try to burst it on the raft by sitting on it. Retrieve 4 threshold flags and then return as fast as possible to shore. Only one of you will be allowed to burst the beach balls. Your partner will be the one to pull or push the raft towards those balls from the shore." Jonah quickly turned to Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco. "Any questions?"

The 4 contestants shook their heads pleasing Jonah to no end. "Good luck you guys! Remember, this stunt is IT, give it all you've got. A million pounds or 50,000, you decide!" Jonah then clapped his hand and then turned Hermione and Ginny toward the starting position.

"Draco, Harry, take your places. Remember, this is a race. Do the stunt as fast as you can!"

When Jonah determined that the contestants were all in place, he didn't wait any longer, he boomed, "For the 1 million pound prize, In 3, 2, 1, GO!"

At once, Harry and Draco pushed the rafts bearing Hermione and Ginny toward the water and started kicking hard to push the rafts forward. Draco, who had a bigger built than Harry, breezed effortlessly toward the water while Hermione focused her attention on the yellow beach balls ahead. Ginny was frantically shouting encouragements at Harry, alarmed that Hermione and Draco had taken the lead.

In 30 seconds, Draco and Hermione reached the place where the balls were and immediately Hermione went to work. She took one ball and sat savagely on it while Draco held the raft in place to prevent it from turning over.

Harry and Ginny who trailed Draco and Hermione by a good 3 meters finally reached their yellow balls after a few seconds and then started to get to work too.

As Hermione sat on the ball, she was taken aback when the ball resisted to her weight. No damage was done to it at all. Instead, it only made the raft rock from one side to another throwing Hermione off balance.

"Hold the raft still!" commanded Hermione when she almost fell into the water.

"What do you think I'm doing, staring at you with goo-goo eyes?" countered Draco exasperated with fatigue. His arms and legs were already starting to cramp, crying for rest.

Hermione rolled her eyes and exerted her weight on the beach ball again.

"Try pinching the ball with your nails while you put your weight on it." Suggested Draco when he saw Hermione still couldn't get the beach ball to burst.

Hermione nodded and then pinched hard as she dropped her weight toward the ball. Sure enough, the ball gave way and Hermione grabbed its remains hoping to find a threshold flag inside it.

"Damn it! Nothing!" she screamed. "All that work for no flag? Damn this ball!"

Draco looked on at Hermione amused at her frustration. "Just get another ball then!"

As Hermione took her second ball, Draco stole a glance at Harry and Ginny. To his relief, Ginny was also having a hard time with the beach ball, while Harry looked like he was about to give up holding the raft steady. Draco looked closer at Ginny's side and then immediately felt cold inside. "They already have a flag!" he shouted looking at Hermione's progress.

At that moment, the beach ball Hermione was trying to pop gave way. "Well, so do we." She smiled confidently while taking another ball.

Hermione quickly placed the next ball beneath her and sat on it while maintaining her balance.

"Come on, 3 more! Faster!" Draco said urgently.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Hermione shouted back. "Keep calm okay?"

Draco wanted to laugh out loud. Keep calm she says!

Hermione held the beach ball under her and forced her weight on the ball while pinching it. It didn't burst at once, but on her third try, it gave way, only to disappoint Hermione again because it contained nothing.

Slowly, Hermione became accustomed to popping the beach balls, and soon enough she popped each ball on her first try.

Finally, after 3 more balls, Draco and Hermione had their 4 flags. "Draco, quick, back to shore." Shouted Hermione clutching the 4 flags to her chest.

At once, Draco pushed the raft back to the beach kicking hard while fighting the wind and the waves.

"Wind is too strong!" shouted Draco as he fought to keep the raft move forward. "Stoop down so that you don't catch the wind."

Hermione didn't understand what Draco was talking about but nonetheless, she listened and quickly nodded and obeyed.

As she shifted her weight on the raft to stoop down, one of the flags accidentally flew out of Hermione's hand. "Draco," Hermione screamed alarmed. "The Flag!"

Without any time to curse or be upset, Draco quickly swam toward the flag. Apparently, bad luck was on their side because the wind slowly pushed the raft backward giving Harry and Ginny the lead.

"Ahh, damn it!" shouted Draco in frustration. "They were meters behind us a while ago!" Draco placed his hands on each side of the raft and then started swimming to the shore trying to catch up with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione kept quiet though her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She silently prayed that Draco had enough energy left in him to win the stunt.

When Harry and Ginny neared the shore, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Draco, faster, their almost there."

With the last burst of adrenaline he had, Draco collected all his strength and kicked harder giving the raft speed.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny; they were only a yard away. "Come on, we can do it!" she encouraged Draco. Hermione caught sight of Jonah jumping up and down while clapping his hands. They were having such a close competition that even Jonah couldn't contain his excitement.

As fast as the wind, Ginny got out of the raft followed by Harry and they both started to run wildly to the finish line.

Following their lead, Hermione took their 4 flags, jumped out of the raft and started also for the finish line. She knew she was a fast runner, she just didn't know if she could catch up with Harry and Ginny. They were to far ahead already.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco overtook her and started catching up to Ginny who was running a few feet behind Harry. Slowly Draco overtook Ginny, and then slowly closed in on Harry.

Hermione watched helplessly as Harry and Draco raced head to head toward the finish line.

"Winner!" cheered Jonah as soon as the finish line was crossed. He offered his hand to Harry. "Well done Harry!" he shouted. "You and Ginny with 1 million pounds!"

While Jonah was still saying what he said, Ginny reached out to Harry and threw her hands around him. "Yes!" she screamed happily. They both tumbled toward the sand and wrestled like kids. "Can you believe it?" asked Ginny.

Harry who was breathless laughed back at Ginny and gave her a big hug. "I can't! I can't! 1 million? No way!"

At the sight of Harry and Ginny rejoicing, Hermione's knees buckled and all strength left her. Without trying to reach the finish line, she dropped to her knees and then looked helplessly at Draco who had disappointment written all over his face.

Hermione watched as Draco took Jonah's hand in a handshake, and then Harry's and then Ginny's.

After saying his congratulations, Draco approached Hermione, never taking his eyes away from her.

As soon as Draco reached her, though she tried to control her emotions, Hermione burst out crying. She placed her hands over her face in shame and in anger.

Without thinking, Draco immediately knelt down, took Hermione's trembling figure in his arms and then hugged her tightly. He couldn't help it. Even if he really was disappointed and worried about his Manor, Draco couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at Hermione. She just looked so helpless. He didn't want to see her cry; he didn't want to see her in pain. "It's okay. Don't think about it. It's okay."

Hermione sobbed harder and then said through her tears. "I lost the money for you. You must hate me!"

Draco rubbed her back and then forced her to look directly in his eyes. "I don't hate you. I told you, it's okay. Besides, we have still have 50,000 don't we? Now get up and congratulate your friends."

Draco helped Hermione up and then led the way to a celebrating Harry and Ginny who were oblivious to Hermione's crying.

"Well done." muttered Hermione quietly through her tears.

"Oh Mione, are you crying?" Ginny stopped jumping and rejoicing right then and there and instantly pulled away from Harry. She gave Hermione a tight hug and then said. "Don't... It's okay."

Seeing his friend in tears, Harry joined in and enclosed Ginny and Hermione in a big bear hug. "Our win is your win too."

"Aww isn't that sweet?" gushed Jonah watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

Before saying anything else, Jonah turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "Congratulations Harry and Ginny, you are now official millionaires! You have weathered the trials and outdid everyone. You deserve to be called The Threshold Champions."

Jonah then turned to Draco and then to Hermione. "You did well. Remarkable if I may add. And you made this show so much fun! I saw what happened to the flag, and it seems luck isn't with you today. But don't despair, you still have 50,000 pounds to take home and the cash prizes and vacation trips you have won in the previous stunts. Hermione and Draco, you still are winners."

Then Jonah continued his speech, looked at the cameras and addressed the would-be audience of the show. "And that concludes Couples Threshold. Join us again next season... If you have what it takes."

"And Cut!" shouted the director.

After a deafening 2 seconds, the whole place suddenly began to applaud loudly. Each and every one of the Threshold Staff cheered and rejoiced, relieved that all their grueling work was finished.

One by one, the crewmen, cameramen, props people, executive producers and the director approached Draco, Hermione, Harry and then Ginny, congratulating them for a job well done.

After all the formalities and the congratulatories, the Threshold people and crew slowly filed out and left the beach eager to go to their respective homes.

All that remained that gave away the presence of a production crew earlier was trash all over the place, janitors cleaning up the mess, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and then Draco.

"Good job Malfoy." said Harry clapping Draco on the shoulder.

On impulse, Draco wanted to give Harry a piece of his mind and lash out at him. How dare Harry clap him on his shoulder as if they were friends! They're not friends!

Draco got ready to insult Harry. But when he caught Hermione looking depressed and preoccupied, he immediately voted against it. Instead, he just gave Harry a small nod and a taut smile.

He then turned to Hermione and said. "You know Mione, forget about us losing already. Besides, Potter here can loan us their extra money if we need it." Draco looked at Harry mischievously. "Right Potter?"

Harry stared back at Draco in shock and then nodded meekly not wanting to disappoint Hermione even more. "Yeah, a million pounds is more than enough for a simple wedding."

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. At least Harry could help them with the Malfoy Manor if push came to shove. If all went right though, Draco could pay up for the Manor and then they could all live happily ever after.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

Without warning, Hermione's heart started racing like crazy. She felt she wouldn't be able to breathe and she'd just die on the spot. This was it! What Draco Malfoy, her former nemesis, was going to say!

"Sure," answered Hermione trying desperately to keep her voice steady.

As soon as Hermione and Draco took a few steps away from Harry and Ginny, Draco didn't lose a single beat. "Mione, you see, as I was thinking alone last night about Cornelia and me, and you..." Draco risked a glance at Hermione to see what her reaction was. She was very pale and it looked like the blood just magically drained from her face. "I realized that I have been hiding a lot of things from you. Feelings..."

Draco's throat suddenly tightened and he forgot what he was about to say. Fear suddenly gripped into his heart and he didn't think he could go on.

Hermione looked at Draco's face wondering why he suddenly stopped. He looked white as sheet. "Yes,"

Draco immediately made a choice. Was it wise to tell her now or not? She might not feel the same way! She might laugh at his face! She might get angry and tell him that he was out of his mind!

"Well, it's like this. I think I've - ,"

"Hey! You guys done there already?" Ginny's voice suddenly drifted in the air, cutting Draco off. "We still have to find Ron you know!"

Now is your chance. Tell her you've fallen in love with her!!! Draco's head screamed.

"Draco?" Hermione looked alarmed. "What are you trying to say? Just tell me."

But Draco couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He didn't think he could take it if she rejected him. He was too emotionally involved. That was a bad sign! How can he say it without shocking Hermione?

"Look Draco, we still have to find Ron, just tell me what you want to say." said Hermione starting to feel impatient. What she really meant of course was "Tell me you love me already coz I want to kiss you." But it was apparent she couldn't say that aloud, especially to Draco Malfoy!

"Oh, forget I ever said anything" Draco said trying to sound impervious. It was too early. He just couldn't do it. He still didn't fully understand the extent of his feelings for Hermione and he was afraid to find out. Just go find Ron first."

Hermione looked at Draco disappointed. What is wrong with you! She wanted to scream. But instead, she kept her cool and then added nonchalantly. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? You guys still have to find Ron."

"Are you planning to tell me eventually?"

Draco shrugged and then said nothing. He gave Hermione a small smile and then slightly pushed her toward Ginny and Harry. "Go." He said quietly.

-----------------------

After 5 hours, Hermione walked the corridor toward Draco and her room. The events of the day were slowly wearing out her body. She was wobbling with fatigue and stress.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione have been looking for Ron for hours to no avail. They have called The Burrow, Cornelia (with Hermione's protests), and even Fred and George. No one seemed to know where he went.

Finally, just before Hermione, Harry and Ginny gave up, they received a letter from Ron carried by Pigwidgeon. The letter said that he was somewhere in America taking time off to think things. He said that he hasn't told anyone yet about his exact location but assured them that he would tell them as soon as he was ready.

Relieved about hearing from Ron, Harry and Ginny finally began to relax. Hermione quickly remembered Draco and then told them she needed to get back to their room at once to tell him about the news.

As soon as Hermione reached the room, she knocked slowly wishing Draco was awake. This was it. They were obviously alone now. No one to interrupt. Draco couldn't possibly stray from the subject anymore. This was the right time for him to tell her what he wanted to say.

After waiting a couple of seconds, she knocked again. Draco was obviously sleeping or doing something else. No matter. He'd probably awake as soon as she came in and then they could talk.

When there still wasn't any answer, Hermione looked for a bellboy and asked him to open the room for her. Draco must be pretty stumped if he didn't even hear her knocking... Well, he always was a sound sleeper.

As soon as the door opened, she thanked the bellboy and then proceeded inside. "Drake, we found Ron! What was it you were going to - ,"

Suddenly she stopped in mid sentence and looked around the room. Something was different. The left side of the room, Draco's side was empty.

Hermione quickly opened the cabinets and drawers and rushed towards the bathroom. No sign of Draco or Draco's things.

Hermione panicked and her blood immediately turned cold. Without thinking, she did the first thing that popped in her mind. Hermione took the phone and dialed Ginny and Harry's room number.

"He's gone!" wailed Hermione looking around the room, tears building up in her eyes as soon as Ginny picked up the phone. "Ginny, Draco's gone." And with that Hermione again broke into tears.

-----------------------------

Well? What do you think? Was it too much? It's pretty long no? Hope you didn't get bored or confused!

Happy Belated Birthday to PaintPro1000.

-----------------------------

**Venus725 **- I don't think you'll still hate Cornelia after what happened, I mean, don't you pity her now? lol... Hope you're not disappointed with this chapter though, with D/Hr losing and all... What do you think about it? Thanks a bunch for your review! Appreciate it!

**lovablechick213 **- Yep, it's a D/Hr story! Thanks for your review! What do you think of this new chap? Hope you liked it! Update your fic too! I'm waiting!!!

**English-Foxlette** - Hiya! Here's the next chap! What do you think of it!? I promise it will work out in the end. Don't worry!

**citcat299 **- Another sob story, I know... But there were parts with some laughs too... what do you think of it?

**SRAndrews **- Hey there! The thing with Cornelia is the funniest I could come up with. What did you think about it? Hope it wasn't too corny or something... Thanks for the review!!!

**Lisi **- I'm glad you thought last chapter was great... What about this one? They're kinda friends but not... lol...

**PaintPro1000** - I swear I tried to update on your bday. But I'm just too darn slow. I stayed up till 2 am but to no avail... See how I sacrifice myself for you??? lol... kidding! Wow, so you're a Leo too? My bday was on July !!! (I'm dial-up too so don't feel too bad bout it! You're not alone.)

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03** - Wow, thanks a lot for the compliment... I'm glad you liked last chapter. It was sort of heavy emotionally though... This new one is kinda lighter than the last one. What do you think of it? Hope you like it!

**frifri **- Yes! You definitely are special... I just didn't put you in the number one this time because people might think I play favorites... lol... What do you think of this new chappie? Hope you like it!

**for the love of music** - Don't cry... Here's the newest chapter and it's not so sad as the last one... what do you think of it? Hope it made you laugh this time...

**Setsuna Bu** - Thanks for the review!!! Appreciate it! What do you think of this new chap? At least they talked already right?

**angelfire 2004** - Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you liked chap 13 n 14. How bout 15 though? It's kinda long no? lol...

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez** - Yeah... Last chap was sad... But this chap isn't!!! :) Hope you liked the newest one!!! Don't you want D/Hr fall for each other?

**mrs w00d nd malf0y** - hehehe... nope, no cheating for Draco... I love him too much to do that! Here's the newest chap... What do you think of it? Hope you liked it... Thanks JP!

**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX** - So sorry for the cliffie... I just couldn't continue the chap anymore coz it was so long already... What do you think of this new chapter? Another cliffie, I know... Please, don't kill me!!! :)

**Hime Shinidama no Megami** - Yeah, I kinda lost the funny parts... But this chapter had one... It was crazy thinking up "punishments"... lol... I'll take you're advice, I won't share!!! My brother likes warcraft! Heck, what am I going to do with warcraft? lol...

**Emily Malfoy** - Don't worry, you're not alone... When I read other fanfics and something terrible happens I shriek like crazy too, or laugh out loud when something's funny... Seriously, people here already think I'm nuts! lol... thanks for the review! And update your story already!!! lol...

**blandtaste **- awww, don't be sad! Everything will be fine in due time... I promise!!! Thanks for the review! Appreciate it a lot! Hope you liked this newest chapter!

**charmed-phoenixgirl** - Thanks for your review! Your compliment warms my heart... blushes Here's the newest chapter though. Hope you like it.

**SushiFelton** - lol... Thanks! What you said was a great boost! I'm glad my twists are working... hehehe... thanks for your review! Hope you like this new chapter!

**Callie** - I took care of Cornelia, that's what I did!!! lol... what do you think of this new one? Hope you liked it!

**Cassiel Oliviari** - Yep, you're right! Everything will be fine, don't worry! heeheehee...

**RikkuHermione** - Of course I remember you!!! You were one of my first reviewers!!! I'm glad you're back! What do you think about the direction this story is going? Appreciate your review! Thanks!

**kawaii&crazy** - YIPPEE!!! I so love reading your reviews... It makes me swell up with pride!!! (tries to deflate self) What do you think of this new one?

**sugar n spice 522** - Yeah, they are definitely over!!! No more Cornelia from now on... Hermione sealed her fate! heeheehee... She will be forever known as a lying, cheating, bird poop receiver... lol...

**monkeybutt** - Oh my golly!!! Thanks a million for reviewing every chapter!!! Appreciate it a whole bunch!!! I know last chapter was really sad... How bout this new one though? Hope you like it!!!

**chamorro** -Don't be sad! Cornelia is GONE!!! Yippeee!!! hehehe... Hope you like the new chapter!

**Googley-Eye** - thanks for the review! Appreciate it! Hope you like this newest one!

**Paradise-Unknown** - I had this possessed smile pasted on my face the whole time I was reading your review! Thanks a whole bunch! I love it! I wanted to finish the stunt in chap 14 and do just what you said you thought they would do but changed my mind. I promise it was on paper already, just deleted the whole scene when I typed it up. It just got too long I guess... well, I'm sorry I couldn't slip the uppercut anymore...lol... though that was a darn great idea... unfortunately, I took care of Cornelia the old fashioned way... But I will consider the suggestion for other fics!!! Thanks!!! heeheehee...

**Satans Babe** - Well, here's the next installment... I'm glad you like the story... hehehe... Hope you liked the newest chapter too... It's madder than mad! heeheehee...

**firehottie** - Update here!!! yippee!!! hehehe... what do you think of this new one? Hope you liked it!!!

**ZeroOrDie** - Thanks for the review! Appreciate it a lot!!! What do you think of this new chapter though!? Hope you liked it!


	17. Confessions

**Quick Note**: I know I said this would be the last chapter. I'm awful, I know! But I promise I'll finish this fic today. I have the real last chapter on paper already; I just have to type it out. I'll be uploading it in a few hours... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews throughtout the chapters. I can't believe this is almost the end... sniff

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Confessions**

Hermione opened her window and invited the brown barn owl that was pecking noisily outside, inside her apartment.

"I really appreciate this favor." Hermione said as she handed a sealed letter to the owl's talons. "Please make sure Draco Malfoy gets this. I'm not exactly sure where he is but I have a feeling he's in his Manor. Well, you know more than I do where to find him..."

The owl hooted in disgust.

"I know you're tired already, but I still have no answer from him... Please, this is the last letter, I promise!"

The letter Hermione was supposed to send was her 12th already since Draco left her in Spain without a word.

It has been 3 months since Hermione last saw Draco but she was still hopelessly hooked up on him. She tried the owls, even resorted to the floo network. But nothing gave her a clue to where Draco's location was. No answer from him. If he didn't just magically die, it was obvious, he was avoiding her.

The owl whooped in resignation and then flew to Hermione's dining table to pick out an owl treat.

After getting a knut from Hermione, it hooted in gratitude and then without another sound flew out of the window.

As Hermione watched the owl fly away, she gave out one big sigh. It was amazing to what resorts she had gone to just to get a hold of Draco. If Harry, Ron or Ginny found out, she knew she would be reduced to a laughing stock, not to mention the scolding she would get from them. What a nightmare!

As Hermione watched the owl vanish into the horizon, she heard a loud pop behind her.

In her surprise at her sudden visitor, Hermione froze and reached instinctively for her wand.

She cautiously turned 180 degrees to face the person who just appeared.

But before Hermione even had a chance to look her visitor face to face, the person spoke, immediately making her identity known to Hermione.

"Was that another owl? To whom, pray tell, are you sending letters to?"

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. It was Ginny! And she just caught her sending letters to Draco... Again!

"As always Gin, it was for nobody relevant. It wouldn't interest you whatsoever."

Hermione walked toward her couch and plopped herself on it tiredly. She motioned Ginny to do the same.

"Don't you nobody Gin me," Ginny protested as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned disapprovingly at Hermione. "I caught you five times already! Are you hiding something from me?"

"Please Gin, I send letters everyday to my parents, to the ministry... Why is this time so different?! It's no big deal." answered Hermione, unwilling to tell Ginny who the letter was for and why.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and searched Hermione's face. "Yes, but you don't go staring blankly into space when you send letters. You're eyes don't just magically glisten with tears when you send letters. Something is up and I know it."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response and kept quiet. Perhaps if she ignored Ginny long enough, she would just let the matter go and move on to other important things.

"It's Malfoy isn't it?"

Immediately, Hermione's eyes fluttered wide open and she looked away from where Ginny was situated. Her eyes rested on the open window where the owl perched just minutes ago. "Of course not, why would you think that?" denied Hermione, sounding very defensive.

As if something magically coming over her, Ginny's face softened and she put her arms down from her chest. She made her way towards Hermione and knelt in front of the couch where Hermione was half-sitting half-lying down. "I've been watching you since Spain – since the time he left. You've changed. I never saw you cry so much, so preoccupied all the time... I've known you half my life Mione, and the last time I saw you act like this was when you and Krum broke up. Is there something between you and Malfoy you're not telling me?"

Hermione was taken aback at what Ginny just said. Was it that obvious?

But Hermione still refused to give in. Instead she opted to play innocent. "What!?"

Ginny's forehead wrinkled in concentration and it could be seen that she was trying her best to be very patient. "You heard me. Don't let me repeat myself."

Unable to control herself, Hermione stood up suddenly putting distance between her and Ginny, and then started pacing the room. She knew she needed to tell somebody about how she was feeling about Draco. But if she told Ginny, Harry and Ron would definitely make a big fuss out of it, not to mention Ginny's own violent reaction. Besides, it wasn't like there was actually "something" going on between her and Draco. She and Draco never really discussed about how they felt about each other... So that doesn't count. Right?

'Well, how about the last time you guys talked?' Hermione's heart screamed at herself. 'There is something going on between you guys and you know it. Why do you try so hard to deny it?'

Hermione chose to ignore the nagging voice inside her head and told Ginny in her most convincing voice. "Gin, I swear there isn't anything going on between me and Draco. You know that I'd tell you if there was anything between us. I admit that the letters were for him but all I needed was for him to tell me where he was so that when the Threshold Staff would give us our cash prizes and vacation trips, we'd be together. You know? Try to look the part of the happy couple until all this is over."

Hermione smiled lightly and almost willed Ginny to believe her explanation with her eyes. What she said wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"So," Hermione started changing the subject. "What time do you say Ron and Harry will be here for the Threshold Finale? It will be in two hours and I'd hate to miss a single minute of it."

Ginny knew Hermione was changing the subject but she decided not to push the subject about Draco any further. "They'll be here in a while, Harry and Ron just picked up some food to eat for the show."

Hermione smiled inwardly knowing that Ron was going to be there in her apartment to watch the Threshold Finale on television with them.

For a whole month after they did the Reality Show, it was only Harry, Ginny and Hermione. There was no sign of Ron whatsoever. He avoided them like the plague and he didn't show his face to anyone in Wizarding London until all wondered if something terrible happened to him already.

Finally, probably fed up with hiding in America, Ron returned to London and miraculously first showed himself to Hermione. He told her that he had been thinking about Cornelia and he thought he was finally over her.

After talking for 2 hours straight, the two friends went to Harry and then Ginny, and then to the Burrow, to formally announce Ron's return. Everyone was so pleased to see him again. Of course, Mrs. Weasley was furious but she was more relieved than actually angry.

Although Ron showed definite signs of improvement after his traumatic break up with Cornelia, Harry, Ginny and Hermione still thought that he still needed their support.

Yes, Ron told them that he wasn't bitter and he was happy, and everything was all good... The only problem though was that Ron now had a permanent growl pasted on his face, which was definitely not a good sign.

So, Harry proposed that Ron not be left alone to himself unless he asked to, and that was what the 3 of them had been doing ever since.

"Well, I think we better clean up. I want this apartment squeaky clean before the boys arrive." Hermione said suddenly after getting lost in her thoughts about Ron and her friends for a moment.

"But this place is clean already!" Ginny complained stomping her feet in mock defiance.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and made her way to the closet where she kept all her rags and brooms. She took 2 cleaning cloths and handed one to Ginny. "You will help me clean this place because you have been so gracious to drop by here early. Besides, what would Harry think if he finds out he'll be married to a girl who hates cleaning?"

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Hermione and started wiping Hermione's coffee table savagely with her rag. "Black mail."

One and a half hour later, when Ron and Harry arrived carrying big bags of food for the Threshold Finale, the two witches were still engrossed in their work, cleaning invisible dust off of Hermione's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away from where Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were watching the Threshold Finale, Draco sat stiffly inside his office staring blankly at letters from banks, ledgers, and notices from lawyers. He run his fingers through his blonde hair and growled in frustration. He pounded the table with his hands and then banged his head on it.

"Goodness Merlin! What are you doing?" Narcissa Malfoy said to her only son as she breezed inside his office without knocking. She just happened to pass by outside his door and heard all the noise coming from inside and decided to see for herself what was going on.

She gave Draco a quick peck on the forehead and sat on the chair opposite him.

Draco gave his mother a far away look and sighed sadly. "Seems we're going to lose the Manor, Mother."

He looked into his mother's eyes and instead of seeing a disappointed look in her face, which he expected, she even seemed pleased with the news he just said.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa chimed clapping her hands enthusiastically and smiling widely. "Does that mean we're moving out?"

Draco looked at his mother like she was crazy. Was this the same woman he knew from his childhood? It was very disturbing how she acted right now.

"Mother, I don't think you understand. We. Are. Going. To. Lose. The. Malfoy. Manor."

"Silence dear, don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I absolutely understand what I'm talking about. To be honest with you this place is starting to look dreary to me. It has a depressing sense to it. Don't you think? It would be wonderful to move out and live elsewhere."

Draco stared at his mother speechless with what she just said.

As if not noticing her son's reaction, Narcissa then stood up and paced the floor of Draco's office. "I think it's time I told you, I have a secret I've been keeping for years."

Narcissa looked at her son and saw the bewildered look that grazed his features. "Of course your father doesn't know at all, or else he'd be furious!"

Narcissa stopped walking and looked her son in the eye who had his eyebrows raised practically to his forehead. "When your father was still alive, I secretly bought another Manor down at Scotland. The property is in my name." Narcissa paused for effect and then continued, "But of course, when I die, you'll definitely inherit it."

"Mother!" protested Draco. "What has gotten into you?

Narcissa motioned her son to keep quiet and listen. "Anyway, when your father died, I started renovating and decorating the place, apparating from Scotland to here and vice versa to make arrangements and make the manor actually conducive to living things."

"You have been apparating back and forth without me knowing?" Draco asked in astonishment. "You were manifesting all the signs of depression. If you were so occupied, why were you depressed then? Seems to me, if you were able to plan and decorate the other manor, you're quite fine." said Draco curiously.

"Ah, now see dear, I wasn't exactly depressed, I was just worried you'd disapprove. Your father instilled so many of his values on you I was afraid you'd react in a violent way that he would... But since your going to lose this manor anyway, it is time I told you about the one in Scotland. This place is just dreadful. I hate it! Besides, the other manor looks far better than here, I assure you."

"But mother, this - ," Draco stood up and motioned around the room, "this is where I grew up. I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to lose it. No matter how many awful memories there are here in Malfoy Manor, this is still my home."

"Sure darling." answered Narcissa walking up to Draco and patting him on the shoulder. "I know how you feel about this place. After all, IT IS yours. I'm just telling you about the other Manor so you wouldn't worry about being homeless or anything. But if you're really set in saving this place, I can let you borrow 30,000 galleons stashed in my account at Gringotts. You can use it for the Manor's mortgage if you want. Of course, you have to come up with the extra money but I'm sure you'll manage."

Draco looked again at his mother in shock. She has surprised him more now than she had ever did in his entire life. "Mother, I thought you had no money."

Narcissa chuckled and gave Draco a knowing smile. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, darling. It just so happened that you're a lot like your father, you never ask. But just so you know, the properties and monies I have now I inherited from my father and the Black family ages ago. No looting or stealing for me."

Narcissa's eyes twinkled at her only boy and then went up to him and kissed him lightly. "Very well, now that the matter of Malfoy Manor is solved, I better go. Stop worrying alright? Everything's going to be fine."

Narcissa turned her heel and proceeded to the door of Draco's office.

Draco watched his mother walk away. Sure, he was relieved that at least the Manor was already saved. He'd just put in his winnings from the reality show, combine it with the money his mother was willing to lend him and then everything would be fine. The Manor would be saved and he could stop worrying. But for some weird reason, the burden in his mind and in his chest never left him one bit. "Mother?" Draco called on her sounding very hesitant.

At the sound of her son's voice, Narcissa quickly turned around and looked Draco in the eye. "Hmmm?"

"I'd like to talk to you for a minute. Not about properties or monies, or anything of that sort. Just talk..."

"Ahh," answered Narcissa walking back to Draco and taking the seat she vacated earlier. "Finally! I haven't heard anything in this house except properties, monies and you-know-who. This is a welcome change. What do you want to talk about?"

Draco looked down at his hands and then chose his words carefully in his head. However, all the planning in Draco's head was in vain, what he said still sounded terrible and heartless. "What's your take on Mudbloods?"

As if the word offended her, Narcissa immediately took in a sharp breath and then almost simultaneously, her face darkened. "I always hated that term. You and your father's prejudices! I don't have ANY take on mudbloods, as you so eloquently put it. There are no neon signs differentiating purebloods, halfbloods and muggles. So, it doesn't really that much of a big deal."

Draco nodded while listening to his mother. "So in all fairness, you're not against them?"

"Of course not! Your father maybe, but not me." Narcissa then cocked her eyebrow and looked at Draco suspiciously. "Why are you asking?"

Draco hesitated and then looked at his feet. He didn't know what to say or how to break the fact about Hermione to his mother. "I - ,"

Suddenly, an owl tapped on Draco's office window startling Draco and his mother.

At once Narcissa stood up and walked toward the owl with Draco following swiftly behind her. "Now from whom could this letter be?"

Narcissa opened the window and immediately took the letter from the owl's beak. "Give it a knut will you Draco?"

Draco dug in his pocket and pulled out the only coin he had and gave it to the owl. It hooted appreciatively and then flew away leaving feathers in its wake.

"Darling, it's addressed to you. It doesn't say who the sender is though."

Draco took the letter from his mother's hand and looked at the words written on the envelope. It was in Hermione's handwriting.

Fearing that his mother might interfere, read the letter or ask any questions, Draco quickly walked back to his table and immediately hid the letter inside his table drawer. "It's nothing important mother."

It was Hermione's 12th letter since he left Andalucia. Draco was sure the letter contained apologies and pleading for him to contact her at once. All 12 letters had one point and that was it.

Draco shook his head. For a smart girl, Hermione was acting dumb. She didn't even figure out why he left without any word in the first place. She thinks it's about the money, how she lost it at the last stunt... But she got her story all wrong. She still didn't get it through her head that he left not because of what she did but because of her.

"See mother," started Draco again as his mother took a seat waiting for him to continue his story.

"Remember the last two weeks I was gone? I joined a Muggle Reality TV Show that has a grand prize of 1 million pounds."

Upon hearing these words, Narcissa's eyes widened and she stared at Draco like he was a madman. "IN A TV SHOW?!?" Narcissa half screamed as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "I thought you were in a business trip of some sort. Shame on you! My son, exposing himself to - ,"

"No, no," Draco said cutting his mother off before she placed insane thoughts in her head. "I didn't do any magic tricks whatsoever. It's more of a physical, mental contest. Anyway, I was with this girl and she's Muggle born, Hermione Granger.

"Ahhh, so you've fallen for her?" Narcissa said, her shocked expression changing into a smile as all the information started to piece themselves together. "Why don't you tell her then if that's what's bothering you?"

"Nobody's talking about falling in love Mother!" protested Draco hiding his blushing cheeks from his mother. "You got it all - ,"

Before Draco had a chance to finish what he was saying, his mother cut him and said in a mischievous voice. "Oh please dear! I'm not mediocre! I know these things. Besides, you wouldn't go through all your speech if this Hermani girl isn't important to you."

"Hermione Granger, mother." corrected Draco.

Narcissa nodded and said "Right, right. So you like her... I thought you were with my doctor's daughter... Cornelia was it?"

Draco's face immediately turned into a frown at the mention of Cornelia's name. He still hasn't forgiven her even though he felt absolutely nothing for her anymore. He just hated her guts and her attitude. "She's with Weasley."

"Really?" said Narcissa sounding thoughtful. "I thought you two had a thing. I guess I don't know my son as much as I thought, do I? Maybe I should start spending more time with you instead of the Manor in Scotland. After all, everything's ready there already. All it needs are occupants."

As she was talking to her son, a light bulb suddenly flashed in Narcissa's head. "Now darling, of course I'm not rushing you or anything, but if you want, you can invite this Hermione girl to Scotland. I could meet her and then you 2 can spend quality time together. Then probably you'd get around to telling her how you really feel."

Draco turned crimson at the idea and whined to his mother like a child. "Merlin Mother! Please! Stop!"

Narcissa laughed at her son and said, "Only a suggestion dear. Of course it's all up to you."

Narcissa then stood up and went for the office door. "Now dear, think about what I said. It would be fun if you two can spend time together. She would love the manor. I guarantee it!"

Narcissa opened the door and made her way out.

Suddenly, she stopped and then turned toward Draco again. "Life is full of risks Draco. Always remember that. It's of no use to cower and think of useless what-ifs. Yes, you may fail, but sometimes, you do succeed. You may get hurt, but that shouldn't stop you from trying to be happy. A man who never failed or got hurt is a man who never took the risk. Follow your heart darling, it will be worth it."

At that, Narcissa went out and closed the door behind her, leaving Draco staring at a closed door, pondering at what she just said.

Thoughts were reeling in his mind. Never in his life did his mother give him pieces of advice. She was acting so uncanny but who was he to complain? His mother did have a point anyway.

Draco's thought drifted back to Hermione and to his mother's words. Was his mother right? Would it be really worth it in the end?

Draco opened his drawer, took out Hermione's letter and read it quietly. He read it again and again. Nothing in the letter was news to him. He was right, it still contained the same gist as her other previous letters. But for some reason, everything suddenly became so crystal clear. Draco knew what he needed to do.

* * *

"Bloody heck!" Ron screamed as he stared in shock at Hermione's 48 inch plasma television.

There in full color and high definition, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched as Draco pull Hermione into a passionate kiss moments before credits of the Threshold Finale started to roll. It was the kiss Hermione and Draco shared in the parachute stunt and Hermione couldn't help but blush and feel all warm inside as she remembered everything.

"For the love of Merlin, what was that I just saw?"

All three heads turned their attention from the television to Hermione and gawked at her like she was some leper who appeared out of nowhere.

Feeling uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention, Hermione cleared her throat and stared at her shoes. She was blushing like crazy and her hands started to feel cold and clammy.

Ron was already having a fit. He was muttering incoherencies while wailing in the process. Harry and Ginny were speechless at the moment, but Hermione knew that any moment from now, the outburst would surely come.

Hermione didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, Harry spoke in a controlled voice that sounded very much like a person who was possessed by an unclean spirit. "I can't believe you kissed him! All the mushiness between you two through out the show I can take, but for goodness sakes Hermione, did you really need to kiss him in front of everyone?"

Though she was fighting to control her temper that was slowly rising because of her friends' unwanted opinions, Hermione looked up at Harry defiantly, feeling very irritated. "Why is it such a big deal? You didn't react when they showed Ron and Cornelia kiss. There were no eruptions when you and Ginny kissed... But me and Draco... Oh no! It's a mortal sin! Heck! You didn't even wince when one of the contestants started groping each other on national television! But Draco and me..."

Hermione let her sentence hang in mid-air. She knew it disappointed her friends to see something so shocking without even a warning. They didn't know what was going on between her and Draco. They had a partial right to be mad. But at least they should have given her some time to explain herself first. Not just attack her like that.

Hermione risked a glance at Ginny who was unusually very quiet. She thought Ginny would be taking a big part in a screaming fest, but she was wrong.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Ron said annoyed as he took the remote control and turned the television off. If there were any kissing scenes between Draco and Hermione, he sure didn't want to see any of it. "You just kissed Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Doesn't his name ring a bell? Don't you know who Draco Malfoy is? I understand that you guys were acting for the show. But kiss him!?!?!"

Ron looked at Harry and then to Ginny and then back at Hermione again. "And you know what the worst part is?" Ron inhaled deeply and almost looked like he wanted to be sick. His eyes were full of horror and his ears were bright red. "It looked like you actually liked it!"

Hermione's face burned with embarrassment at Ron's blunt statement. She wouldn't deny it, it was true. "So what if I liked it?" Hermione said coldly, challenging Ron with her eyes.

As soon as Hermione said those words, Ginny gasped, Ron's eyes practically popped out of its sockets and Harry muttered an inaudible "Oh, what horror!"

Hermione looked at her friends and finally decided to just spill out everything she was feeling. It had come to this point and there was no turning back now.

She looked at Ginny who looked like the only one who had on open mind at that moment and then started. "Me and Draco being in a relationship was a joke. We joined Threshold for the money. That fact you guys know already. But what I failed to tell you was that during the time we were together, I realized that he wasn't all that bad. He's caring, funny, smart... It might be hard to believe, but in the two weeks I spent with him, denounce me if you must, but I fell in love."

"What?" Harry said shocked, unwilling to believe. "I didn't hear you say what you just said, did I?"

Hermione looked at Harry and then to Ron, who was wearing the same expression Harry had. Without second thoughts, Hermione took the plunge. "I love him. And there is nothing you can do about it anymore."

To Hermione, it seemed that she uttered those words more for her own benefit than for Harry, Ron and Ginny's ears. She knew it all along in her heart; her brain was just too darn stubborn to accept it.

"What has the world gone to?" Ron exclaimed as he stood up from the couch where he was sitting. "This is madness! I'm dreaming. Wake me up!"

Ron paced the room back and forth, stealing glances at Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

Finally not able to take it anymore, Ron stopped walking and said to nobody in particular. "I'm going to the 3 broomsticks and get myself a gallon of Fire Whiskey. I need to drown myself in my grief. This is too much for one night."

Without waiting for an answer, Ron took his wand lying on top of Hermione's coffee table and quickly disapparated into thin air.

Taking Ron's cue, Harry also stood up, nodded at Ginny and then disapparated without a word, leaving the two girls to stare at each other.

Hermione's eyes started to water at Ron and Harry's reactions. She stared blankly at her wall, unconsciously waiting for the pop that would signify Ginny disappearing after Harry and Ron.

Apparently, Ginny didn't budge.

Hermione looked at her girl best friend with guilt in her eyes and then said "I'm pathetic. I knew how they'd react, I shouldn't have opened my mouth... I don't know why I said what I did, it doesn't matter anyway coz Draco and I aren't talking anymore. I'm sorry I lied to you Ginny. I'm an awful person. Leave me now, I don't deserve friends."

Hearing Hermione putting herself down, Ginny immediately rushed toward her and gave her a big hug. "Mione, you're not an awful person. Ron and Harry are just shocked, that's all."

Ginny smoothed Hermione's bushy head and then said "Tell you what, let's apparate to my apartment and then we'll talk there. About an hour or so, we'll apparate after the boys and explain your side. I'll help you get through their thick heads. What do you say?"

Hermione nodded meekly. She couldn't say anything. She was just grateful and relieved that Ginny was on her side.

The two witches took hold of their wands, and a minute later, they disappeared into Ginny's apartment.

* * *

Last chapter coming up in a few hours... I know this chapter isn't much... But I hope you guys liked it...

* * *

Just a quick shout out for everyone who reviewed last chapter... THANKS A LOT!!! I really appreciate it!!! I so want to thank you guys personally but I guess I'll do it in the next chapter... :D :D :D

**_monkeybutt..., SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03..., English-Foxlette..., PaintPro1000..., for the love of music..., frifri..., finally-defeated..., Quill of the Lark..., SlytherinRoyalty..., ZeroOrDie..., Venus725..., sassy-diva2004..., Semper-Fidelus..., firehottie..., mrs w00d nd malf0y..., Paradise-Unknown..., Bland Taste..., Cassiel Oliviari..., Lisi..., TroyWriter18..., Nikki..., angelfire 2004..., Callie..., charmed-phoenixgirl..., lil-ms-sneeky..., citcat299..., SRAndrews..., chamorro..., sugar n spice 522..., Marz..., XxXHermione-GrangerXxX..., Setsuna Bu..., visyaon..., Silly Penguin..., Googley-Eye..., tigerlily727..., Fairy Lights..., Emily Malfoy..., Bianca..., MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck..., SushiFelton..., sourpeppermint..., RikkuHermione..., LilliannaRose..., keddababy..., theonewithblackhair..., kawaii&crazy..., ZzSheilahzZ..., redragon6662..., and Just Jett..._**


	18. WE COME TO IT AT LAST

**Quick Note**: We come to it at last, the great battle of our time... LOL! Just kidding! Thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed and read this fic. I am overwhelmed and so blown away. It was quite a ride and I loved every minute of the writing and of course, the getting of reviews. I don't think I'll be writing anything long anytime soon, but I'll still be reading a lot! Email me if you guys write something, I'll be more than happy to review!

**Disclaimer**: For the last time, the characters ain't mine. But this fiction IS!!!

* * *

**Chapter 18: We come to it at last** (LOL... sorry, can't help it!)

The next morning, as soon as Hermione appeared into her apartment, the first thing she did was plop herself on her couch and recline.

It had been a long night. Ginny was right in suggesting to go to her apartment. There, the two girls were able to talk heart to heart about Hermione's situation with Draco; without familiar things taking Hermione's concentration away from the subject. No TV, no Crookshanks, no books.

As if by fate, 30 minutes after the two girls arrived in Ginny's apartment, Ron and Harry magically appeared there too, carrying 2 gallons of Fire Whiskey.

When the boys saw Hermione looking all dreadful while talking to Ginny, they knew at once what the girls were talking about.

"I'm out of here!" Ron said while looking at Harry.

"I'm coming with you."

Harry and Ron quickly waved their wands to disapparate, but Ginny immediately stopped them.

"Hear Hermione out will you?" Ginny said, her words sounding more like a command than a request. "You guys are acting very immature."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and deliberated silently if they should listen to Ginny. Harry risked a glance at Hermione and saw fresh tears trickling down her face. He then looked at Ginny and saw the icy glare in her eyes that clearly said "Get over here."

Seeing how much the Ron and him were making the situation much harder for Hermione; plus not wanting to get on Ginny's bad side, Harry consented and resigned to listen to Hermione's story. Even if it involved one of his hated enemies, Draco Malfoy, perhaps he could just swallow it all up and sacrifice a little for a friend.

Without saying a word, Harry placed his wand inside his back pocket and then proceeded towards Ginny's couch.

Ron watched in horror as he saw Harry yield to Hermione and Ginny. 'He's gone nuts!'

Still not making a move, Ron considered leaving Ginny's apartment even without Harry. However, when Harry finally took his seat on Ginny's couch, 3 pairs of eyes immediately focused on him.

"Come on Ron," Harry said looking more tired than usual. "You know we can't avoid this forever. Besides, we can't consume all that Fire Whiskey by ourselves."

Ron looked at Harry and then to Hermione's crying figure. "Oh alright!" said Ron in resignation.

He took 4 wine glasses from Ginny's cupboard and quickly laid them on the table. "But if the conversation gets ugly and you put disturbing images of Malfoy in my head, I'm out of here."

* * *

"You mean you're not even sure if Malfoy likes you back?" Ron said as Ginny and Hermione finished telling Harry and him Hermione's side of the story. "So what's the problem there? Just let the git go and move on with your life. You don't have to force yourself on him!"

Harry looked disapprovingly at Ron. "You don't know when to shut up do you? Can't you see you're hurting Hermione even more by saying what you're saying?"

Ron blushed deep crimson and then turned sheepishly at Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"So what do you plan to do then?" said Harry not seeing the point of everything. Okay, Hermione likes Draco but Draco hasn't shown any sign of him liking Hermione back except on occasions when he loses his cool and kisses her. "I'm sure as heck that I'm not helping the two of you get together whatsoever. So why do we need to know any of this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. She looked at her boyfriend and then at her brother. "For fairly smart people, you two are acting very dumb! Why do you need to know this? Duh! Didn't you notice your reactions when you saw Draco and Hermione kiss? All she's saying is she feels something for Draco. She wants us to accept that. That's all."

"But we don't even know if he likes you back." Ron said again.

Harry, the ever rational one of the two boys ignored Ron's comment and then said to Hermione. "Truthfully, Ron and I don't have any objections about who you fall for. That's your decision. We're just watching out for you. We don't want to see you hurt. And being with Malfoy assures that one hundred percent."

Hermione was silent and she looked at the floor. How was she supposed to answer to that?

Ginny held her hand and glared icily at Harry. "You're not helping!" she mouthed.

"But..." Harry said sounding very reluctant. " if it will make you happy, I promise that from now on, I will just shut up about this subject - for your sake."

"What?" shouted Ron in shock, "You'll just let her off the hook like that?"

Harry who was starting to feel very irritated looked at Ron and then said. "Yes Ronald. You heard me! And I think you should do the same too."

Ron gawked at Harry with wide eyes and looked at his friends one by one. "You're all against me!" he said in horror. "You don't see the truth."

Harry ignored Ron and then said. "Just know that if he ever hurts you, Ron and I will be the first in line to kick him in the butt. I'm letting this roll over my shoulder now, but if you ever come crying to us, you can't appeal to us for Malfoy's fate. He's going to be one busted ass."

"We'll kick him in the butt?" Ron said his face lightening up immediately.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny making her laugh. "Yes Ron, but only if Malfoy hurts Mione."

"That's how it would work?" Ron looked pensieve for a moment as if considering what Harry just said. He looked at Harry and then at Hermione. Ron sighed. "Then just pray I don't get my hands on him Mione. Cause Merlin knows I'll take every opportunity to beat him up anytime I can."

Hermione smiled, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. "So it means you're okay with it already? Hermione stood up and hugged each of her friends tightly and then said, "I have the most wonderful friends in the world! Thank you. I love you guys!!!"

"We love you too." Harry, Ginny answered back without missing a beat.

Ron tried to look confused at the show of affection and then said, "I was only joking! I thought Harry was just joking too! We're still mad at you!"

Hermione just laughed and hugged Ron tighter. "Thanks Ron."

Seeing he had no way of turning back anymore, Ron put his arms around Hermione and stroked her hair lovingly. "Okay then, if that's what you want."

* * *

Though exhausted beyond normal standards, Hermione smiled in remembrance. Her best friends may be difficult to deal with sometimes but she definitely wouldn't have it any other way.

Glad that at least one of her problems was wiped away. Hermione still couldn't shake out the feeling of loneliness deep inside her. Though her friends weren't mad at her anymore and basically accepted how she felt, the very source of all her troubles was still nowhere to be found.

With fatigue finally taking its toll on Hermione's body, she started drifting into sleep right there on her couch.

Suddenly, she heard a loud sound from her window.

Immediately opening her eyes, Hermione turned her attention on whatever the cause of the noise was.

There perched outside, waiting patiently for Hermione to open the window was a red owl holding a letter in its beak.

Instantly thinking that the letter was from Draco, Hermione promptly forgot all the tiredness she felt and stood up from her couch, making her way to her window.

Releasing the latch that held the window shut, Hermione invited the red bird in. Without any delay, the bird swiftly dropped an envelope on Hermione's palm and then quickly flew away, not even waiting for a treat or some sort of payment.

Hermione watched the peculiar bird fly away in astonishment. The bird wasn't like other owls she saw in the past. It certainly didn't belong to anybody she knew. Who could the letter sender be?

Hermione read the back of the envelope and saw her name written in italics. The handwriting was familiar, but Hermione couldn't pinpoint who owned it.

Not able to contain her curiosity any longer, Hermione tore the letter open and was surprised beyond belief when she read its contents.

_Dearest Her-mio-ninny,_

_I saw you last night on the teli. You look gorgeous. Is the blonde boy really your boyfriend? I miss you darling. Let's get together. I'll owl you when I'm available. _

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione stared mouth agape at the letter she held in her hand. Viktor Krum owled her? After years without communication? Hermione stared at her ceiling in disbelief. He saw her on the teli? Did that mean he watched the Threshold Finale? But that was a Muggle Reality TV Show!

Hermione couldn't breathe. She felt all woozy and dizzy. She turned toward her couch with one thought in her mind, sit down and sleep.

At that exact moment, Hermione saw about 50 other letters wedged under her front door. Things suddenly started to come clear. She looked at her fireplace, and sure enough, another stack of letters lay haphazardly on the floor.

Hermione made her way to her front door in a daze and picked up all the letters strewn on the floor. She barely could hold them in one hand. Placing them on her coffee table, she then went to the fireplace and picked up the other batch of letters.

Immediately, all thoughts of sleep suddenly flew out of her brain. Hermione had dozens of letters in front of her and she'd be damned if she didn't read them all at once.

Hermione brought all the letters into her dining room, hoping to read all the letters while taking her breakfast. Hermione's stomach was growling like crazy and she knew the arrival of the letters was in perfect timing with her eating. She didn't need to wait for the Daily Prophet. That morning, she'd be reading her fan mail.

Putting all the letters on her dining table, Hermione prepared some toast, eggs and lemonade.

When her food was ready, she first sorted through the mail in case there was a letter from Draco that got mixed up with the others. Finding that there was none from him, Hermione took the letter at the topmost portion of the stack and opened it at once.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am pleased to know that you and Mr. Malfoy are doing very well together. Just so you know; the show is a very big hit here in Hogwarts... I am very proud of the two of you. Best of luck._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Prof. Snape says he'd never thought he'd see the day Malfoy and you get together. Funny, Prof. McGonagall seems to think the same way._

Hermione nearly died in shock. What the heck? Prof. Dumbledore, sending her a letter about last night's finale? She thought only the Muggle World watched Muggle Reality TV? If everyone in Hogwarts was able to watch it, no doubt other witches and wizards watched the show as well.

Hermione hesitated in picking up the next letter. What if it came from one of the Slytherins? What if there was some curse sent to her? What if she was sent a howler?

Hermione looked at the stack of letters in front of her. She picked out the least dangerous looking envelope - which was probably impossible as all the envelopes looked the same and opened it up. It was from a Muggle named xzaire.

_Hermione,_

_Last night's finale was the bomb! I absolutely love you and Draco. You guys are my heroes! I hope you get married in the future! You look so good together. Tell me, will you be doing any other shows, movies or anything in the future? E-mail me._

_Your biggest fan, xzaire_

Hermione gave out a forced laugh. The fear of getting a howler vanished from her brain. Her and Draco married? That would be the end of the world! She didn't even know where Draco was at the moment; much less marry him any time soon.

But bless that poor muggle's heart. She obviously didn't know what was behind her and Draco's relationship.

Hermione read several other letters from other muggles who wished her the best and told her how much they loved her. Her heart nearly overflowed with happiness...

Although her heart was silently breaking because the letters slightly reinforced the fact that she and Draco weren't talking, the love and support other people had for her was just overwhelming. To think they didn't have the slightest idea who she really was. If she felt anything at this moment, it was just plain thankful.

Hermione breezed through letters from _**frifri, Just Jett, Lillian-is-fickle, Lisi, sugar n spice 522, monkeybutt, Kethryn, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, English-Foxlette, firehottie, mrs w00d nd malf0y, PaintPro1000, Cassiel Oliviari, Erin, lil-ms-sneeky, citcat299, Venus725, SRAndrews, LilliannaRose, kawaii&crazy, finally-defeated and Googley-Eye** (thanks for reviewing last chapter guys!) _

When Hermione finished reading all their letters, she stared at the remaining ones. There were now only handfuls left.

Hermione had just reached for the nearest envelope and was starting to open it when she suddenly heard a loud pop from her living room. "Oh," she muttered feeling slightly rattled.

Not having the energy to stand up and greet Ginny, Hermione called out from the dining room loudly. "Gin, in here."

Hearing the footsteps treading towards her, Hermione grasped all her letters and proudly held them up while she looked at her approaching friend. She would be so surprised to see all these wonderful letters. It was overwhelming to just look at the lot of them, Ginny was sure to bawl. "You wouldn't belie -,"

Hermione's voice was caught in her throat. She wasn't able to finish what she was saying. All she was able to do was stare dumbly at the person standing in front of her.

Time seemed to stop and the world began to shake. Hermione's jaw dropped and then her heart started to beat wildly.

There standing in front of her was not Ginevra Weasley, but Draco Malfoy, the very person she least expected to show up inside her apartment.

"Hey!" muttered Hermione as she continued to gape at Draco who was now towering over her and her dining table. Hermione mentally slapped herself. For all those times she practiced this moment in her head, all she could come up now was hey?

For what seemed like forever, Draco and Hermione stared at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

Fortunately, after a few awkward moments, Draco was able to recover into reality. "Hey!" he answered back.

As soon as the silent spell was broken, Hermione quickly fumbled around the table gathering all her letters. She made it into a big lump and then threw it on top of the empty chair beside her. She then smiled brightly at Draco acting as if nothing happened.

Though Draco was on his wits end with nerves going into overdrive, the sight of Hermione hurriedly clearing her letters from the table amused him to no end temporarily making him forget his own nervousness. He smiled back.

A deafening silence immediately enveloped the whole of Hermione's dining room. Nobody breathed a word. All there was were Draco and Hermione giving each other pasted smiles.

"I," Draco and Hermione said simultaneously after seconds of waiting for each other to start talking.

Draco quickly examined his shoes and then summoned the courage to tell Hermione what was on his mind. He didn't go to all this trouble to make a fool out of himself. What he was going to say was well rehearsed. He replayed this scene over and over the previous night. He shouldn't go wrong.

Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore. "We got dozens of letters from people who watched last night's show. Do you want to read them? We even got one from Dumbledore! Would you believe?"

Draco looked up and focused on Hermione's face. Her brown eyes were boring into his heart and soul.

Suddenly, all the prepping he did flew out of his head. He just would say what he felt as it is. "That's really nice. But that's not the reason I'm here today... Listen, I wanted to talk about what happened in Spain," he started. "I..."

Without saying another word, Draco swiftly crossed the few feet that separated him from Hermione and then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Taken by surprise, Hermione gasped loudly. Her eyes darted from side to side and her arms flailed wildly into the air. She raised her arm to slap Draco in the face. But instead, as if having a mind of its own, her hand landed on the back of his head pulling him even closer to her.

After minutes of breathless kissing, Draco realized what they were doing and then suddenly pulled back. "I-I'm s-sor-ry." he stammered widening the space between him and Hermione. "I shouldn't have done that."

With emotions rolling through her body and mind, Hermione just nodded mutely. She had no idea how to react or what to say, she was shocked and shaken by what just took place.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione motioned Draco to take the empty sit adjacent from her and then silently pushed the uneaten toast toward his direction.

Draco willingly took a piece of toast even though he wasn't hungry and then started munching. He focused his attention on the piece of bread as if it was the most fascinating thing in the planet.

Hermione watched Draco tear up minute pieces of bread and then slowly bringing it to his mouth. It was torture for Hermione. What was he bidding his time for? He should be talking by now!

Hermione was getting impatient. All she wanted to hear was his side on why he left her so abruptly in Spain without any explanation. Was that so hard to explain?

Not able to take it any longer, Hermione reached her breaking point. She broke the ice and muttered, "So, you finally received one of my DOZEN letters?" Hermione watched for any reaction from Draco.

Sure enough, as if he was only waiting for Hermione to start the conversation, Draco dropped the piece of toast he was holding and then turned to Hermione, his eyes full of emotion.

He started to speak but no words came out. What was happening to him? Draco speechless? Impossible!

Frustration started to creep up on Hermione and she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. It was getting harder and harder to communicate with Draco. What was wrong with them? A few weeks back, they were like the best of friends.

Giving up, Hermione stood up from her chair and walked toward the living room leaving Draco by himself.

As soon as Hermione turned her back to leave, Draco quickly caught her hand in his and then pulled her back down towards her chair. "Don't leave." He pleaded, his voice filled with agony and apprehension.

As if possessed by an unknown entity, Hermione sat back down quietly without a fight and then waited again for Draco to start talking.

"For the record," started Draco looking directly into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes that were now lined with pain. "There is no truth in your letters. I'm not mad because we lost, I didn't leave because we lost, and I definitely didn't dish you because of a certain amount of money... I - ,"

Draco stopped and then looked hard at Hermione who had confusion written all over her face. He allowed her to speak. "So why did you leave then?" she questioned.

Hearing Hermione's question drove Draco over the edge. He wasn't ready to answer that just yet. He just couldn't do it. She should have at least let him finish what he was saying first. Now he was out of synch, he didn't know where to begin. He couldn't just say it plain out could he?

Draco straightened up his back and then cleared his throat. Why was it so hard for him to do it?

"Mione, I," Dozens of thoughts and words were rushing toward Draco's brain, but for some reason, words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. He just didn't know where to start. For some reason, he had this awful feeling that things might not come out right and he would blow everything into bits and pieces.

"Look, I was wrong," stammered Draco. "I should have left a note. I should have written back. I shouldn't have done what I did. You don't know how guilty I -,"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. This is not what she wanted to hear! She didn't want to hear Draco blabbering! Sure she wanted him to say he was sorry, but all she wanted to know right now was the reason why he left. Did she do something wrong? Was it something she said?

"Goodness, Draco!" interrupted Hermione dismayed. "Stop apologizing and just answer my question. Why did you leave!?"

Hermione had every intention to scream her head off while she said what she said. But being weakened by all the emotions of the day and having Draco in her apartment, what came out of her mouth was too soft to even show authority.

But that weakness didn't change how she felt deep inside. She was still very frustrated and at the end of her rope. She didn't understand a thing that was happening. Sure she loved Draco but the hurt she was feeling right now was doing a good job at blotting all that she felt for him. "Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Don't you like me? Am I not good enough for you? Just tell me..."

Draco sighed. It had come to this. He didn't want to break it to her this way but he had no choice.

"I love you okay. I didn't want to fall but I did. I didn't want to be your boyfriend wannabe but I was. The truth is I'm crazy about you and it just kills me to think that I will never measure up to you. It pains me to know that I'm from a whole different world from you, pining for just one touch of your hand, one kiss from your lips. It's eating me up inside, Mione... I may not know much, but I know what I want. I know what I need... Do you know what that is, Mione?" Draco paused and then with all sincerity in his eyes and in his voice, he said, "You."

Hermione was floored. She didn't know what to say. "Draco, I - ,"

Draco waited patiently for her answer... Just tell me you love me too... his head screamed.

Hermione was still too stunned to say anything. "I'm sorry."

Draco's face immediately transformed from hope to anguish. Not exactly the words he wanted to hear at the moment. "You're sorry? What for? I don't want your pity. Heck, what am I doing here? I'm so stupid! I really thought there was something between us... I guess I was wrong."

Draco quickly stood up and paced the room in circles hitting and mumbling incoherently to himself.

Hermione watched Draco helplessly. She was speechless, shocked, and basically out of her mind. She knew she just made a fool out of herself. Draco just spilled out everything he was feeling for her and all she did was sit there and say the wrong things. He obviously took her apology the wrong way. He probably thought that she didn't want his love or something.

Hermione sat frozen on her chair. Words flowed freely through her brain but her mouth just wouldn't spit them out.

Suddenly, Draco stopped walking and then turned to Hermione with a disgruntled look on his face. "I think I should go. This was a mistake. I'm sorry too."

Draco quickly turned around and headed out the door.

Hermione watched helplessly as Draco walked away from the dining room – away from her life.

"Wait!" Hermione called so quietly it was barely audible to the human ear.

Draco heard Hermione but continued to walk away. He made a fool out of himself by coming to her place uninvited and he wasn't about to be humiliated again.

His original plan was just have a casual conversation with Hermione, invite her to Scotland for a short vacation – to meet his mother. And then probably there in the new Manor he'd tell her how he really felt about her.

But everything just came out very wrong! He wasn't able to control his feelings; he wasn't able to stick to his plan. Damn Hermione! Why did she have to be her?

"Draco, wait!" repeated Hermione when Draco didn't stop walking away.

For all he was worth, Draco forced himself to stop. Though he wanted to continue walking away and heal his broken heart in solitude, he also needed to listen to what Hermione had to say, no matter how painful it might be. Yes, he was a sucker for pain.

"I -," started Hermione unsure of what to say.

For some weird reason, Draco's heart skipped a beat. Was she going to reciprocate his feelings? Was she going to say she loved him too?

"I don't know what to say."

At fast as his heart soared into the air, immediately, it came plummeting to the ground. He was expecting too much. What was he thinking? Did he really think that Hermione loved him too? He said it himself; she was too good for him. They were from different worlds.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. Real charming! Now he would really love you.

Hermione tried again. "Draco Malfoy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear what you just said coming straight from your mouth."

Draco turned around and he found himself face to face with Hermione. He didn't hear her stand up from her chair. He didn't hear her following him. But there she was, walking towards him with tears all over her cheeks. Oh gosh! What did I do again? Why is she crying?

"I've wanted to hear those words for so long! I thought I'd never hear it coming from you! I don't know exactly where you got the idea that we're not fit to be together. Don't you see? The barriers don't matter to me. Because in reality Draco, it wouldn't change what I feel for you - I'm in love with you too."

It was Draco's turn to be speechless and shocked. Hermione was telling him she loved him! After all this time? After all the sleepless nights he had to endure? After all the torturing he did to his mind? Why didn't he just tell her before? It could have been much easier. He could have saved them both from heartache.

Instantly, as if blood drained from his brain, Draco felt woozy inside and he thought he would faint. His knees buckled beneath his weight and he desperately tried to hang on to something.

Quick as lightning, Hermione was by his side helping him support his weight and leading him towards the chairs. She took a glass of water and gave it to Draco. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't know what I said would be such news for you." said Hermione while wiping Draco's brow with a wet paper towel she conjured out of thin air.

Though still feeling nauseous, Draco managed to laugh and soon enough, laughter filled the room. "Are you kidding? I knew you loved me all the time... It's just that I didn't have any breakfast..."

Hermione snickered. "Yeah right." She dismissed what Draco said and then continued wiping his forehead.

Draco blushed bright red and he placed the glass of water Hermione gave him on his cheeks. "I'm bloody embarrassed fainting in front of a girl, much more because that girl is you! What must you be thinking right now?"

Sensing Draco's discomfort of falling apart in front of her, Hermione smiled sweetly and said "Don't worry, if it did anything, it just reinforced how attracted I am to you."

For some reason, this made Draco blush even more. He suddenly remembered his original plan and then carefully chose his words in his brain. "If I invited you to go to Scotland with me to meet my mother, would you agree?"

Hermione was taken aback at such a plain question. Draco said it like it was nothing, but she sure knew that her decision to this question would mean a different turn into her life's direction.

She instantly weighed the pros and cons of going to Scotland with Draco and then finally decided that the pros way outweighed the cons.

Without batting an eyelash, Hermione nodded vigorously and said "Of course!"

* * *

Draco and Hermione spent the next hours catching up on each other's recent businesses. Draco told Hermione about the Malfoy Manor, how he could be able to redeem it with the prize money he would be receiving; how his mother told him about the new manor in Scotland; how he agonized about not being able to let Hermione know how he felt; the pain he felt when he thought how unworthy he was of her.

Hermione in turn also poured out her heart to Draco. She told him how she and Ginny talked for hours about him, forever analyzing why he did what he did; how she run out of parchment writing and rewriting the letters she sent to him; how she cried when he left; and how painful it was to think that she was nothing to him.

Tears overflowed in Hermione's dining room and when finally they poured all they felt out to each other, they were exhausted and decided to watch television – anything but a reality TV show.

* * *

A ring from Hermione's doorbell jolted Draco and Hermione out of sleep. For some weird reason, both of them dozed off while watching TV.

Hermione quickly turned the TV off and then shouted. "Just a minute!"

After quickly running around and fixing her place up, Hermione opened the door and almost immediately let out a loud gasp.

Argus-Filch-look-alike, the person she and Draco talked to at the Couples Threshold audition was standing right outside her door, right in front of her, with a big smile on his face.

"Hello dearie, so nice it is to see you! I missed you!" Argus-look-alike said trying to be charming.

"Hey!" said Draco smiling as he came up from behind Hermione to look Argus-look-alike face to face. "I never thought the day would come that I'd see you again. You look great by the way!"

Not knowing Hermione had company, Argus-look-alike looked confused for a moment. As he remembered who Draco was in Hermione's life, he acknowledged him with a scowl. "So, you're still together? I was expecting that you two broke up, considering the number of complaints and comments we had about the two of you – how you really are not a couple; how you sleep in different beds; how you treat each other worse than enemies... In fact, because of that, the Threshold Staff asked me to check up on both of you since I was the one who interviewed you guys. They wanted me to see for myself if you two were lying, then I could hold your prizes and probably file a lawsuit for perjury."

Hermione looked uncomfortably at Draco. Boy, they were in big trouble!

Draco however didn't seem bothered by what Argus just said at all. He rolled his eyes and then said "You can't stop us from getting what is rightfully ours. We won those prizes fair and square! Besides, you know very well that we are a couple... Otherwise, what would that say about you? Letting un-couples enter a couple reality TV show. What do you like? Another proof of how Mione and I are indeed together?"

Hermione had to fight with all her might to keep a straight face as she watched Argus-look-alike's expression change from smugness to pure horror. He obviously still remembered the thing Draco said about their "abnormal" traits.

"Oh no, it's not what you think." Draco said sounding very amused. "We wouldn't show you our bodily secrets... I would be embarrassed like heck. I just wanted to tell you that we're expecting... If that isn't a proof that we're a couple, I don't know what is."

Behind Hermione, away from Argus' eyes, Draco took his wand out of his pocket and muttered beneath his breath.

Immediately, Hermione felt all warm inside and she felt her belly moving.

"See, see." Draco said sounding very excited. "Our baby is moving. Won't you like to touch him? Or her?"

Argus skeptically looked at Draco and then at Hermione's fairly flat belly. He cautiously allowed Draco to grasp his hand and guide it across Hermione's stomach.

Sure enough, after a few moments, there seemed to be a strong kick coming from within Hermione. Hermione thought to herself, if her belly was as flat as it is, the baby should be around 2 months, at the most 3... It couldn't move that well yet!

Argus-look-alike though was unfazed, he nodded and then smiled. "Congratulations! I'm sure the Threshold Staff would be happy to hear about this! I'm sorry for doubting the two of you. It's just that there was this girl Fiona who pestered us all at Threshold telling us about you not being a real couple and that you weren't even real humans. But I guess that girl is off her rocker."

Argus-look-alike nodded again in approval and then without another word, he handed over the checks named after Hermione and Draco and the blank plane tickets that would take them to places they could spend their vacations. He gave them a number to call if they had any questions and then quickly went away humming to himself.

After Argus-look-alike was out the door, Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then all of a sudden just burst out laughing.

"That was a wonderful trick! Where did you learn to make a baby?" Hermione said putting her hand to her belly. She still felt the slight movement inside her stomach and she blushed. If this is how if felt to be the mother of Draco's child, she'd do it without any hesitation.

"I know how to make a baby but not through magic." Draco said teasingly making Hermione blush even more. "The spell is a snake displacement spell. I would tell you how to do it, but maybe next time..."

Hermione stared in horror as the gravity of Draco's words made an impact on her. "Y-y-you m-mean there's a s-s-snake inside me?"

Realizing what he just did, Draco immediately took out his wand and muttered the counter curse to his spell... "Nope, there's no snake inside of you."

"You idiot!" Hermione blasted at Draco feeling very irritated, scared and silly at the same time. "You placed a snake inside me for the amusement of Argus?"

"Yes, I'm an idiot. You're with an idiot now. Good luck to you. We are having problems because I'm an idiot, I'm sorry." stammered Draco sensing traces of a would-be upcoming fight. They were just recently a real couple and now they were fighting again!

Instead of getting even angrier, as Draco expected, Hermione burst out laughing. "Yes, you are an idiot, but a bloody brilliant idiot. You definitely need to teach me that snake displacement spell, or else I'll have to let you eat cockroaches."

Draco smiled in relief as he saw Hermione in a good mood again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered in her ear.

"It's funny don't you think? How your life could turn upside down in just a span of several weeks? It's crazy! We have plane tickets, checks worth thousands in our names... We didn't win the million pounds but it sure as heck was a wild wild ride. The ultimate adventure... Wasn't that what you wanted when we first met in the Leaky Cauldron? It seemed so long ago!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and all love she felt for him overflowed. She pulled him close and then kissed him on the lips lightly. "Yeah, isn't it funny?" said Hermione when she pulled back from Draco. "But my greatest adventure is just unfolding before my eyes." Hermione placed her head on Draco's chest and peacefully listened to his heart beating loudly. "And I'm glad I'll be spending that adventure right here... with you."

**__**

**_-THE END-_**


End file.
